LA ESENCIA DEL AMOR
by irachelove
Summary: Ella la niña nerd de la universidad que sufre bulling…el la estrella universitaria con un futuro prometedor…un accidente y siglo de distancia los separa…pero cuando el destino es capricho une hasta lo mas imposible…
1. LA ESCUELA

**CAPITULO 1**

Por dios padre no creo que sea necesario hacer ese seminario de economia, sabes que voy bien en la escuela…no lo necesito…-dijo Darien con flojera.

Creo que no haz entendido…se que eres un alumno sobresaliente en todas la areas pero creo que es importante que te prepares…ademas nunca es malo aprender mas…-contesto Mamuro Chiba, el magnate empresario.

Lo se padre…solo quiero que me digas como te enteras de esos seminarios…-pregunto Darien.

Por Antony Shields...-un colega de Mamuro, adicto al trabajo con una vida llena de lujos, a cierta manera bonachon.

Ademas no veo nada malo en que acudas…Andrew Spilberg acudira…por lo que esta hecho…me retiro…-sin mas su padre abandono la mansion, para ir a su trabajo…

Que pasa hijo…-pregunto Carmen su nana.

Ya sabes…mi padre siempre tomando decisiones para mi futuro, ahora tendre que ir a un absurdo seminario de economia, como si no fuera suficiente con estar por terminar con la carrera y recibirme con honores…ademas tengo que ir a un seminario…"La economia para el lider"…

Sabes que tu padre hace esto por tu bien…ademas no le veo nada malo en eso…tu hermano tambien acudio a varios seminarios y nunca se quejo…-respondio Carmen con razon.

Lo se nana, pero mi hermano nacio para estudiar y estar ahí machacandose la cabeza...yo aprendo rapido y no necesito reafirmar tanto…pero bueno…sera mejor que me de prisa no quiero llegar tarde…-el pelinegro salio de la mansion, subi a su auto y partio a la universidad…

Darien Chiba era el menor de los dos hijos que Mamuro Chiba habia procreado con su fallecida esposa Natalie Shields…el mayor Seiya Chiba era el orgullo de su padre, manejaba los negocios de manera excepcional, pero habia muchas empresas que administrar…

Era ahí donde entraba Darien, quien estaba por recibirse de la universidad con honores como todo un Chiba, eso siempre decia su padre…

Por dios, creo que despues de que Darien se gradue, hablara con mis padres…dios me siento tan contenta por eso…me convertire en la Sra. Chiba…-dijo Beryl con ensoñacion…

En serio…pues yo creo que estas flotando un poco alto Beryl…-contesto Reika con verdad…

Y se supone que eres mi amiga…como me dices eso…si tu sueñas lo mismo con Andrew, seguramente no te encantaria que te dijera que alucinas si piensas convertirte en la esposa de Drew…-dijo Beryl con despecho.

La verdad es que las dos estan mal…deben buscarse un hombre hecho y derecho…ellos son unos niños, digo Darien si esta guapo y tiene dinero, no dudo que sea bueno en la cama, al igual que Drew…-dijo Esmeralda…

Oye…!..-grito Beryl.

Pero la verdad es que son un par de tetos…si quieres en verdad conocer hombres y atrapar uno con billetes…linda no son ellos, no los encontraras en esta escuela…conoces a Seiya Chiba, Diamante Black, Yaten Kou…digo hombres con mucho peso…esos nena si te mantendrian como una reina…-las dos la miraron con rareza.

Creo que tu estas mas loca…Seiya Chiba es hermano de mi amorch…y la verdad es que iuuuccc!, es un nerd de primera, Diamante Black…bueno ese ni tocarlo…es un satiro y Yaten Andrew….mmm es el mas rescatable…pero no prefiero a Darien…

Chicas que bueno que las veo…ven eso…-dijo Kaolinet la hermana gemela de Beryl apuntando a la nerd de primer semestre…

Dios santo en verdad no se como dejan entrar a esa clase de personas a esta universidad tan prestigiosa…-dijo con asco Esmeralda…

Creo que esta becada, por eso entro a la universidad…pobre la verdad es que aunque estudie mucho en este mundo ademas de cerebro se necesita esto…-dijo Karmesaite levantandose las bubis…

Vaya que rapido corren los chismes…-dijo Beryl con sorna…-pero es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando…-dijo la pelirroja mientras todas caminaban alineadas a traves del pasillo…la pobre chica venia ataviada con una enorme mochila y un par de libros en mano…solo sintio como choco con pared y zaz…

Los libros salieron bolando, al igual que ella, la verdad es que desde su primer dia en esa escuela estaba sufriendo de maldades innumerables…para empezar el cuarto que compartiria lo llenaron de basura…

Su compañera de cuarto al conocerla pidio el cambio casi de inmediato, hasta ahora estaba sola…no habia hecho ningun amigo y no la estaba pasando tan bien.

Tengan cuidado…-escucho que dijo alguien, mientras Serena se ponia los lentes…-estas bien…?.-pregunto el…

El hombre mas guapo, maravilloso, divino, inteligente, listo, caballeroso…el hombre perfecto de todo el universo…Darien Chiba y ahora la estaba ayudando…

Oye…estas bien…oye!...-dijo Darien mas fuerte…

Perdon…si…mmm…gracias…-dijo Serena mientras intentaba levantarse pero con esa mochila pegada a su espalda…

Dejame ayudarte…-darien la levanto de la aza de la mochila con suma facilidad…-creo que no es sano que cargues algo mas pesado que tu…

mmm…gracias lo tendre en cuenta…-contesto la rubia.

Por dios amor, ella no se fija con esos lentes…ademas no pierdas tu tiempo hablando con ella vamos…-dijo Beryl en tono de orden.

No lo creo, debes de entender que no todos son privilegiados como nosotros…por lo que no debes de tratar mal a tu semejante, el dia de mañana no sabes en que posicion pueden estar..-la peliroja estaba demasiado molesta con el por su arranque de conciencia.

Disculpa cuatro ojos no volvera a pasar…-dijo con sorna mientras avanzaba con las demas a clases.

Serena sintio miedo por que sabia que con ese comentario iba implicito una amenaza de que algo peor le pasaria…-disculpa pero no quiero mas problemas conpermiso…-dijo ella mientras dejaba al hombre perfecto ahí con cara de what?

Por dios amigo, ahora tus gustos si que han bajado de categoria…dios esa niña si que da mucho miedo…-dijo Andrew con burla.

No seas pesado…esa chica no se la esta pasando tan bien y la universidad no es para eso…-dijo con pesar Darien, pues si bien con sus braquets, su mega trenza y sus lentes tan grandes que le abarcaban la cara…pues no era nada atractiva, sumado a eso la ropa…que parecia de segunda mano…pues bueno…

Sera mejor que entremos a clase…-dijo Andrew…

Serena llego a su clase, ante la mirada de rechazo de sus compañeros…respiro un poco y se sento…para su desgracia cayo completamente al piso, pues la silla habia sido sustituida por una en mal estado y sin mas se vencio por el peso, dejandola tirada en en el piso ante las burlas de sus compañeros.

Dios santo…-dijo el maestro Tenou…-creo que no esta bien hacer esto quiero al responsable de la broma…

El salon se quedo completamente callado…-perfecto, saben que Serena es una dama cierto, que si a ella le pasa algun accidente todo el salon es el responsable…asi que pues vamos a tener un examen sorpresa…-el salon completo abucheo la idea…

Y contara como finales…-dijo con decision propia...ayudo a lenvantar a Serena y le dijo que tomara asiento en su escritorio para que ella tambien hiciera el examen.

Creo que si ustedes como los caballeros y las futuras damas de sociedad deben de tener conciencia y no agredir a los demas…pasen el examen…tienen 1 hora para resolverlo…

Todos se pusieron a renegar pero lo tenian bien merecido…-estas bien Serena…

Mas o menos…-contesto ella mientras se sobaba el brazo…

Sabes que no siempre puedo estar al pendiente de ti…debes de aprender a defenderte…si no te tragaran…estas personas son pesimos seres humanos…-dijo con verdad Haruka.

Lo se…gracias…-respondio ella…-termino el examen y salio de clase a la biblioteca…

Por dios Beryl…creo que debes subir calificaciones o simplemente repetiras el semestre…-apunto la directora…

Esta bien maestra buscare un tutor para eso…-respondio Beryl con enfado…

No es necesario, ya tengo quien te ayude…pasa Clara…-dijo la directora mientras una chica del mismo grado que ella entraba…madre de dios…era una nerd…

Ella es Clara y te ayudara a pasar grado…-respondio la directora con gusto, pues bien sabia que Beryl Metalia era una de las chicas mas populares y mas tiranas de la escuela, merecido se lo tenia…

Que tal…-respondio Beryl con desagrado…

Si quieres que te ayude a pasar a las 2 en la biblioteca de lunes a Miercoles, de Jueves a Sabado a las 4 de la tarde…es todo…yo no tengo obligacion contigo, pero tu si…son mis condiciones…ademas de que conmigo te ahorras tus comentarios racistas…-dijo Clara una chica afroamericana muy lista…

Seria un pequeño infierno personal que ella misma habia buscado…Beryl se tuvo que tragar un poco de su orgullo.

Darien entro a la biblioteca y ahí estaba la chica que por la mañana habia tirado Beryl… y su parvada, Seboba le decian …estaba sola leyendo un libro de economia y devorando un sandwich…

Le causo gracia, pero la verdad era que le daba un poco de lastima…le recordaba a su hermano mayor que si bien ahora era uno de los solteros mas codiciados…en su juventud tambien sufrio abusos de sus compañeros.

Busco el libro que necesitaba y pretendia sentarse con ella cuando vio que el profesor Haruka Tenou se sentaba a su lado y sonreian, mientras le pasaba un klenex por la mejilla quitandole mostaza…

Seria que ese tipo tambien se aprovechaba de ella…no le parecio bien…pero espero un rato fingio leer el libro, pero estuvo al pendiente de la nerd…

Nada, la verdad es que eran un par de aburridos, pense que veria accion al instante…pero nada de eso ocurrio…sin mas se levanto ella y salio…

El profesor se quedo ahí…despues el salio…ya no la vio mas…

Hola cariño…sera que ahora si me das un beso…-dijo Beryl mientras se le repegaba un poco…

Por favor contente un poco…-respondio Darien…-por cierto que haces tu por este edificio…

Mmm…tenias que preguntar…la directora me llamo para asignarme un tutor…-Darien se rio…-no te burles…para ti es sencillo eres inteligente y guapo…-dijo melosa…

No solo es eso Beryl…pero bueno te dejo me voy…-dijo Darien mientras caminaba…

Esperame amor…-dijo la pelirroja mientras lo seguia jalandolo de la mano y uniendose a el en un beso cargado de todo…menos amor…

Serena lo miro de frente…se sintio fatal…miro el descaro de ella, mientras se retorcio contra el…quien cedio, posando sus manos en sus abultados senos…sacando uno de su sitio…no pudo ver mas..

Sintio como su iluso corazon se resquebrajaba…pero era ilogico ellos eran novios y aunque no estuvieran enamorados…tenian sexo…algo que ella jamas tendria…suspiro y siguio a su cuarto…

Entro y estaba gracias a dios limpio…dejo todos los libros y la ropa que traia en la mochila en su lugar, pues temprano se levanto para ir a la lavanderia por que hasta para eso vivia aterrorizada…

Tocaron su puerta y con temor abrio, pero era la profesora Minelli…-hola Serena…todo bien…

Si, profesora…le puedo ayudar en algo…-dijo Serena servicial como siempre.

Nada solo queria presentarte a Amy Mizuno…ella compartira la habitacion contigo…-detrás de la profesora salio otra chica como ella con lentes y parecia mas timida que un raton asustado.

Dios santo ahora si nos tragaran…penso Serena…-hola pasa…Amy soy Serena…se saludaron con respeto…

Espero no molestarte…-respondio ella con timidez…

No para nada…-dijo la rubia mientras Amy entraba con su maleta…

Bueno las dejo y cuidense por favor…-dijo la profesora con un poco de angustia…

Creo que nos tendremos que defender verdad…-dijo con pesar Amy…

Asi lo creo…lo que mas vale es la universidad…tienen un excelente sistema y es de las mejores del pais…-contesto firme la rubia…

Ni que lo digas, mi hermana esta en esta escuela…me dijo que me mantuviera con perfil bajo, que no me preocupara por que nada me pasaria…pero la verdad es que tengo miedo, pedi mi cambio de la universidad del sur, por que me acosaban…-contesto con pena la peliazul.

Y quien es tu hermana…-pregunto Serena…

Karmesaite Mizuno…-respondio Amy mientras acomodaba su ropa…

Serena se quedo callada…Karmesaite era una vibora y aliada de Beryl…-

Por la cara que haces…seguro que es de las acosadoras…ya me lo imaginaba…la verdad es que en ocasiones conmigo es asi…pero mi padre la tiene condicionada…creo que la pasaremos bien…-dijo Amy.

Y asi fue…los dias siguientes Karmesaite vio a su hermana junto con Sebabas…la verdad fue que le molesto un poco, pero eran muy parecidas…

Me gustaria divertirme un poco…-dijo Beryl al ver pasar a Sebabas, como le decian los demas…

La rubia subia con Amy las escaleras con una pila de libros cada una…sonreian…parecian felices con su aislamiento…

Darien estaba con Andrew platicando de cosas triviales y vieron la cara de Beryl con un poco de satisfaccion…

Despues vio una muchedumbre y al profesor Tenou con alguien en brazos…y era esa muchacha…

Hubo gritos, lagrimas de una chica con la cual la habia visto un par de veces y los profesores arremolinandose…

Dios santo…miro a Karmesaite correr detrás de beryl se gritaron un par de cosas y la abofeteo seguido ante la mirada de todos…era un caos…

La ambulancia vino y en segundos todo termino…-que diantres paso…-fue su unica reaccion.

Se paso…ahora si se paso Karmesaite…-escucho a la chica de cabello azul decir esas palabras…

Que sucedió…-pregunto Andrew…

La estupida de Beryl la avento por las escaleras…creo que no penso en las consecuencias…Amy calmate por favor…-dijo Karmesaite…

Demonios no pense que tuviera tan mal corazon…-dijo Andrew…

Serena llego inconsciente al hospital, todo parecia como salido de una pelicula…Haruka era su hermano mayor, por lo que al verla ahí se desespero como nunca en su vida…

Su madre llego angustiadisima…tomo la noticia como un balde de agua fria.

No quiero mentirles Serena tiene una contusion cerebral y esta grave, las primeras 24 horas son de suma importancia…lo lamento…-dijo el medico.

Dios mi bebe…-dijo con pesar Marie Tenou la madre de Serena…suficiente con lidiar con una vida llena de problemas como tambien ver a su hija sufrir tanto…

Calmate mama…ella es fuerte, veras que todo saldra bien, vamos a la capilla para que tranquilices…-dijo Haruka, mientras caminaban.

Beryl estaba sentada mientras bebia una soda tranquilamente…-hola amor como estas…

Nunca me imagine que fueras tan mala persona…crei que estabas rodeada de malas amistades…pero veo que tu eres la que corrompe a las demas…-dijo con coraje Darien.

De que hablas, si es por la estupida de Karmesaite…creeme que dice mentiras, yo venia bajando y esa cuatro ojos con todos esos libros no me vio, mira me quebro una uña…-dijo la pelirroja mientras le mostraba el dedo.

Darien le avento la mano…-espero que se…-no sabia su nombre…-la chica que se lastimo este bien, pero tu y yo…olvidalo…

Darien siguio su camino mientras Beryl lo jalaba…-dejame explicarte fue un accidente amor…no me hagas esto…por favor…

Darien camino mas rapido, como se habia fijado en ella…obvio gran trasero, breve cintura, lindas piernas, pelirroja, grandes senos…una belleza…pero con mala espina…

* * *

Hola traigo esta nueva historia que se pondra interesante, espero que les guste…saludos…


	2. UN MILAGRO

**CAPITULO 2**

**UN MILAGRO**

La rubia pasa las primeras 24 horas sin cambios, habia sido inducida a un coma para tratar de evitar algun daño…- Haruka y Marie estaban destrozados…

Haruka tu hermana necesita ser trasladada a un hospital con especialistas en neurologia…aquí no podemos proveerle un mejor servicio…tal vez en ese lugar pueden otorgarselo.-dijo el medico con pesar.

Pero donde esta ese hospital…-pregunto Haruka con desesperación.

En Escocia…es el mejor…-dijo el medico.

Madre tenemos que hablarle a mi padre…el nos tiene que ayudar, nosotros no podremos con el gasto y Serena se lo merece…

Marie lo miro con desesperacion, pero era toda la verdad…-hazlo hijo, lo unico que deseo es que mi niña despierte y sea la misma de siempre.

La historia familiar de la rubia era un poco bochornosa…su padre Sir William Anderson, era un aristocrata de Inglaterra, habia conociodo a Marie Tenou cuando eran muy jovenes y se enamoraron como adolescentes.

Pero ambos sabian que una relacion entre ellos nunca progresaria, ya que Marie no tenia sangre noble y los padres de William tenian un pacto con otra familia real para el casamiento de su unico heredero…

Todo un lio, Marie era hija de un empresario reconocido en el viejo continente pero jamas podria lograr con todo el dinero formar una familia con el hombre que amaba…

Su relacion tuvo su primer fruto cuando Haruka fue engendrado William estaba feliz por convertirse en padre, pero sus padres se enteraron de ello y lo enviaron a Norteamerica para alejarlo de Marie.

Quien sufrio el destierro de su padre, quien al verla convertida en la amante de Anderson se lleno de vergüenza…

Ella se fue a Norteamerica siguiendo a William, una vez que se reencontraron creyeron que la felicidad seria eterna, pero la falta de madurez y la juventud de William hicieron estragos…

Sir. Fernando Anderson, se entero de que su hijo habia proceado un bastardo con Marie Tenou, por lo que al ver que esa mujer deseaba subir a la realeza contra todo, fue por el conocido al niño el cual no negaba su sangre y partio con William a Londres dejando a Marie destrozada por la separación.

Los amenzo a ambos de matar al bebe si permanecian juntos…se encargaria de que no les faltara nada y asi fue, Haruka crecio con todas las comodidades, pero con una posicion de bastardo en pleno siglo 21…

Su madre siempre se comporto como la dama que era, no rehizo su vida durante los 7 años que se dedico en cuerpo y alma a su crianza…

Pero la figura de su padre siempre estuvo ausente, su madre le hablaba de el y lo enseño a quererlo y respetarlo, pero no era suficiente…

Un dia un viaje inusiatado ocurrio y conocio a su padre a los 8 años, nunca se dio cuenta de lo infeliz que era y de la falta que ese hombre le hacia falta en su vida y en la de su madre…

Nunca la habia visto tan sonriente, esas vacaciones de verano en Escocia fueron inolvidables, sus padres estaban juntos y todo parecia que tomaria su curso, tal vez serian al fin la familia que debian ser…

Un par de meses estuvieron asi, despues regresaron a norteamerica, donde su madre enfermo, tiempo despues se entero que tendria un hermano o hermana…

Recordo que los viajes de su padre eran mas constantes, pasaba temporadas largas en casa…su presencia era señal de estabilidad para su madre, quien le decia que era capitan de un barco por ello estaba ausente por largas temporadas…

Sintio celos al conocer a su hermanita, su padre estuvo presente en el nacimiento y le decia mi capullito…el habia decidido el nombre de Serenity Anderson como su abuela…decia que era el vivio retrato de ella…

Asi vivio alrededor de 4 años…despues su presencia desaparecio de raiz…su madre vivia triste y Serena crecio con una madre depresiva, noto como su autoestima se afecto y despues supo del acoso que sufria por sus compañeros de escuela…

Fue ahí cuando empezo a tratar de protegerla, tomo sin querer la figura paterna en la vida de la rubia…supo algunos años por medio de una revista que encontro en el cuarto de su madre que su padre se habia casado y todo con un evento exclusivo…

Sintio un fuerte dolor y desilusión, pues no se imagino que su progenitor se hubiera deslindado de ellos de una manera tan miserable…al tiempo se dio cuenta de que su madre recibia llamadas de el y Serena hablaba largo tiempo por telefono con su padre…

El simplemente tomo la decision desterrarlo de su vida…por ello utilizaba el apellido de su madre y no los nombres tan rimbonbantes que sus padres escogieron para el Haruka Alexander III Anderson Tenou…

Asi mismo abreviaron el de Serena…pues Serenity Marie Anderson Tenou no era una nombre tan simple de portar, parecia de una novela de epoca en pleno siglo 21.

Haruka busco el numero a donde hablarle y despues de 15 años escucharia la voz de su padre…

Buenos dias oficina del Sir Anderson…-respondio una voz femenina…

Buen dia me podria comunicar con Sir. Anderson, soy Haruka Tenou…

Para que asunto…-pregunto la mujer…

Es personal…-respondio con desespero Haruka, pero logicamente no seria tan facil hablar con un hombre tan importante.

Disculpe Señor pero por el momento Sir. Anderson no esta recibiendo llamadas…-respondio la mujer fríamente….

Mire Señorita no es una llamada social…si por mi fuera en la vida le marcaria, pero es un caso de vida o muerte, digale que es un asunto relacionado con Serenity…

Permitame…-dijo la mujer quien habia escuchado algunas veces ese nombre…despues de unos instantes una voz masculina contesto…

Bueno…-era su padre, ese hombre malagradecido de quien para su poca fortuna era tan parecido…

Buenos dias Sir. Anderson, soy Haruka Tenou el motivo de mi llamada es por que mi hermana Serenity sufrio un accidente y esta en coma, los medicos nos recomendaron trasladarla a un hospital especializado en Neurología esta en Escocia, pero no contamos con los medios para ello, por lo que nos vemos obligados en solicitar su apoyo…

Haruka dijo todo esto sin tomar aliento…pero la voz al lado del comunicador no se escucho por un rato…ese maldito a quien sabia era su padre no haria nada…- Hijo…eres tu…

Mire esto es demasiado importante la vida de mi hermana es muy importante…-respondio desesperado Haruka…

Hijo, yo no conocia tu voz…he esperado tu llamada por muchos años…15 años…y ahora es para darme esta noticia tan terrible…dime que fue lo que le paso a mi capullito…-Haruka le conto de manera resumida el accidente…

La verdad es que William se habia casado forzado y bajo amenazas de muerte hacia su familia de norteamerica, por lo que opto por no arriesgarlos, aunque la verdad era tan infeliz…ahora la vida le daba este golpe, Serena su hija estaba enferma…en coma…muerte…dios era un duro golpe para el…- ahora mismo doy la orden para el traslado, yo mismo me encargare de que ella reciba lo mejor…y se recuperara…

Haruka sin mas se despidio con un simple adios, anoto las indicaciones y en menos de 12 horas el traslado era posible…Marie estaba angustiada…

Mirar a Serena ahí con esos tubos…dios le partia el corazon…se dio cuenta de lo injusta que habia sido con sus hijos al vivir sufriendo por un amor condenado…ellos no tenian la culpa de los errores que ella habia cometido…

Se culpaba una y otra vez de haber dañado a su hija de haberla echo crecer con miedo, con baja autoestima, bajo la sombra de la depresion…ahora recordaba su forma de vestir, sus lentes que tapaban ese lindo rostro y esos gloriosos ojos azules como el cielo…-dios que he hecho…-dijo con remordimiento…

El viaje fue demasiado cansado…la atencion que Serena estaba recibiendo era digna de su apellido…

Llegaron al hospital donde en verdad un grupo de medicos la recibieron rapidamente…

Haruka estaba agotado…ahora habia solicitado una prorroga para poder estar con su madre y hermana…su trabajo estaba en riesgo.

La rubia estuvo pronto instalada en un cuarto de lujo, con todas las comodidades que alguien imaginara, podria decirse que era un departamento…

Habian pasado 3 dias sin ningun cambio, Haruka habia rentado un pequeño departamento cerca del hospital…la verdad era que costaba una millonada…no sabia cuanto mas aguantaria…

Su madre habia bajado de peso y tenia un rostro demacrado…-ya haz comido madre…

No hijo no tengo apetito…los resultados de los examenes estan listos…-respondio Marie.

Debemos de tener fe madre…veras que todo saldra bien…-respondio haruka…derrepente noto movimiento y vislumbro a ese hombre…su padre…

No era exactamente como lo imaginaba…ni siquiera la sombra de lo que algun dia fue…estaba mas delgado, su cabello estaba cubierto de canas…una version de el cansada…

Marie…Haruka…-dijo con emocion mientras caminaba hacia ellos…su madre lo miro con recelo…pero ella era una dama..

Como haz estado William…-dijo ella con formalidad.

Mal…atormentado…pero dime como esta ella…-pregunto con sinceridad…

No lo sabemos apenas nos entregaran los resultados de los examenes…-respondio Haruka.

Quiero verla…-Marie lo guio…su hija…conectada a todos esos tuvos…con la cabeza vendada…parecia tan fragil y lloro…recordo esos años llamandola por telefono, ella platicandole de un mundo de alegria, pero la realidad era otra su hija sufria agresiones y ahora estaba su vida en peligro…

Que hermosa esta…dios cuantos años he perdido…pero pense que valdria la pena…ahora se que no…-Haruka escuchaba atento…-mi padre me amenazo con matarlos explicitamente por eso me aleje…obligado por ese tirano…que aun vive…

Lo lamento mucho William, pero no es el momento de hablar del pasado, ahora quiero que mi hija vuelva a ser la misma de antes o mejor aun, por lo que te pido que apoyes a tus hijos…nunca pedi nada para ellos, pero ahora te exigo como la madre de tus hijos mayores que respondas por ellos…-dijo Marie con fortaleza ante la cara de asombro de Haruka.

Mi hijo es un hombre ejemplar y un profesionista respetable, con mucho esfuerzo obtuvo trabajo en el Universidad, pero con esto de Serena, me gustaria que el pudiera trabajar cerca de nosotros…

William miro a su hijo y la verdad es que se sintio orgulloso por el, ya que siendo quien en realidad, habia crecido como una persona normal, sin lujos y obteniendo todo con esfuerzo…ya que el dejo de apoyarlos economicamente hacia mas de 10 años…haciendose Haruka responsable de su familia.

Lo se Marie y estoy orgulloso de mi hijo, porque tuvo el valor que a mi me falto…gracias Haruka por demostrar que eres el hombre de la familia, no tengo como agradecerte y perdon por todo el daño que te he hecho…

Si habia algo por reclamar de corazon Haruka perdono en ese instante a su padre quien le abrio los brazos y el no perderia mas tiempo en tenerlo…se abrazaron con emotividad, mientras lagrimas de arrepentimiento brotaban por sus ojos…

Marie tambien abrazo al padre de sus hijos y se sintio liberada…sin duda lo amaria siempre…pero ya no era el tiempo para ellos…

Despues de un rato el medico toco la puerta y les dio los resultados, el cerebro de Serena por el fuerte golpe recibido se habia inflamado por lo que la inducieron al coma para evitar daños neurologicos, pero en realidad desconocian los efectos del mismo…

La esperanza dependia de las reacciones que Serena tuviera al tratamiento, pero ella gozaba de buena salud y la juventud era un punto bueno; lo malo el cerebro era un total misterio.

Encefalogramas anunciaban actividad cerebral y la inflamacion habia casi desaparecido…por lo que esperarian 24 horas mas para suministrar estimulacion para que ella reaccionara…todo lo medicamente posible para traerla de vuelta…

Marie estaba esperanzada a que pasara un milagro, pero no fue tan rapido habian pasado 2 semanas y Serena estaba en el mismo estado…ahora la situacion era mas grave…debian de mantener vigilados lo organos de la rubia…

Haruka habia sido reinstalado en la Universidad Saint Andrews, una de las mas antiguas de escocia y que estaba cercana al hospital…para el todo seguia un nuevo curso…

Le estaba costando un poco de trabajo adaptarse al nuevo sistema pero a final de mes lo haria, si bien su padre habia firmado una recomendación…no hubo tanto problema, ni reproches…por que el estaba demostrando hacia dos semanas que era bueno en su trabajo.

Como va mama…-pregunto Haruka, mientras Marie permanecia al lado de Serena…

Ha movido una mano…va progresando, dice el medico…-Haruka se sentia desesperado…pero una sorpresa estaba por acercase…

hoy es tu cumpleaños numero 19 Serena…-Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa, hacia un mes que la rubia estaba en el mismo estado…

Le cantaron las mañanitas con entusiasmo, incluso su padre estuvo presente y la felicito…- se que me escuchas como cada dia que vengo, por lo que debo decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, espero con ansias ver esos ojos tan hermosos…mi capullito…-

Marie no se podia resignar, por lo que ella misma se encargaba de apoyarla en la terapia muscular…ese dia en especial la rubia habia movido sus dedos de los pies…

Estaban sentados comiendo pastel de chocolate, el preferido de la rubia, por lo que Haruka dijo…-creo que si estas dormida no te dejaremos ninguna rebanada de pastel…

Unos segundos despues, todas las maquinas sonaban, pitaban…Marie se levanto desesperada los peores segundos de su vida, mientras Haruka corria por el medico y William se levantaba hacia la cama de su hija…-tranquila…tranquila capullito, todo esta bien mi amor…te guardamos tu pedazo de pastel…

Y sin mas la rubia abrio los ojos…sentia que se ahogaba, le dolia terriblemente la garganta, las piernas le punzaban como entumidas, los brazos, le dolia la espalda, la cabeza…sus ojos, todo…

Calmate...-la rubia miro a su padre y lo escucho entre todos las cosas e imágenes que se le venian…-se fue calmando poco a poco…

El medico llego y la reviso…le suministraron un calmante…estaba sorprendido por que ella estaba reaccionando…-hola linda Serena, se que debes estar con muchas cosas en tu cabeza, pero necesito que te relajes, tengo que retirarte el tubo de la garganta para que deje de pitar esta maquina…asi que mirame…a la cuenta de tres lo sacamos, con el calmante te sentiras pesada…abre tu garganta como cuando tomas agua…bien…asi…una…dos…-y sin mas le saco el tubo antes de los tres…

Serena tosio y tosio sentia un picor horrible y dolor…un poco de sangre en la boca…el medico la asistio rapidamente…por lo que unos minutos despues estaba tranquila…

La revision se llevo a cabo, parecia receptiva a pesar del suave sedante que el habia administrado…-parece que reacciona a todo…Serena sigue mi dedo con tu vista…-la rubia lo hizo perfectamente…

Reviso sus ojos, oidos…-sientes esto…-dijo cuando cosquillo sus pies…mientras la rubia los retraia…-parece que tus piernas responden bien…

Marie estaba abrazada a William, todos atentos a las reacciones de ella.

Perfecto…voy a subir la cama un poco para oir tu corazon y tus pulmones…-asi lo hizo, con la ayuda de la enfermera…todo parecia bien…

Voy a apretar tus manos…trata de hacer un puño con tu mano izquierda…-la rubia trato de hacerlo pero no podia…-con tu mano derecha…con esa si pudo…-prefecto…

Listo preciosa ahora cierra los ojos y abrelos…-asi lo hizo la rubia…-bueno eso era solo para confirmar esos divinos ojos que tienes…-todos rieron de buena gana, en el rostro de la rubia se formo una breve sonrisa.

Tratarias de pronunciar un par de palabras un sencillo…Hola…-Serena se relajo y lo intento…pero solo decia hoo…

Bueno acabas de despertar y es normal todo esto…pero dentro de lo que cabe reaccionas a todos los estimulos…pero la rebanada de pastel es tuya…-dijo con una sonrisa el amable medico…

Haruka sabia que eso no era bueno, por lo que al ver a su madre y padre besarla prefirio salir y hablar con el medico…-Dr. Digame que procede en este caso….

Mira, creo que si Serena no puede pronunciar palabras en un lapso de 24 horas, ella puede que tenga un problema de lenguaje, ademas de que necesitara terapia muscular para que sus movimientos motrices regresen a la normalidad…si preguntas de recuperacion…minimo serian 4 meses y maximo 1 año…si despues de 7 meses no reacciona como debe…ella quedaria con estas deficiencias…

Era la verdad..una verdad dolorosa, cruel e incluso radical, pero era la realidad.

Ahora la recuperacion de su hermana seria la prioridad…

* * *

Hola gracias por sus comentarios espero subir mas rápido cada capitulo, la historia dará un gran cambio...pero al venganza es un plato que se sirve frio...saludos! :)


	3. NUEVA VIDA

**CAPITULO 3**

**NUEVA VIDA**

Dieron de alta a la rubia 4 dias despues, su padre habia dispuesto que se instalaran en la casa que habia comprado para Marie la casa de campo donde Haruka habia pasado las mejores vacaciones de su vida…

El se sintio contento por eso, pero la verdad es que estaba a una hora de su trabajo, por lo que necesitaria un coche…con lo que tenia facilmente lo compraria, no uno nuevo, pero de segunda mano…

El lugar era hermoso, estaba junto a un lago, la casa contaba con amplios jardines, de belleza inigualable, la verdad seria un paraiso personal vivir ahí…

Instalaron a la rubia en un cuarto en la planta baja, contaba con todas las comodidades, incluso William habia mandado a adecuar un cuarto para la rehabilitacion de su hija…

Serena no podia sostenerse de pie, menos caminar, tenia problemas con la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo, no podia hablar, ya que arrastraba las palabras y se alteraba por su falta de movilidad…

Ya veras hija que todo se arreglara…tu y yo juntas saldremos de esto…-dijo con seguridad Marie…

Y asi fue…a los 6 meses, Serena estaba casi perfecta…fueron meses de caer y levantarse con una sola esperanza…caminar…

El lenguaje lo recupero al 3 mes…aunque la terapista diariamente le daba 2 horas de clase, Serena sola practicaba, pues la movilidad de sus brazos fue rapida.

Haruka fue quien la descubrio y despues de un regaño le ayudaba.

Al sexto mes caminaba mejor no podia correr, lo que a ella le habia ayudado a seguir adelante sin duda habia sido el apoyo de su padre…todo habia cambiado…tal vez nunca serian la familia que ella deseo tener, pero ahora estaba feliz…

Incluso lista para iniciar clases en la universidad donde su hermano ejercia como maestro.

Creo que no necesitaras mas esto…-dijo el dentista, al retirle los braquets…-sin duda una hermosa sonrisa ilumina a un bello rostro…

Y asi fue la breve miopia que sufria la rubia fue eliminada con una rapida operación de rayo laser…su padre se habia dado cuenta de que ella sufria bulling y eso casi termina con su vida…

Por lo que hablo con Marie y sugiriendoles el apoyo emocional para la rubia…y ella misma…William se hizo cargo de todos los gastos y escrituro esa casa para la rubia como regalo de cumpleaños.

Serena no podia creerlo, pero lo acepto…al menos ahora que vivian en Escocia, tenian seguro su hogar…por asi decirlo ya que era bastante caro mantenerlo en optimas condiciones, pero su madre se habia adaptado rapidamente…

Gozaba de arreglar el jardin, cocinar y ayudar en lo que podia a Luna y Artemis, el personal encargado de la casa.

Haruka habia recibido de su padre un departamento cercano a la universidad, en el cual vivia la semana completa y el fin de semana regresaba a la casa junto a su madre…

Las clases estaban por iniciar, Serena estaba nerviosa…pero segura de su misma…en 7 meses justos habia recuperado su vida…ahora estaba en sus manos, recuperar la escuela…

El primer dia de clases fue muy agradable, rapidamente hizo varias amigas.

Lita Gowann, una chica muy alta pero con un corazon enorme con quien conecto de inmediato y Minelli Banner, otra rubia a quien le decian Mina de cariño, quien traia una energia impresionante.

Debido a sus calificaciones y un examen que aplico pasando con excelencia la rubia habia revalidado sus materias y se reintegro a la escuela donde se habia quedado.

Asi es que vienes de norteamerica…-dijo Mina con sorpresa.

Si, pero no te pierdes de mucho, Escocia tambien tiene lo suyo…-dijo Serena con una amplia sonrisa.

Eso que ni que…la verdad yo soy feliz viviendo aquí y eso pienso seguir haciendo…-dijo Lita bastante convencida…

Por dios…Lita, cuantas veces he de decirte que debes de vivir la vida, hay mucho por descubrir alla afuera…-completo Mina desesperada…-

Yo creo que si tu eres feliz con ello…no le veo lo malo, yo por ejemplo me vi obligada a mudarme por salud, pero ahora que estoy aquí, he de decir que estoy tranquila y me siento incluso mas segura…-Mina y Lita la miraron con duda…

Pero, se supone que los norteamericanos tienen esa sangre aventurera…-dijo Mina.

Tal vez cuando tienes las posibilidades de hacerlo, pues siemplemente pasa…-contesto Serena…

Vaya, dime donde vives...tal vez nos quede cerca y te podemos dejar ahí…-dijo Lita…

No lo creo, mi casa queda un poco lejos de aquí, pero pasaran por mi, no se preocupen…-dijo Serena.

Vaya, que raro…por que no simplemente pides un cuarto…digo en cualquier fraternidad quedarias…asi estarias junto a nosotras…-dijo Mina frenetica…

Por dios Mina, suficiente tormento para convivir contigo todo el dia como para todavia la tarde y noche, la verdad es que eres afortunada…-dijo Lita con una sonrisa…

Lo que pasa es que mi madre y yo vivimos solas, entonces no quiero dejarla a ella…-dijo con mucha razon la rubia…

Bueno entonces nos vemos…-las chicas se despidieron y dejaron a la rubia esperando a Artemis como habia quedado su padre que hiciera…

Hola…tu eres la chica nueva no…-pregunto un tipo a parecer de la rubia lo bastante guapo como para babear por el…

Si…-contesto Serena con duda…

Perdon, Srita. Por la tardanza, ya esta lista…-pregunto Artemis.

Claro…compermiso…-dijo la rubia mientras subia al coche y partia con Artemis, vio la reaccion de aquel chico y se sintio observada…que diantres…

Que pasa Taiky, por que estas tan pensativo…-pregunto Kendrick.

Nada, solo estaba un poco intrigado por la chica nueva…vaya que es bonita, tiene unos ojos azules hermosos.-dijo el playmate de la universidad…

Dejame adivinar haz puesto tus ojos en ella…-el castaño solo sonrio…-por dios amigo eres insaciable, pero yo creo que esa chica no es para ti…

Ya lo veremos Kendry…ya lo veremos…-dijo el castaño mas que convencido, ya que la verdad le habia encantado la chica…claro estaba que no era igual que sus anteriores conquistas esta era especial.

La rubia llego a su casa despues de una hora, se sentia cansada, pero valdria la pena…lo unico que esperaba era mantenerse firme en el ir y venir diario…

Entro a la casa y la verdad es que se sentia muy afortunada de tener una casa asi de hermosa, seguramente con mucha historia detrás, pero la verdad era que en ese momento no estaba para pensar en eso…tenia tarea que hacer…

No miro a su madre en la amplia sala, por lo que no le dio importancia probablemente estaria en los jardines o descansando…entro a la biblioteca y se puso a estudiar…

El ambiente en la universidad era bastante grato y la verdad era que Serena se la estaba pasando bastante bien, se sentia incluso popular, claro estaba que Lita y Mina lo eran, entonces ella se adapto rapidamente…

Hacia mas de un mes que estaba en este ir y venir a casa, le gustaba estar en ella, pero la verdad es que se sentia agotada…Haruka le habia dicho que viniera a vivir con el y el fin de semana estar con su mama…

Creo que es una buena idea Serena, ademas asi tendremos el pretexto de ir a estudiar a tu casa, para ver al guapo profesor Anderson…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa Mina.

Por dios Mina por lo menos discimula…-Serena solo sonrio…pero la verdad le encantaria que su hermano tuviera una novia, aunque la verdad era que el estaba mas que interesado en una maestra…

Pues creo que esa harina ya no es de tu costal Mina…a poco no haz notado como se lleva con mi prima…-dijo sin querer Lita…

Haber ya me perdi esa informacion…dime de una vez por todas…-contesto Mina con molestia…

Mi prima la profesora Michiru Gavyn…-dijo Lita…-creo como que ellos dos intentaran un acercamiento y la verdad es que hacen una linda pareja…

Por dios en serio…bahhh!...algun dia encontrare al hombre de mis sueños…ese que robara mi corazon y me demostrara que el amor eterno si existe…-Lita y Serena la miraron consternada…era una romantica empedernida.

Hola hermanita como va todo por aquí…-dijo Taiky a Lita era su hermano mayor…- perfecto…

Serena quisiera hablar contigo…-dijo Taiky, la verdad radicaba que el tenia un interes en especial con la rubia y a ella no le era tan indiferente…era un chico educado, inteligente, el playmate de la universidad…le recordaba tanto al chico perfecto…pero en otro mundo en otro universo…en uno donde fue victima de mucho dolor…-

Bueno, como nosotras no queremos hacer mosca mejor nos vamos…espero que pronto nos des la noticia de que te mudaste con tu hermano…-dijo Mina…

Y tu no la presiones…-amenazo Lita a su hermano, ella sabia que tenia buenas intenciones, pero en ocasiones sentia que algo no tan grato le habia pasado a Serena, y sin querer sentia ganas de protegerla…las chicas partieron de ahí…

Que tal va todo...?.-pregunto nervioso el castaño.

La verdad es que bien, solo que la distancia si me esta pegando un poco…-contesto ella timida, pues solo un par de ocasiones habian conversado…-

No se como hacerlo pero la verdad es que me interesaria conocernos…creo que eres una chica hermosa y eres amiga de mi hermana…eso hace mucho la diferencia…-dijo con verdad Taiky.

Por que hace la diferencia…si no mas recuerdo eres el playmate de la escuela…-dijo con burla la rubia…la verdad radicaba en que a ella le gustaba el castaño y ningun hombre ajeno a su familia le habia dicho lo hermosa que era.

La diferencia es que mi hermana es…digamos muy protectora y se que cualquier daño que pudiera hacerte lo pagaria con sangre…-confeso apenado…

Yo mas bien creo que tu deberias de considerar todos esos corazones rotos que haz dejado a tu paso…pero me caes bien y podemos conocernos…-Taiky sonrio como un bobo, mientras la rubia caminaba y subia con su chofer…dejandolo ahí con la esperanza…

De eso hacia mas de 6 meses…la relacion que habian tenido se habia tornado en un noviazgo bienvenido por su familia, ya que Marie a pesar de no haber tenido una vida sentimental estable era una romantica empedernida…

Como ves con esto de la graduacion...me acompañaras…-dijo Taiky mientras tenia abrazada a Serena…

Tal vez…-

Oye…no se supone que por ser tu novio debes decir que si mi amor…-completo Taiky y la verdad era que estaba enamorado…la rubia tambien…

Te dije que si…sabes que si…-contesto Serena mientras reia por las cosquillas que el le hacia…

Taiky la trajo de frente a el y sus labios se buscaron…el habia sido el primer chico en animarse a darle un beso y la verdad era que lo disfrutaba mucho…lo amaba…el era el correcto…parecia todo un cuento de hadas…

La graduacion fue una excelente fiesta, a ella todavia le quedaban un par de años antes de pensar en graduarse…

Taiky tenia una excelente oferta de trabajo…pero no estaria tan cerca de la rubia…su trabajo estaria en Londres…algunas horas de viaje para estar juntos pero el deseaba darse una estabilidad y despues casarse con ella.

No quiero que estes triste…ademas quedamos en que irias a visitarme en cuanto esten de vacaciones, la mas feliz es mi hermana y esa mina…-Serena sonrio la verdad es que se habian puesto felices de viajar a Londres…

Pues se que todo este sacrificio que es para nosotros…pero al final estaremos juntos…-dijo con razon la rubia…

Sabes que desde que puse mis ojos en ti no me arrepiento de haberlo echo…eres la mujer de mis sueños y te amo…te amo tanto que me dolera dejarte…pero justo ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerte…ademas tu tambien seguiras estudiando…

Lo se mi amor…te amo…-se dieron un beso cargado de pasion…la rubia y el habian decidido esperar hasta casarse para intimar…

Dios cada dia me es mas dificil aguantar mi promesa…pero lo hare por el amor que te tengo…-dijo Taiky…

La rubia recordaba eso hacia mas de 2 años que el estaba en Londres…sus llamadas eran muchas al principio…los viajes eran constantes…el éxito llego a el y todo parecia igual…

Ella seria quien daria el discurso de cierre, se graduaria con honores, por lo que sus padres estaban contentos y orgullosos, asi como su hermano Haruka y su cuñada Michiru.

En serio que te vas a una graduacion…para eso pediste los dias…-dijo Kaolinet Metalia la amiguita placentera del castaño.

No creo que sea de tu incumbencia…-contesto el mientras se levantaba de la cama, la verdad radicaba que amaba a Serena y deseaba mas que a nada en el mundo casarse y formar una familia…pero era hombre…y no era un santo…casi tres años esperar sin accion en otro pais, con una promesa de castidad…definitivamente no era para el…

Por dios Taiky no se que le ves a esa chica…es tan…insipida…-contesto Kaolinet mientras se levantaba mostrando su desnudes…cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas la tomaria sin reparo…

Mira Kaolinet, tu eres una mujer guapa…tienes un cuerpo de infarto…eres excelente en la cama…eres lista…pero no eres la clase de mujer con la que uno piensa formar una familia…-contesto el con una sinceridad brutal…mientras terminaba por anudarse la corbata…

Eres un grosero…sabes que pasaria si tu amada noviecilla se enterara de que estas cada noche en mi cama y que vives a mi lado…-dijo con ardor la pelirroja.

Ella no te conoce y tu nunca llegaras a ella…ademas por las buenas sabes que soy complaciente pero por las malas…no te metas conmigo, tengo una vida antes que tu y una despues que tu…ademas no todo es gratis querida…tus servicios se ven perfectamente reflejados en los lujos que te doy…caprichitos que a mi me cuestan una fortuna…-y esa era la verdad un trato de beneficios mutuos…-me voy…ha sido un placer como siempre estar en tu cama…pero creo que aquí cerramos este trato…

No lo creo Taiky…creo que nos veremos obligados a seguir con este acuerdo…-dijo con seguridad Kaolinet.

Te equivocas…-sin mas tomo su maleta y la dejo ahí desnuda como una perra en celo…reventando de coraje…

Pero esto no se quedara asi…-dijo con ira la pelirroja…-a mi ningun tipo me bota…

Como ves mi capullo…te interesaria trabajar en Londres…-esa era una oferta increible…su padre estaba apoyandola mas que nunca…con ese trabajo obtendria la experencia que necesitaba y podria estar cerca de Taiky…

Es genial…pero mi mama…-dijo con pesar la rubia.

Yo estare bien hija, ademas podras estar cerca de Taiky…creo que yo aceptaria sin dudarlo…-dijo Marie alentandola a hacerlo…

Ademas nosotros no la dejamos sola ningun instante y menos el…-dijo Haruka mientras su hijo Scott gateaba alrededor de la mesa mientras gritaba de emocion ante la risa de todos…

Haruka se habia casado con Michiru hacia 2 años y ahora disfrutaban de su bebe de 8 meses…identico a el…

Creo que es una buena oferta…-contesto ella.

Hola…-una voz conocida la hizo girar…Taiky…

Dios…haz llegado…no pense que vinieras amor…-dijo con sinceridad la rubia.

Como crees que me perderia la graduacion de la mujer mas importante de mi vida…-ambos se unieron en un abrazo y se dieron un beso hacia mas de 6 meses que no se veian…

Dios con tanta miel creo que me hare diabetico…-dijo Haruka.

Se saludaron con gusto, Taiky sabia que su futura esposa era el producto de la casa chica de Sir. Anderson., pero eso no le quitaba nada…el la amaba…

La graduacion fue emotiva…Serena lucia hermosa y el estaba cada dia mas convencido de ella seria la luz de su camino…

Recibio con sorpresa el hecho de que la rubia trabajaria en la empresa de unos de los socios de su padre que estaba en Londres…sintio de momento alegria…pero despues recordo a Kaolinet…ahora si que se dio cuenta de que sus actos podrian tener consecuencias…pero no debia de pensar en lo negativo si no en que la vida no seria tan cruel como para perderla…

Pero en ocasiones el destino no es el mejor aliado…

* * *

Hola, se que esta un tanto diferente la historia habrá nuevas parejas...pero todo justificado...y todo se pondrá interesante...gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste la historia como a mi...mis ideas gracias a dios fluyen rápido...espero actualizar mañana...saludos... :)


	4. EL TIEMPO

**C****APITULO 4 **

**EL TIEMPO**

La rubia habia aceptado el cambio, Taiky quedo en recorgerla en el aeropuerto y acompañarla a su instalacion en su nuevo departamento, claro estaba que en la mejor zona posible…

Lo bueno de este cambio era que Mina se mudaria con ella y trabajaria en una compañía cercana a la suya…

Llegaron al mismo y el castaño fiel a su palabra ahí estaba, la recibio con mucho gusto y a la vez con temor…pues sabia que ahora estaba en peligro su relacion en caso de que Kaolinet Metalia soltara la sopa.

Mi amor…que hermosa estas…-dijo con la verdad Taiky mientras se unia en un beso con la rubia…

Dios…estoy en verdad contenta ahora estaremos juntos…-dijo serena…

Ammmmm, perdon pero no soy un fantasma, la verdad es que estoy cansada…-dijo con burla Mina quitandole lo romantico al asunto…

Vamos pues…-les ayudo con el equipaje y subieron a su coche un precioso mercedes..

Vaya creo que a mi amigo Taiky le va mas que bien…que carro tan lindo…-dijo Mina asombrada…Serena solio sonrio le daba gusto ver que los sueños de su novio se estaban cumpliendo…

Pero sentia algo raro…-te pasa algo Taiky…-pregunto la rubia…

Mmm, no nada…lo que pasa es que recorde algo del trabajo…solo eso…-dijo Taiky con pesar…dios fuera piadoso de el…

Pues vamos…-llegaron al apartamento que estaba mas que bien ubicado, incluso mejor que el de Taiky, que sabia perfectamente el poder que tenia el padre de Serena.

Bien, pues creo que les mostre lo indispensable de la ciudad en el breve recorrido que dimos…-dijo Taiky.

Muchas gracias por todo…espero no haberte causado molestias mi amor…pero te prometo que es la ultima…-contesto Serena, mientras le daba un beso…

Bueno pues a que horas recogemos esa hermosura…-dijo Mina entusiasmada…

Que hermosura..?.-pregunto Taiky mientras Serena lo miraba.

Lo que pasa es que mi padre me compro un coche por que cree que es mas seguro que andar utilizando el transporte y el pretexto era mi regalo de graduacion…-Taiky se quedo un tanto sorprendido, pues si bien sabia que la rubia no era interesada…ese departamento, como esa casa y ese coche que seguramente seria el mejor…el nunca tendria acceso a esos lujos…

Bueno espero que te sea util…yo me marcho y nos marcamos al celular te parece…tengo que volver al trabajo.-dijo Taiky…

Gracias por todo mi amor…-se despidio de el con un beso…

Que emocion Serena…-sin mas festejo su nuevo hogar.

Como te fue con la llegada de tu amor…-dijo en tono de burla Yaten Kou su compañero de trabajo…

Por dios es necesario que te burles…-dijo con enfado el castaño…

Perdon…crei que vendrias de mejor humor…pero en fin…y que tal van a vivir juntos o que…-pregunto con insistencia…

La verdad es que no se que pase…digamos que le di el corton a Kao y no lo tomo de la mejor forma…-dijo con pesar Taiky…

Viejo, la verdad creo que la haz regado terrible…pero te…

Ya lo se te lo dije…pero la verdad es que estoy preocupado….-dijo con pesar Taiky…

Pero en ocasiones lo que tanto nos aflige tiene una situacion facil para resolverse y en este caso seria el tiempo…el tiempo que todo posee…el tiempo que todo lo maneja…el tiempo que esta contra reloj.

Serena habia acudido a la agencia por un coche sencillo que era ello que esperaba pero no se imagino toparse con una camioneta Volvo XC60…la verdad es que era demasiado para ella…pero no podia negar que era la mejor…de las mas seguras en el mercado y no habia devolucion…era de ella.

Mina estaba sorprendida, pues ella tambien vivia de manera comoda, pero lujos como este nunca…

Dios Sere, la verdad es que esta camioneta es la mejor…vaya…si que opaca al coche de Taiky…-y asi fue…

El lunes entraba ya y estaba demasiado nerviosa…no conocia a la gente con la que trabajaria…pero haria su mejor esfuerzo…

Se puso un traje sastre de falda de color negro, con una blusa color blanco…unas zapatillas negras de tacon comodo…y se hizo una coleta alta, maquillaje sencillo y vuala…-dios espero verme bien en mi primer dia de trabajo…

Creo que conquistaras varios corazones…pero como me veo…-dijo conqueta Mina…

Te ves devastadora…-ambas rieron, subieron a la camioneta y partieron al trabajo, Serena dejo a Mina y despues ella llego a su escuela…

Buenos dias vengo con el Lic. Chiba…-anuncio Serena a la recepcionista que sonrio amablemente…

Me puede indicar su nombre…-pregunto la chica.

Si, soy Serena Anderson…-contesto la rubia la chica marco el numero y le dio el pase…subio al ascensor y se bajo en el piso 4…

Buenos dias, vengo con el Lic. Chiba…-dijo Serena con seriedad…

Si claro, pasa el te esta esperando…-dijo con amabilidad…

Toco la puerta y le dieron el pase…despues de un instante, entro y estaba frente a ella un hombre bastante agradable podria decirse que le parecia un poco familiar…pero tal vez era solo un dejavou.

Toma asiento…-la rubia lo hizo…-asi que te haz graduado con honores…-dijo Chiba con seriedad, mientras la rubia asentia.

Perfecto, creo que cubres basicamente lo que requiero de mi asistente, poco a poco iras teniendo mas confianza, conociendo mas de todo lo que aquí hay y obviamente te dare mas trabajo…puedes dirigirte con Rei Morogh, ella te dira en que consiste el trabajo.

Sin mas Serena salio del despacho y siguio las instrucciones…se dio cuenta de que la chica hablaba por el telefono…espero…

Hola tu eres Serena verdad…te puedo tutear…-pregunto con diligencia Rei.

Si, claro yo tambien puedo hacerlo…-la pelinegra asintio…Serena no tenia la capacidad de una simple asistente y eso se habia notado a menos de 1 mes de trabajo…

Pasaba horas con su jefe, lo cierto era que habia cumplido ya seis meses en el trabajo y se pasaba haciendo balances, sacando cifras, apasionandose con todo lo que el manejo de una empresa como esa era…su padre habia dado en el clavo…amaba su trabajo…

Lo que en verdad lamentaba era su relacion, cada dia era menos posible encontrarse con Taiky, el viajaba con frecuencia, por lo que cuando habia tiempo libre el estaba fuera, o cuando el tenia tiempo, ella estaba saturada de trabajo…lo que paso es que ella se habia hecho adulta.

Hola…como haz estado…-pregunto Taiky con un poco de resistencia, pues no tenian mucho tiempo para conincidir, ahora ella era la que estaba en el proceso de adaptacion…

Creo que bien…con mucho trabajo…pero bien…-dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo…

Ahora parece que tengo que sacar cita con mi novia, para poder verla…-dijo con sarcasmo, pero en especial ese dia habia sido uno de los mas pesados…

Lamento que tengamos que estar pasando por esto Taiky pero tu sabes que a penas me estoy adaptando y mi jefe es muy estricto…

Y un esclavisador…por que no me quitas esta idea de la cabeza que tengo, el esta interesado en ti como mujer…-pregunto con un tono molesto…

De que hablas…el Lic. Chiba es incapaz de eso…es muy respetuoso conmigo y nunca hablamos de nada que no sea trabajo…asi que no viene a lugar lo que me dices…-contesto ella molesta…

En serio, digo si te ve asi todos los dias…pues yo creo que el debe de tener un interes mas alla…-la razon por la que sentia celos era el interes no por Seiya Chiba, si no por todo el corporativo que decian que esa chica era la amante del jefe…una belleza…

Creo que no es justo que me faltes al respeto y si no confias en mi, entonces sera mejor que no me lastimes y sigas con tu camino…yo tengo mi frente en alto y no pienso negarme a seguir asi…-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Serena.

Pero la ira era un poco mas grande para el ego de macho herido de Taiky…-ok, entonces tu me estas terminando…vaya pense que eras la chica tierna de quien me enamore, pero no eres ni la sombra de ella…era logico, rodeada de tantos lujos…

Tu no sabes Taiky…no sabes nada de mi…-contesto ella molesta por que si bien ahora disfrutaba de comodidades basicas como una casa o un carro…antes nunca imagino tenerlas…

Eso no se nada mas de ti y no quiero seguir sabiendo nada…asi que toma tu camino que yo hace tiempo que habia tomado el mio…-contesto molesto dejando entrever que alguien mas estaba disponible para el…

Serena se sintio mal, pero no por que el se fuera…si no al ver sus sueños desechos…el sueño de tener una familia propia y darle todo lo que a ella a temprana edad le habia sido arrebatado…ahora era cuestion de esperar…

Se sentia fatal…pero si habia podido recuperar su vida en 7 meses…esto no seria nada comparado…se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y decidio dar un paseo…

Camino con todas la emociones, los recuerdos, las sonrisas, los besos, las caricias, las promesas en cada poro de su piel martillandola como nunca y sus sentimientos queriendose desbordar…

Taiky habia entrado a su vida para darle una esperanza que creyo no tener nunca…el amor…que alguien la viera como la mujer que era…y eso habia pasado…

La habia hecho sentirse mujer, hermosa, deseada, femenina, vulnerable y amada…pero la distancia y el tiempo no habian sido los mejores aliados…

Extendio los brazos y giro como cuando era niña, dio varias vueltas recordando sus clases de ballet sacudiendo de su cabeza el cumulo de emociones de las que habia sido victima…dejaria atrás el pasado y Taiky no seria mas que un agradable recuerdo del inicio de su vida…

Y asi fue habian pasado 2 largos años viviendo en Londres, ahora era la representante de relaciones internacionales, con constancia viajaba, al igual que Mina…

Ambas hacian una dupla magnifica, se cuidaban, se protegian y habian creado un lazo fraternal…

Mina estuvo a su lado en los momentos dificiles y ella de igual forma…Lita ahora se habia alejado un poco por sentir vergüenza de su hermano, pues ella se dio cuenta en un viaje que hizo de los lios amorosos en los que su hermano estaba involucrado…

Gracias al cielo los rumores sobre su relacion con Seiya Chiba habian terminado, pues habia creado una amistad entrañable con su esposa Kakyuu, con quien tenia ya un tiempo casado en secreto…pero el fruto de su matrimonio se reflejaba con su retoño…el pequeño Jacob Chiba de 2 años.

Su padre se mantenia siempre en contacto con ella, en ocasiones coincidian en comidas o eventos y podrian charlar sin temor de ser vinculados con la prensa que estaba a la orden del dia.

Su madre vivia dichosa, rodeada de dos nietos hijos de Haruka y Michiru…pero siempre le decia que le encantaria tener un rubio retoño de su parte…

La noticia del acelerado matrimonio de Taiky con Amy Mizuno le cayo de sorpresa…jamas se imagino que esa chica de la que habia sido amiga una breve temporada en norteamerica ahora fuera la esposa de su ex…

Sonrio por la ironia de la vida, pero tal vez seria que ambos se habian complementado perfectamente…sintio nostalgia al ver las revistas de sociales y verlos posando con alegria ante la camara…pero no le dolia…al contrario ella ahora tenia una vida grandiosa…

Estaba conociendo muchas partes del mundo y conocia gente…montones de pretendientes a sus pies…excelentes partidos…pero a ella no le interesaba…ahora su prioridad era crecer mas…

Ya no quedaba un solo rastro de esa chica debil, esa chica fragil, de braquets, con esa ropa espantosa…

Ella y Mina, ahora iban a las mejores boutiques, a los mejores eventos, a las mejores galas, a las mejores discos…

Dios en verdad crees que luzco bien…-dijo Serena con duda al verse con ese minuscolo vestido negro y esa chaqueta de cuero, con esos botines de infarto…

Por dios estas preciosa…vamos que esta noche esta Yaten Kou y quiero que vea lo que se pierde el muy idiota…-dijo Mina quien tenia meses detrás del peliplata quien siempre le mostraba indiferencia total…

Serena siguio a su amiga que tambien estaba enfundada en un minisculo vestido rojo…

Yaten la miro a lo lejos…dios esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo…no se habia quitado de su mente lo que se sentirian esas piernas enlazadas en las suyas…

O como seria hundirse en su suave carne…probar sus deliciosas curvas centimetro a centimetro…

Que pasa hermano…sueltalo ya…-dijo con insistencia Darien Chiba…

Eso es lo que me pasa hermano…dios no sabes como me he prendado de Minelli Banner…es una diosa y quiero tenerla en mi regazo montando…-concluyo con ardor el peliplata que lucia regio con su corte de cabello corto, un perfecto armani color plata…

Dios…-respondio Darien al mirar a la chica que la acompañaba….se tenso de placer al verla…esas piernas larguisimas…el cabello rubio caia libremente y sus ojos…esos ojos que hiptnotizarian a cualquiera…

Sintio celos arrebatados al reconocer a Diamante Black acercarsele…verla sonreir asi…unas enormes ganas de golpearlo le llenaron el alma…

Bailar con el de esa forma no era lo mejor…Diamante era un hombre casado…pero si a ella le gustaba jugar con fuego…el que podia hacer…

Dios son hermosas las dos…-respondio con verdad Andrew…

Lo se pero estan con Black…-contesto con reproche Darien…

Pero no creo que permanezcan con el toda la noche…no ha de tardar de aparecer su calvario…-dijo con verdad Yaten.

Bueno Diamante lo mejor sera que nos despidamos, tu sabes que tu mujer la verdad es un grano en el culo y no tenemos tiempo para eso…asi que espero te la pases bien con ella…-sin mas Serena se despidio y Mina igual, dejando a Diamante arrepentido…la verdad es que adoraba a Serena, era la clase de mujer con la que nunca te enfadarias…

Las rubias llegaron a su mesa, mientras la musica era un deleite…-vaya que traes de un ala a Diamante Black…

Dijo mina mientras el peliplata les enviaba una bandeja con la mejor Champagne…ambas levantaban las copas en señal de agradecimiento.

No me interesan los hombres casados…la verdad es que soy feliz siendo soltera…amo mi libertad…pero brindemos por el futuro que tenemos a la mano mi querida Minelli…-dijo Sere mientras levantaban y chocaban ambas…

Yaten estaba por bajar, pero noto que la compañía de Zafiro Lennox acababa con sus esperanzas, pues ese tipo era uno de los mas galanes de la epoca

Lo cierto era que habia notado a la rubia rondandolo, pero el se habia mostrado bastante distante, no queria problemas suficiente con su ex como para cargar con otro mas, pero un buen revolcon no le caeria nada mal…formalizar una relacion eran palabras grandes que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir…

Creo que nuestras esperanzas murieron en ello…-corto Andrew la excitación que se sentia por bajar a la pista con esas bellas chicas…aunque solo eran dos…sin duda eran las mas hermosas…

La musica cambio escuchandose una melodiosa salsa interpretada por Marck Anthony…curiosa cancion… tengo tanto miedo de perderte…

Zafiro tomo la mano de la rubia y comenzaron un suave movimiento de caderas…y lentamente se fueron incorporando a la cancion…

Suaves vueltas, daban un aire encandor…parecia una bailarina, Darien miraba con mucha atencion…

Cada parte de su cuerpo se perlaba del sudor y del magnetismo sexual que ella emanaba…dichoso fuera ese tipo que posaba con voluntad las formas de la rubia…

La cancion los mecia con delicia…y Darien se sentia asi…enamorado, hipnotizado…dios…con miedo de perder algo que no era de el…

Tenia que saber quien era ella, donde podia encontrarla…deseaba con ferviente calor…poseerla…hacerla suya…de el…para siempre…

Serena se movia con gracia sin igual, si algo amaba de Miami era la diversidad cultural…Anais su amiga cubana era quien la habia enseñado a moverse asi…ahora agradecia eso…

Sintio el suave roce de su piel con la entrepierna de Zafiro en un inigualable vaiven…lento…que acompañaba a la melodia siguiente…celos…

Y de eso se reventaba Darien sin conocerla de celos…

* * *

Holaa…espero que les guste el capitulo…gracias por sus comentarios…Saludos..


	5. CELOS

**CAPITULO 5**

**C****ELOS…**

Serena se movia con lenta gracia ante la cara agradable de su amigo Zafiro…un verdadero hombre con el podia tener toda la confianza del mundo…

_Yo no he deseado jamas en la vida cambiarme por nadie  
pues con mis defectos y con mis virtudes siempre pude aceptarme_

_de mis fracasos, mis amores, siempre aprendi de mis errores  
pero nunca celos o envidia de nadie jamas yo senti_

Al pelinegro le reventaba la manera en que el le tomaba de las cadera y la meneaba de esa forma, mientras la rubia con una sensual vuelta se deshacia de la chamarra…

_Hasta que el destino me puso ante mi tu mirada de angel  
y asi comenzo mi obsesion, mi delirio por conquistarte  
pero al saber que no eras libre, no me aleje y en cambio quise estar lo mas cerca psible de ti, espiarte y seguirte alli donde vas_

Darien tomo su trago de un solo golpe sintiendo el ardor del Whisky recorrer su garganta, haciendo que su sangre hirviera de deseo…deseo por esa mujer con ojos de angel…

_Envidia, me muero de celos y envidia  
pensando en la forma en que el te acaricia  
y siempre me estoy imaginando  
las veces que el te hace suya  
no puedo aguantar tantos celos  
me muero de envidia  
envidia, queriendo ser luna en la noche  
y asi ser testigo de tanto derroche  
_

Ella sonrio y lo miro directamente…Darien sintio que su entrepierna le respondia, pero ese malnacido estaba ahí, gozando de la sedosa piel de marfil que poseia, con ese vaiven de cuerpos entrelazados en cada vuelta, cada giro…

_queriendo cambiar yo mi vida por la de ese hombre  
y amarte haste que se te olvide...su nombre_

Darien se sentia frustado como era posible eso si apenas hoy la habia visto en toda su vida y eso provocaba en el unos celos irracionables…

Va _contra mis principios, mi moral, mi dignidad  
el tener sentimientos de amor por una mujer ajena  
que sera mi condena...que me va a matar  
_

Maldito fuera, dios esa mujer no sabia lo que estaba provocando en el y en todos los que ahí tenian sangre…era una diosa sensual…- Maldita sea…-dijo con coraje ante la mirada de Yaten.

_Envidia, me muero de celos y envidia  
pensando en la forma en que el te acaricia  
y siempre me estoy imaginando  
las veces que el te hace suya  
no puedo aguantar tantos celos  
me muero de envidia  
envidia, queriendo ser luna en la noche  
y asi ser testigo de tanto derroche  
queriendo cambiar yo mi vida por la de ese hombre  
y amarte haste que se te olvide...su nombre_

Sentia como le hervia la sangre de pensar que ese hombre recibia los favores de ella…no lo toleraba…deseaba el ser que moviera ese cuerpo asi…

_No puedo aguantar tantos celos, estoy que me muero de envidia  
ay me muero de envidia  
pensando en la forma en que el te acaricia y te hace suya  
no puedo aguantar tantos celos,estoy que me muero de envidia  
_

Que siente ese tipo con ese espectaculo…-dijo arrebatadamente Darien mientras le arrebataba al mesero el vaso de Whisky, y lo bebia de sorbo sin perder a la rubia de escena.

_Que celos, los malditos celos  
estos celos con mi vida van a terminar  
que celos,los malditos celos_

Dios calmate hombre…hasta parece que estas celoso de el…-confirmo Andrew con mucha razon, pero el no debia decirlo…sabia el temperamento que ahora poseia Darien Chiba.

_No se lo que me pasa,esta maldita envidia  
que va acabar conmigo yo lo se,si no te hago mia  
na contra mis principios,mi moral,querer amar a  
una mujer que es ajena  
vivir asi no puedo mas,en esta agonia_

Serena se la estaba pasando de maravilla en los brazos de Zafiro, lo adoraba…-vamos preciosa…los ultimos pasos…-dijo Zafiro a su oido, mientras ella se dejaba envolver en unas cuantas vueltas…

Vivir asi no puedo mas  
te digo no puedo mas  
vivir asi no puedo mas  
no puedo mas,no puedo mas

Sin mas la cancion empezo a bajar de ritmo, poco a poco ella se mecia en un vaiven cadencioso…un dulce vaiven que volvia loco a Darien…y el era el que no podia mas con ese espectaculo y su sangre hirviente de deseo y venganza…venganza contra Zafiro Lennox…sin mas la cancion termino, el pelinegro alzo a la rubia y la deslizo por su cuerpo uniendose en un apasionado beso…logrando con esto que darien arrojara el vaso contra la pared…

Andrew y Yaten se miraron sacados de onda, conocian a Darien, lo cierto es que ahora al mando de la empresa con sede en Norteamerica, el pelinegro habia forjado el carácter de Mamuro Chiba, por lo que esa clase de reacciones eran producto de una molestia en verdad grande…

Sin mas salio de ahí, no deseaba ver lo que vendria despues de que esa mujer tomara unas copas…

Dios santo han estado estupendos…me encanta como bailan ustedes dos…espero que Anais me enseñe tan bien como lo hizo contigo…-dijo con alegria Mina…

Serena necesitaba recuperar el aliento…- vaya que ahora si…dios me canse…-dijo en un suspiro…

Sera que ahora si me daras mi atencion correspondiente…-dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa…lo cierto estaba en que eran amigos con derecho y no le molestaba nada a la rubia.

Por dios pueden dejar de derramar miel sobre mi…-dijo Mina con una sonrisa…

Dime quien fue quien te mando esta cara champagne…-pregunto Zafiro con cara de celos…

En serio me haras una escena…-dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

No…la verdad es que tu eres libre como yo…es un halago para ti que alguien tenga una atencion asi…pero no creo que le parezca que este con el objeto de su deseo en mis piernas…ademas de que siento una mirada que me mataria si fuera capaz de hacerlo…-

Lo adivinaste fue Diamante…-contesto Serena con una linda sonrisa…-mmm…la verdad es que es un tipo agradable, pero he de decirte que lo unico malo es su esposa…

Ni que lo digas es una arpia y trepadora…pero al parecer lo tiene un tanto harto…-completo Mina.

Si, pero hay algunos millones en ese acuerdo, digamos que Esmeralda Black tambien tiene sus millones invertidos y no les queda otra mas que aguantarse…-contesto Zafiro con verdad.

O sea como un matrimonio por conveniencia…pense que estabamos en pleno siglo XXI…no me imagine que aun existieran esos matrimonios…-dijo Mina mientras bebia de su copa nuevamente.

Que tal si tu y yo nos movemos por la pista…-dijo Zafiro sonriente mientras Mina miraba discretamente al idiota de Kou…que permanecia ahí parado sin hacer nada …

Vamos Zaf a sacarle brillo a la pista…-dijo sin mas.

Perfecto…-se despidio de Sere con un beso en los labios y siguio a Mina…

Por dios creo que tu adorada baila bastante bien…-dijo con sorna Andrew.

Parece que ese Lennox no tiene llene con su rubia…ahora baila con mi conquista de esta noche.

Cual tuya, si ella viene sola con sus amigos…ademas no creo que esa chica sea de una sola noche Yaten, como de esas a las que estas acostumbrado…-contesto el rubio.

Puede que tengas razon, pero no olvides que soy Yaten Kou y si decido llevarme una mujer a la cama lo consigo a como de lugar, tarde que temprano ese culito sera mio…-afirmo el peliplata.

Despues de un baile, la musica bajo de tono, por lo que Mina le pidio a Seiya espacio para ir al baño…-Amiga me urge ir al baño…todo tuyo.

Mientras Serena se levantaba en la mesa y Zafiro le abria los brazos…ella sonrio y se unio a su suave abrazo…al fondo la musica sonaba con un suave Slave to Love…

Dios si no fueras mi amiga…te juro que te haria el amor hasta el amanecer…-Serena sintio que se ponia roja como el tomate…por lo que Zafiro dio varias vueltas volviendo a su ritmo la cancion…

No se que pasara cuando encuentres al hombre de tu vida…me sentire celoso…-dijo de broma Zafiro…

Por dios…no seas gracioso…a mi me parece que te pondrias mas celoso de Mina que de mi…- y vuala en el punto exacto…

Dios…no me la nombres…-contesto el con seriedad…

Yo no se por que tomas la via menos favorecedora, tal vez si le declaras a Mina tus intenciones ella se lo piense y te tome…-dijo Serena.

No lo se…ahora si que me sorprendes Serena Anderson…me sorprendes pense que me querias para ti eternamente…pero bueno…creo que esperare…-dijo Zafiro mientras miraba como Yaten conversaba con mina…

Espero no interrumpirte…-dijo Yaten con una calida sonrisa.

Hola, no te habia visto…como estas…-dijo Mina tratando de ser natural…

Bien, es una grata sorpresa verte…vienes con tu amiga y su novio cierto…-dijo Yaten para sacar platica…

Ah,,,mmm…si Sere y Zaf…somos todos amigos…-contesto la rubia ante la mirada de duda del peliplata.

Que te parece si te invito una copa…-dijo con cortesia Yaten mientras tomaban una mesa cercana, pero ahora por que de la nada el tomaba esas molestias, cuando habia pasado meses evitandola.

Te he de confesar que he estado pensando estos dias en ti…-dijo con sinceridad el peliplata…

Vaya…eso si me sorprende…-contesto ella.- tu bailas…?

Claro…me acompañas…-sin mas le tomo la mano a la rubia y la verdad es que se sintio demasiado bien…llegaron a la pista y se acoplaron demasiado bien…

Mina se sentia rara de estar con Yaten, no era lo que ella esperaba…ese palpitar de corazon, el arrebato de la pasion…giraron un par de veces y quedo frente a Zafiro y Serena…

Los miraba sonreir…y se sintio algo incomoda…si incomoda…pero no pudo descifrar ese sentimiento…sintio como Yaten la apretaba contra su cuerpo y sintio una parte de la anatomia del peliplata…

Sintio todo menos deseo…dios que le pasaba si ella deseaba estar con el desde hacia tiempo…la cancion termino y la verdad era que no se sentia tan comoda…ahora ella lo votaria como el lo habia echo por costumbre desde hacia un tiempo.

Bien, pues creo que estamos pronto a irnos y la verdad es que mañana tengo que salir de viaje…-Yaten se saco de onda, nadie nunca lo rechazaba…

Sera que pronto nos reunimos…-una buena pregunta…

Si, claro…-Yaten le entrego una tarjeta de presentacion y se despidio con un suave beso en la comisura de los labios…pero no era lo que ella deseaba sentir…

Serena estaba sentada tomandose otra copa, mientras Zafiro iba al baño…miro acercarse a Mina como un tanto desencantada…- que paso…como te fue…?

Mina tomo asiento y tomo su copa…-no era lo que esperaba…no se…-dijo con frustracion…

Pero si estabas animada…-dijo Serena con sorpresa.

Si, pero no se que paso…-Zafiro llego y noto la mirada de Mina hacia el…el clavo estaba ahí…

Ok, creo que se que es lo que pasa aquí…-Zafiro tomo asiento y puso cara de Whattt?...

Que pasa Sere…-pregunto el pelinegro…

Pasa algo que me interesa y se que puede hacer bastante feliz a mis amigos…pero como los dos son un par de ciegos y tontos, pues es dificil…los ayudare un poco…-

De que hablas Serena…-dijo Mina con pesar.

Hablo de que Zafiro y tu deben de estar juntos…de eso…por dios Zaf dile…-el pelinegro se tomo la copa de un jalon, si tenia que armarse de valor ese era el preciso momento de hacerlo…

Que…?.-dijo mina mientras sentia como su corazon se aceleraba como antes no lo habia hecho…

Mina se que tu ves como nos llevamos Zafiro y yo…podria decirse que no es la mejor conducta que tenemos, dandonos besos…pero no hemos pasado de eso y se que el siente algo por ti…

Mina sentia como cada fibra de su ser se ponia tensa…

Bueno sera mejor que me vaya tengo que descansar…tendre una presentacion dificil…-se despidio de los dos y partio rumbo al departamento.

Afuera hacia bastante frio, afortunadamente siempre traia un abrigo de mas en la camioneta…le dio el ticket al valet y espero su coche…

Hace frio no…-dijo una voz que le sonaba familiar, pero no le parecio reconocerla.

Si…bastante…-contesto mientras ante ella el hombre perfecto, el novio de la tirana Beryl Metalia, esa mujer que le habia cambiado la vida de una manera drastica…seguirian juntos…

Bailas muy bien…-dijo Darien con en un tono de reproche…

Gracias…-contesto ella con indiferencia, si bien en su pasado le habia parecio eso un hombre perfecto…ahora le parecia el mas grande idiota del mundo.

Quien te enseño…la salsa no es un ritmo tan facil de aprender…-dijo el tratando de hacer conversacion…

Miami, amigo…Miami…-contesto ella con ironia…

Si es un lugar hermoso…-contesto el con poca paciencia…-y a todo esto como te llamas…

El valet afortunadamente ya venia con su camioneta, si bien Darien no estaba alcoholizado, la verdad es que tenia algunas copas de mas que lo hacian trastabillar un poco, pero ahora el objeto de su deseo estaba frente a el…

Para su propia fortuna lo que quedaba de alcohol se le habia ido a los pies en cuanto la miro ahí parada esperando su coche, cualquiera podria pensar que una mujer asi saldria con alguien a su lado o por lo menos, junto a Lennox con quien repartia sus besos con tanta facilidad.

Hola preciosa…todo bien…-dijo Diamante Black, mientras notaba la incomodidad de la que ahora era la chica mas deseada en Londres…quien lo diria en su juventud sufrio de bulling.

Si, Dante…ya me voy…gracias por la champagne…-dijo la rubia ante la antenta mirada del pelinegro.-

No es nada…-la escolto y se despidieron de beso mientras las tripas de Darien se retorcian…sin mas partio…

Diamante le entrego el ticket al valet…-hace frio no Chiba.

Quien es ella…?.-increible pero no sabia quien era…

Serenity Anderson…pero no te metas en problemas esa chica no es para ti…

Y para un hombre casado si…-dijo con la verdad en la boca.

Tampoco para mi…digamos que es una chica de la alta sociedad…tiene sangre azul en las venas…-Darien se quedo dudoso…

Con eso tengo para saber quien es…-sin mas tomo su porshe y partio al hotel donde estaba hospedado…-Serenity Anderson…un bello nombre para una bella mujer…-

La rubia llego a su departamento…estaba cansada y la presencia de Darien Chiba, la verdad le habia movido el piso, tal vez no estuviera tan interesada en el, pero le removia un tanto la curiosidad…

Sin embargo era tarde y debia de preparar una presentacion para el lunes, pues los socios de norteamerica vendrian, asi que su plan de expasion debia aplicarse en esa cede…

Sabia de mano de Seiya que probablemente habria fuertes cambios, principalmente en la empresa de Londres, pues la de Norteamerica, estaba ya consolidada hacia mas de 30 años y estaba dentro de las probabilidades que su jefe se regresara a su natal pais para manejarla…un beneficio para su jefe.

Respiro, se desmaquillo con tranquilidad, se cepillo el pelo y a su mente vino Darien…una y otra vez…pero ese pasado doloroso ahí se quedaría…

* * *

Hola dejo otro capitulo mas…gracias por sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir con esta historia…saludos…


	6. EL NUEVO JEFE

**CAPITULO 6**

**NUEVO JEFE**

Serena trabajaba en la presentacion, iba bastante adelantada, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana…bebio otro sorbo de su café, recordo a Mina…por lo que se levanto y camino a su cuarto para ver si estaba dormida…su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que no estaba…- donde estaras…?.-

Le marco al celular, capaz de que algo podria haberle pasado…sono una dos tres…-bueno…- contesto una voz adormilada…

Zafiro…!.-dijo ella con sorpresa…

Estamos dormidos…marca mas tarde…-y solo escucho el bip bip bip del telefono colgado…

La verdad es que no esperaba que pasara tan pronto…por dios…se rio por la sopresa…pero estaba bien…tenia hambre, asi que se preparo unos huevos, otro café y pan tostado…desayuno mientras veia la television.

Nada novedoso…asi que lo apago y termino de desayunar para seguir con su trabajo…

Mina se removio en la cama…sentia que le dolia un poco el cuello por lo que trato de estirarse y se topo con algo…mas bien era alguien…si mas todas las imágenes de la noche anterior…sintio como le dolia el cuerpo de algunas zonas en especificio…-dios santo…Zafiro…

Que pasa…-contesto el mientras se despertaba y se sentaba en la cama…

Tu y yo…yo y tu…dios…-dijo Mina mientras intentaba cubrir su desnudez…

Por dios Minelli, calmate…anoche me dijiste que eras mi novia ahora no me digas que soy un desconocido…-dijo Zafiro con reproche…

Novios…-el sensual pelinegro afirmo con un movimiento…

En serio, pero tu y Serena…no son…algo…-dijo ella, mientras ahora recordaba todo, como la rubia les habia dejado para que se animaran, como ellos bailaron, como conversaron, las copas de champagne, los besos desenfrenados, las caricias, su piel…y su declaracion con su afirmacion y un acepto…-dios bendito es verdad.

Serena tecleo por ultima vez su presentacion y todo estaba bien…-perfecto…-

Por la tarde decidio ir de compras necesitaba un buen atuendo para esa junta, ya que varios socios estarian presentes…

Llego ya entrada la tarde y en el sillon como zombie esta Mina, parecia acongojada y palida…

Que te pasa…?.-pregunto Serena sorprendida…

Yo…el…el…yo…somos novios Serena…-dijo con sorpresa Mina que aun no hilaba la verdad.

Y que tiene de malo, ademas el y tu hacen una bonita pareja…-contesto Serena…

Dios nunca me imagine que estaria liada con Lennox…digo es mi jefe y es tan guapo y tan caballero y tan…

Tambien es buena persona, asi que relajate…esta bien, ademas el tambien estaba clavado contigo, pero no deseaba hacerte sentir incomoda ademas Kou es un idiota…dime cuanto tiempo lo haz buscado para que solo te tratara con indiferencia…-dijo Serena con verdad.

En eso tienes razón, yo creia que era lento, pero la verdad es que es un snob…me habia dicho Karla que acostumbraba hacer eso y cuando te agarraba ya resignada…zaz…obvio que caias pero directo a su cama y yo no deseaba ser solo su amante…-Mina se quedo callada abruptamente.

Lo se, pero he de decirte que no eres amante de Zaf, hasta donde yo se el te quiere y bien…-contesto Serena mientras caminaban por el pasillo a su habitacion…

Si creo que tienes razon y la verdad es que fue increible…-dijo ella mientras Serena dejaba las bolsas en la cama y se sentaba para escucharla.

Fue tan tierno, tan gentil, tan apasionado…dios lo hicimos toda la noche y senti todo lo que siempre tuve en mi mente…

Serena sonrio, pues sabia que era la eterna enamorada…- me da mucho gusto por ti Mina, por lo menos una de las dos tiene galan…eso si espero que me sigan invitando a los antros eh!...-contesto la rubia con risa…

Por dios Serena, lo vamos a intentar no sabemos aun si funciona…-dijo Mina con pesar.

Veras que si funciona…tu lo quieres y el a ti…funcionara…-contesto ella…

Y por que de compras…?.-pregunto Mina.

Mañana vendran los altos ejecutivos de norteamerica y el hermano de mi jefe que es quien maneja la otra empresa, debo hacer la presentacion de los avances que hemos tenido, asi como el plan de trabajo que llevamos…la verdad es que estoy nerviosa, creo que habra un cambio en la empresa puede que Seiya se mude y yo tenga un nuevo jefe…eso me aterra…tu sabes que cada jefe es distinto…-dijo Serena con terrorch.

Y como se llama su hermano…-pregunto mina mientras Serena lo desconocia por completo.

Darien Chiba es todo un honor tenerte en mi cede en Londres…como va todo por Norteamerica como decimos aca…-dijo de broma Seiya…

Que gracioso hermano…-contesto el pelinegro mientras se unian en un abrazo…-y como vas tu…

La verdad es que bien, espero con ansias la resolucion de nuestro padre…-dijo Seiya quien se alegraba de volver a Norteamerica, pues ahora estaria cerca de sus padres, de sus suegros y de su patria, Darien tenia una vida por delante y sin duda podria manejar la empresa de maravilla.

Creo que estas de broma, sabes que debo mudarme ya y tu tambien…-contesto con ironia Darien.

Lo se…pero al fin respirare cuando sea oficial…creo que a mi padre le encata saber que tu manejaras todo con dedicacion…-contesto el.

Pues eso espero, deseo ver que clase de gente esta contigo trabajando…-dijo el pelinegro…

La mejor, veras que el equipo de trabajo que tengo es el mejor, pero si por mi fuera me llevaria a mi jefe de relaciones publicas…-por que a ese que tendria de especial se pregunto Darien…-es la mejor…

La mejor…-dijo Darien…

Disculpe Sr. Chiba, todo esta listo en la sala de juntas…-entro Rei anunciando el inicio de todo…

Perfecto, vamos para alla Rei…-contesto Seiya, mientras la asistente salia por la puerta…-vamos para que conozcas todo lo que implica la sede en Londres…-los hermanos fueron directamente a la sala de juntas.

Tomaron asiento y esperaron a que todos se integraran…Serena llego un poco retrasada…-hola Rei ya entraron…

Si…pero vaya que guapa te ves…creo que vas a conquistar a todos…-dijo con una sonrisa la morena.

Deseame suerte dijo Serena mientras se encaminaba…-buenos dias…-saludo a todos, que se quedaron anonadados…

Darien tuvo que tragarse el café caliente de sorbo…era ella era la mujer del antro, la novia de Lennox…

Que guapa Serena…-dijo con un cumplido neutral Seiya….-mira deseo presentarte a mi hermano Darien Chiba…

Serena ahora si que se sentia una boba…nunca hilo los apellidos…ni el parecido…y la verdad es que si la tomo por sorpresa…

Que tal mucho gusto Serena Anderson…-le extendio la mano, mientras Darien la recibia con ansiedad, como adolescente hormonal…

Darien Chiba…-contesto el mientras la miraba con atencion…dios era una belleza…estaba enfundada en un vestido blanco entallado arriba de sus rodillas y un saco con lineas azulez, el cabello lo llevaba perfectamente trenzado y lucia unos tacos azules…hermosa, elegante, fina y profesional.

Bueno tomemos asiento, me encataria presentarles a Serena Anderson ella es mi jefe de Relaciones Publicas…hemos trabajado de la mano y hemos cerrados muchos tratos importantes…elaboramos un plan de trabajo y una estrategia que nos ha funcionado de maravilla, es por ello que ahora ella nos explicara y nos hara un resumen de los objetivos alcanzados…

Serena preparo el material y Rei ya estaba esperando la orden con el proyector…la reunion empezo y era un agazajo ver a una mujer como ella exponiendo con tanta familiaridad un plan tan complejo…

Darien puso mucha atencion al plan que se habia adaptado a las necesidades de la empresa, dios pero ver sus labios moverse lentamente, su lengua como los rozaba, su calido roce de piernas, sus pechos moviendose con sensualidad…

Pero a su mente vino Lennox besandola…sacudio sus ideas por un momento, ahora venian la ronda de preguntas y el tenia muchas…

Serena le respondia todo con rapidez, con eficiencia y con la verdad…le sorprendio a cierta manera encontrar a una mujer asi…

En cierto modo parecia que solo ellos dos estaban en ese momento y en ese lugar…se notaba la tension entre ambos…

Darien parecia molesto por algo al parecer de Seiya, pero la rubia tampoco se dejaba…dios, debia parar esto pues el se convertiria en su jefe…

Creo que hemos obtenido las respuestas necesarias para las preguntas de nuesto socio en Norteamerica…-Seiya lo dijo mirando a cada uno para que no empezaran los rumores entre los empleados…

Serena se calmo, si bien en su pasado Darien habia sido la novia de la malnacida que la lastimo, el no tenia culpa de nada…pero ese hombre habia sido el objeto de deseo de ella durante su corta estancia en la universidad.

La junta se termino y todos estuvieron conformes con los informes de resultados de ambas empresas…la notificacion del cambio de Seiya fue un hecho cuando Mamuro Chiba lo notificio via altavoz a todos los presentes…

Sin mas Serena sintio que el mundo se le venia a los pies, pues la verdad era que distaba de tener la mejor relacion con Darien Chiba…y el tampoco lo hacia nada facil…

Tuvo que salir casi volando al terminar la junta…demonios ahora tendria que lidiar con un hombre arrogante como el…tal vez perderia incluso su trabajo, ese proyecto que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo habia logrado hacer y verlo proyectado…ahora…ahora solo le quedaba esperar…

Tomo asiento y encendio su computadora…realizo un par de llamadas y espero…le tocaba esperar la indicacion de Seiya…y ver a su arrogante hermano…

En que momento el se habia convertido en el hombre perfecto…dios era una joven inexperta, inmadura…ahora ya no existia mas la Sebabas…ahora era Serena Anderson…

Con ese pensamiento estuvo un par de minutos y despues Seiya le indico que pasara a su oficina…

Entro con mucha precaucion no sabia que esperar…- aquí estoy Seiya.

Toma asiento Sere…como lo ha confirmado mi padre tengo que partir a Norteamerica para hacerme cargo de la empresa y Darien se quedara en esta, quiero decirte que estoy completamente satisfecho con el desempeño que haz tenido en la oficina y el crecimiento a lo largo de estos años…

Serena sentia un enorme deseo de gritarle que no la abandonara…-si por mi fuera te llevaria a las oficinas conmigo, pero esta empresa esta en vias de expansion y la verdad es que no estoy ya para esos trotes…

Darien escuchaba atento…como gozaria hacerla sufrir exprimir cada fibra de esa mujer que lo tenia idiotizado…

Se que ustedes no se conocen y ni siquiera habra un tiempo de adaptacion, les recomiendo que cualquier problema que tengan lo resuelvan entre ustedes y no den un espectaculo como el que vimos en la sala de juntas…-

Serena se sonrojo por ese asunto ya que era verdad…Darien solo se removio en su asiento…

Serena he de pedirte toda tu cooperacion para apoyar a mi hermano, se que es en ocasiones un poco dificil, pero tu puedes con eso y mas…-

Gracias Seiya por todo…-contesto Serena.

Y tu Darien…tratala con cuidado, creo que una empresa florece por su capital humano y ella es la mejor…

Darien sintio como si estuviera casandose con una mujer que lo tenia loco de deseo, pero que despreciaba su descaro…y mas a su pareja…

Sabes que esta noche tendremos una cena de despedida a la que estas invitada y espero que asistas.

Si ahí estare…gracias por todo Seiya…te debo el hecho de estar aquí y ser la profesionista que hoy soy…-dijo Serena conmovida, mientras se unia con el pelinegro en un abrazo…

Darien sintio celos de su hermano, por que la abrazaba si ella tenia una pareja y el era casado…trato de calmarse…la miro partir y ahora si miles de preguntas…

Por favor Darien tratala bien…ella es un pan de dios y es buena en su trabajo…-dijo Seiya.

Si un pan de dios que baila descaradamente en los antros con Lennox…-dijo con coraje Darien…

Es joven y hermosa, no veo que tenga de malo que se divierta…ademas el es un excelente partido, no lo que desearia Sir. Anderson…-dijo Seiya mientras se quedaba callado abruptamente.

Ella es hija de Sir. William Anderson…-dijo el pelinegro con sorpresa…

Baja la voz…se me salio…pero si ella es hija de el…por lo que te pido que esto lo mantengas en secreto…tal vez lo escucharias mas adelante, pero es un secreto que se maneja de manera discreta, al cual la prensa no tiene acceso.

Ahora volvia a el Black…-anoche me comento Black que ella tenia sangre azul, pero no lo comprendi…aunque no es tan secreto…

Es un secreto en las altas esferas, que no es parte de la prensa ni comunidad…-contesto Seiya…-bueno para concluir esto deseo que trabajes con ella a la mano…y te espero en la noche en mi casa…

La conservaras…?.-pregunto Darien.

Claro, tengo muchos gratos recuerdos de Londres y en especial de esa casa…asi que…no veo por que no…ya conseguiste departamento…no le veria nada de malo en que vivieras ahí…estara sola…yo no creo venir tan pronto…-dijo Seiya…

Ahora mismo estoy en el hotel, no quisiera abusar de tu hospitalidad…-dijo Darien incomodo…

No seas infantil Darien…

No es eso…tu sabes hermano que soy joven y no me encantaria meter mujeres a tu casa…prefiero mi espacio…-dijo para acabar pronto Darien.

Solo te dire algo…-dijo Seiya mirándolo directamente…-ella no es como las mujeres con las que sueles divertirte…no lo aruines si lo puedes evitar y si no lo puedes evitar no lo arruines por que vale lo que pesa en oro…

Un excelente consejo…pero nada estaba escrito y el no era un santo tampoco.

Serena llego a casa para arreglarse nuevamente…dios una fiesta en Lunes…no era lo mas agradable…lo bueno era que ya tenia el vestido sencillo y elegante…

En verdad que me siento como una idiota…-se dijo asi misma, se metio a duchar, se tomo su tiempo…para quedar regia.

Darien lucia impaciente…ella no llegaba y la verdad es que deseaba decirle un par de cosas…

Seiya bailaba animadamente con su esposa…sonriente…

Buenas noches Srita. Anderson…-dijo el mayordomo, mientras le sostenia el arbrigo y el bolso…

Kakyuu la miro a la distancia y literalmente arrastro a su esposo.-dios Serena estas guapisima, creo que estara impaciente por saludarte Neflayte…-el hermano de Kakyuu.

Ni que lo digas amiga, pero estoy triste de que te vayas…la verdad es que te voy extrañar…-dijo Serena mientras ambas se unian en un abrazo…

Dios me haran llorar…-dijo Seiya…entraron y Darien que estaba de pie junto a una chica muy guapa que no sabia como se llamaba, pero eran de esas que decian si a todo…miro a lo lejos a la Serena…sin tanto afan de deshizo de ella y camino rumbo a su hermano…

La orquesta inicio con una cancion del grupo ICE POND…una melodia hermosa…

Que tal Darien, mira ha llegado Serena, que tal si bailan, mientras yo hago lo mismo…-sin mas Seiya y Kakyuu se unieron en uno solo…

Me permite…-dijo caballerosamente…Serena añoro eso en alguna etapa de su vida…ahora era distinto…aunque en e fondo sabia que se engañaba…

Le extendio la mano y se extraño de sentir el brazo en su cintura, el calor que el emanaba de ese cuerpo que de no ser por los tacones la cubriria completamente…

Un aroma tan arrollador, tan expectante, tan macho, tan varonil, sintio como partes de su cuerpo reaccionaban ante el roce de sus muslos con las fuertes piernas de el…

Sin mas se sintio acalorada…muy acalorada y el la atrajo a su pecho a un mas fuerte, sentia el palpitar de ambos como un caballo desbocado…esperando ser calmado…pero calmado con que…

Con que podria ser calmado…la melodia termino y ella aun se sentia temblar, asi le sucedió otra cancion de igual belleza, pero no lo resistiria mas…

Discúlpame…-dijo Serena mientras caminaba y el la seguía a la terraza que lucia desierta…

La rubia sentía como su pecho se agitaba con vigorosidad…subía y bajaba frenéticamente, a pesar del vaporoso vestido que lucia…

El…el tenia la culpa la hacia vibrar cada fibra de su ser…recordó las palabras de mina…pasión…ardor…lujuria…el corazón acelerado…dios…

Nunca en su vida había sentido eso ni con Taiky…se pregunto si en verdad eso había sido amor…

Darién estaba detrás de ella mirando como su rostro se conflictuaba por lo que sentía, eran un par de extraños en una noche de luna llena con los sentimientos en la piel…

Darién se acerco a ella y la abrazo…Serena se sobresalto, pero su aroma seria inconfundible…su calor y su respiración que era eso… que sentía por ese hombre…

Es pasión…una pasión que es inexplicable y que poca gente conoce…esa pasión que derrumba todo…-dijo el adivinando su pregunta…

La rubia se giro y se miraron directamente…día con noche…noche con día…

El sol y la luna juntos…pero tan distantes…tan lejanos y tan imposibles…pero ahí estaban libres para sentir todo y mas…

Darién no lo resistió y se unió en un beso…Serena lo recibió ansiosa…sus labios eran la gloria, suaves, lentos, apacibles, su lengua una inexplicable seda que lo acariciaba haciéndole sucumbir a todo…

Y ella…ella solo podía dejarse llevar por el…no por el hombre perfecto…si no por el hombre que ahora era su jefe…y por el que ahora estaba a punto de rendirse….

* * *

Hola espero les agrade el capitulo, el fin de semana me resulta imposible actualizar...pero aquí dejo otro mas...gracias por sus comentarios...saludos...


	7. EL PLAN

**C****APITULO 7 **

**EL PLAN**

Despues de unos largos minutos se tuvieron que separar…el le acariciaba el rostro…ella se recargaba en su fuerte pecho agitada por todas esas sensaciones…

Que dios me perdone…pero te deseo tanto y para siempre…toda mi vida me la pasaria besandote…-dijo el pelinegro con verdad…

Esas palabras la hicieron volver a la realidad a Serena…una realidad bastante alejada…se solto de el…-creo que es un error tu eres el jefe y yo…

Eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre…-dijo el con voz ronca…

Lo se…pero no podemos…lo lamento…-sin mas lo dejo ahí.

Se mantuvo toda la noche alejado de el…miro como Neflyte bailaba con ella, como sonreia por sus comentarios y una cercania que no le agradaba…

Habia pasado una semana desde que habia probado esos carnosos labios, una larga semana alejada de el…hablablan solo de trabajo…de cosas meramente laborales…

El decidio seguirle el juego…pero la probaria…probaria cada parte de ella…se tomaria el tiempo para ello…

Pero algo que el destino le regresaria a la rubia y de lo cual podria hacer justicia al fin estaba demasiado cerca…

En verdad crees eso por dios Kaoli…-dijo Beryl mientras entraba a la empresa Darrish Multinacional…la empresa donde la rubia trabajaba…

Claro que si, pero nos daremos el gusto de nuestra vida hermanita…tu con Darien y yo con Andrew…-ambas subieron al ascensor.

Rei se dio cuenta de la presencia de esas mujeres…quienes eran…sabe…-disculpen con quien vienen…

Perdon…osas en hablarme a mi la futura Sra. Chiba..-dijo en un tono de voz muy alto Beryl… mientras parecia que se le saldrian los pechos de ese minusculo vestido…

Permitame…-dijo Rei con bochorno…

Darien salio de la oficina al lado de Serena, mientras trataban de resolver un problema con un cliente…y ahí frente a ellos una intempestiva visita…

Beryl literalmente se arrojo a los brazos de Darien y lo beso frente a la gente que ahí estaba…

Serena se quedo completamente paralizada…esa perra…era la mujerzuela que casi la deja muerta en vida..

Dios te hechado de menos como no tienes idea mi amor…-dijo beryl con un tanto de descaro…

El solo miro a Serena…-perdon Beryl, que haces aquí…?

Como que, que hago…si la montaña no viene a mahoma…yo voy a Darien…-dijo Beryl con altivez…-y ella quien es amor…-señalando a la rubia.

Darien se quedo callado…

Creo que sera mejor que sigamos despues, tiene gente por atender…-dijo Serena mientras caminaba a su oficina…

Vaya que es una grosera…pero bueno ahora he venido para estar a tu lado…-dijo Beryl segura.

Y para que demonios te quiero a mi lado…-respondio el molesto mientras regresaba a su oficina y detrás de el la pelirroja…

Como que para que…-grito, Darien la miro amenazadoramente, mientras la jalaba del brazo y azotaba la puerta casi en la cara de Kaolinet.

Sueltame…me haces daño…-respondio la pelirroja.

Mira Beryl…se que estuve contigo en Miami y no la pasamos bien, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes venir a Londres e inmiscuirte en mis asuntos…pense que habia quedado claro…

Darien como me dices eso, tu sabes que estoy enamorada de ti desde hace 8 años por dios…no me trates como una cualquiera…-bingo eso era…

Por que soy un caballero no te digo lo que para mi eres…-Beryl lo miro con soberbia…-pero ahora mi prioridad es mi trabajo, estoy en proceso de adaptacion…

En serio…pues esa rubia oxigenada parece que no piensa lo mismo y yo no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados, mientras ella esta de arastrada tras de ti…te dije que algun dia yo seria la Sra. Chiba y asi sera…-Darien la miro con desden, como diablos conseguiria algo que dependia de el completamente…

Su pelo es natural…-dijo Darien.

Perdon…-contesto la peliroja, mientras se bajaba el cierre del vestido mostrando sus encantos que no eran sostenidos por ningun brasiere…-estas tambien son naturales y a ti te encantan amor…-dijo melosamente la pelirroja.

Darien movio la cabeza sonriendo y le acaricio un pezon…camino haciendola a un lado…-lo lamento Beryl pero no estoy interesado…-dijo mientras abria la puerta, por lo que ella rapidamente se acomodo el vestido…

Ya lo veremos mi amor…-dijo mientras pasaba de largo y le acariciaba el rostro, contoneandose con descaro.

Darien azoto la puerta, estaba furisoso…si bien en un momento de pasion no vislumbraba la vida sin ella ahora era completamente diferente…era excelente en la cama, complaciente, deshinibida y aceptaba todo…pero no la amaba…

Recordo vagamente a esa chica que habia aventado por las escaleras…no volvio a saber de ella…pobre mujer ojala donde estuviera fuera feliz…

Serena miraba atraves de la ventana el movimiento de Londres…jamas en la vida se imagino poder tener una oportunidad para vengarse de Beryl Metalia…

Si bien Haruka habia exigido la expulsion inmediata de la pelirroja de la Universidad….se topo con pared, su padre era uno de los benefactores mas benevolentes, por lo que supo en ese momento lo que el poder hacia…

No tuvo mas remedio que presentar su renuncia como protesta, aun a pesar de las suplicas del director pues el era un excelente profesor y era apreciado por el alumnado…tal vez en ese momento nunca pensaria que podria haber justicia para su hermanita...

Y Serena sonrio…que era lo que esa maldita perra deseaba tanto…su punto debil…vuala…Darien Chiba…- creo que tengo lo que mas deseas maldita comiendo de mi mano…-dijo Serena mientras la miraba salir del edificio con Kaolinet su hermana gemela…

Ellas le habian hecho la vida imposible…su vida estuvo a punto de extinguirse pero el destino le regalaba una oportunidad de oro que no desaprovecharia.

Dios como es posible eso Beryl…mira hermana no te desesperes…las cosas se arreglaran, ademas sabemos que Darien adora tenerte en su cama…-dijo Kaoli.

Lo se hermanita y muy pronto vendre a vivir junto a el…tarde que temprano haremos el amor y sin mi no podra seguir…si algo se es que le gusta lo rudo y solo yo puedo complacerlo…-dijo Beryl sonriente…

Serena se sento en la computadora analizando el caso que tenia en las manos…dios como resolver ese lio con el cliente…como…-ya se…!

Estaba por levantarse cuando Darien entro…el esperaba que la presencia de la pelirroja no arruinaria lo que sentia por ella…-Serena…solo quiero decirte que esa mujer y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

Lo que hagas con tu vida me tiene sin cuidado…-contesto ella friamante, el pelinegro sintio algo parecido al dolor…cosa que el jamas habia tenido por ninguna mujer…-mira este es el plan que tengo con el cliente…-dijo Serena sin inmutarse…

Eso es todo…no quieres que te explique nada…-dijo con frustracion Darien ante la cara de Whatt de la rubia…

No se a que te refieres Darien…-respondio ella sin inmutarse…lo que provoco la ira del pelinegro…lo estaba ignorando…

Perdon se me olvidaba que tu novio puede molestarse…nunca recorde a Lennox en este proceso…-contesto con ironia el pelinegro…-el gran bailarin.

Por dios estoy tratando de resolver este problema tan importante y tu sacas cosas personales…que quieres Darien…-Dijo Serena molesta…

A que estas jugando conmigo…por que la primera vez que te vi parecias muy divertida recibiendo favores de Black y besos de Lennox…-dijo con reproche, la rubia sonrio…ya estaba ganando una parte de su venganza…Darien…

La verdad es que no tengo por que contestar a tus preguntas, hasta donde recuerdo yo tu eres mi jefe solamente, mi vida personal no debe de ser expuesta en este caso aquí…ademas Zaf no es mi novio…

Darien sonrio…habia obtenido lo que deseaba ella estaba libre…-vaya con que facilidad das tus besos…mariposa…

Serena se molesto demasiado…el se habia pasado esta vez…sintio un impulso que sin duda le costaria…sin mas levanto la mano y lo abofeteo…-no te permito por muy jefe mio que seas que me faltes al respeto…asi que toma tu asunto y tu empresa…resuelvelo…por que hasta aquí llegue…

Darien se quedo parado viendo con maravilla la furia de la cual era presa ella…pero que hacia tomaba su bolso y salia de ahí…-espera…que no hemos terminado…-Serena para su suerte alcanzo el elevador antes de cerrarse y solo lo vio ahí parado con cara de sorpresa.

Sonrio por eso…sabia que tal vez jugaba con fuego pero se arriesgaria…estaba harta…escocia seria una buena opcion…

Llego a su apartamento y le marco a su madre…-hola mama, como estas…?.-

Hija que alegria…bien y tu como vas alla solita en Londres…-dijo Marie…

Pues bien, solo queria comentarte que ire a visitarlos…-dijo la rubia…

En serio…creo que tu padre y Haruka se pondran felices…cuando vienes hija…-

Yo espero llegar por la noche mama…-dijo la rubia…

Ok, perfecto mi amor…aquí te esperamos…pero llegaras directo a casa o con Haruka…

Creo que con Haruka y de ahí nos vamos a casa…-dijo la rubia…

Te esperamos hija, que dios te acompañe…-dijo Marie…

Gracias mama…-sin mas la rubia preparo su maleta y solicito un vuelo, le envio un mensaje a Mina y partio…

Que pasa cariño…-dijo Zafiro mientras comian.

Serena se va a Escocia…que raro no me dijo que tuviera viaje en esta semana…- no le dieron vuelta al asunto…

La rubia subio al avion con toda la tranquilidad del mundo…si bien no conseguia nada de venganza, obtendria la seguridad de casa…aguantar los insultos del hombre que le gustaba no era opcion…

Darien le marco a Serena a su radio mas de 20 veces y este indicaba apagado…-maldita sea…-dijo con coraje…-Rei me puedes indicar el domicilio de Serena…

Si claro…le anoto la direccion…-aquí tiene…-el pelinegro tomo el papel y supo que no era tan lejos…y claro estaba que esa zona era exclusiva…vaya que ahora comprendia mas que fuera una Anderson…

Le dio vueltas al asunto y tomo se decidio a ir por ella…asumio que si se porto grosero…se tendria que disculpar, salio de la oficina, subio a su auto y rapido dio con la direccion.

Vaya que eso era vivir con estilo…pregunto por el departamento de Serena…espero a que el guardia lo dejara pasar…

Mina estaba sorprendida Darien Chiba que haria ahí preguntando por Serena… abrio la puerta y esta parado frente a ella con una actitud rara.

Que tal, estoy buscando a Serena…-dijo el.

Ella no se encuentra, pero si tu eres su jefe como no sabes donde esta…-contesto mina con razon…

Que pasa cariño…-Zafiro aparecio en la puerta descalzo…Darien se tenso al mirarlo ahí…pero se suponia que no era nada de Serena…como era que estaba con esa amiga de ella…si el los vio besandose…

Ahhh…Darien Chiba, que sorpresa verte…-dijo con ironia…-pero Serena no esta…

Eso es lo que le decia…-completo Mina, mientras Zaf la abrazaba por detrás.- no se que paso por que ella salio de manera intenpestiva…

Viajo con su familia, he de suponer que regresa la proxima semana…-contesto Zafiro, mientras mina le echaba unos ojos de reclamo…

Es verdad o no cariño…-dijo el a la defensiva…

Darien entendio…a Escocia, o sea que la pequeña tirana le habia dejado votado con el trabajo y corria con sus papas…recordo a Seiya con su cantaleta…-ustedes dos estan…-dijo eso mientras los señalaba.

Si es mi novia…-dijo el…

Ok…gracias…-sin mas salio de ese lio…asi que la rubia se habia ido a Escocia perfecto…si guerra queria…guerra le daria…

Se dirigio al aeropuerto y tomo un vuelo al mismo lugar…-

Serena llego agotada del viaje…Haruka la recibio con los brazos abiertos…-por dios hermanita estas preciosa…-se unieron en un fuerte abrazo…

Gracias…creo que tu estas cada dia mas guapo y como va todo contigo…-dijo la rubia…

Digamos que aburrido…ya sabes la universidad, los niños…nada nuevo la vida de un hombre casado…-dijo el con naturalidad.

No creo que sea aburrido…tal vez me toque regresarme pronto…-confirmo ella.-llegaron al auto y Haruka subio la maleta, le abrio la puerta y despues el subio…

Sabes lo de Taiky cierto…-dijo Haruka mientras se abrochaba el cinturon y ella hacia lo mismo…

Si…pero no me causa nada…-dijo con una sonrisa autentica que despreocupo al rubio.

Eso me parece bien por que esta en el pueblo…-contesto el, mientras la rubia se quedaba callada…-

Llegaron a la casa y vuala…ahí estaba el mentado Taiky, era obvio, pues Michiru era su prima…pero nunca se imagino verlo…

Si quieres nos vamos directo…-contesto Haruka antes de bajar del coche, pues estaba su esposa y el castaño en el porshe.

No, no te preocupes…el ya no me importa…-confeso la rubia.

Bajaron y Michiru noto la sorpresa de su primo…si bien se habia casado con Amy Mizuno convencido de que ella era la mejor…no la amaba como a lo habia hecho con la rubia…

Serena…esto si que es una sorpresa…-se unio con la rubia en un fuerte abrazo tenia un año sin verla…

Lo se…espero que estes tan bien como te ves…-dijo ella con una sonrisa…

Si…lo unico que debes saber es que nuevamente seras tia…-Serena formo una perfecta o, su hermano iba rapido ya serian tres niños…

Dios santo…Haruka dale una tregua a Michiru…-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa…

Tratare…pero es que es irresistible…-sin mas los niños salieron corriendo Scott ya tenia 5 años y Steve tenia 3 años…los dos eran muy parecidos a Haruka…

Tia…tia…-grito Scott con alegria mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos…Serena lo cargo y Haruka a Steve…la llenaron de besos, babas y chocolate…

Vamos chicos a lavarlos…-el rubio entro con los dos niños a la casa…-pasa Serena…

Taiky estaba ahí parado como una estatua…sin decir nada…

Que tal Taiky…como te ha ido…felicidades por tu boda…-dijo la rubia

Yo…bien…gracias…-dijo el sacado de onda…

Me voy a pasar Mich…-sin mas ella entro dejando al castaño sin habla…

Justo me preguntabas por ella…si seras bobo, nunca me dijiste por que terminaron, yo estaba convencida de que ella era la indicada…-dijo Michiru…

Yo tambien, pero me porte como un idiota…la perdi…-dijo con auntentico pesar.

Bien ahora tienes a Amy y debes ser feliz con ella…-contesto Mich…

Nunca sera lo mismo prima…ella en verdad era mi luz…ahora solo tengo un pequeño brillo en mi vida…me lo merezco y me debo conformar con ello…no me queda mas…

Darien llego al aeropuerto agotado…pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenia una direccion y no traia maletas…-dios en que estaba pensando…ya era bastante tarde como para molestar a Rei…

Asi que no le quedo otro remedio mas que tomar un taxi e ir al hotel mas cercano…-mañana nos veremos las caras Serena Anderson y seras mía…

* * *

Hol

Que tal les dejo otro capitulo de la historia...gracias por sus comentarios...saludos...


	8. EN LA MIRA

**CAPITULO 8**

**El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explicitas.**

**EN LA MIRA**

Dios santo habia dormido tan bien en su habitacion…hasta parecia que esa siempre habia sido su casa…adoraba Escocia, sus tradiciones, su pasado, regresar no seria tan malo tal vez…olvidarse de Beryl, de Darien, de todo y vivir tranquila…en paz…

Escucho que tocaban la puerta…-adelante…

Hola mi cielo…como amaneciste…-pregunto Marie feliz de tener a su nena en casa…

Feliz…extrañaba esto mama como no tienes idea…

Me dijo Haruka que lo viste…-respondio Marie con preocupacion.

Si…la verdad es que anhele mucho ser yo su esposa, pero a pesar de todo se que fue lo mejor…para mi y para el…su esposa fue mi amiga en norteamerica.

Su madre sentia que odiaba ese pais tan lejano que nunca fue suyo…donde habian sido tan infelices…- pero ella no te agredia…

No…nunca…la conoci un par de meses antes del accidente…es una buena chica, de buen corazon y se que hara feliz a Taiky…-dijo la rubia con una tranquilidad que apaciguo a su madre…

Te pareceria bien si desayunamos en el jardin…Luna esta preparando algo que te gusta mucho…-Serena se sintio amada…tendria que tomar una decision…

Mama y si yo decidiera regresar te gustaria…-dijo Serena vacilando.

Claro que si mi cielo, eres mi nena…me encantaria tenerte aquí, pero yo no se si tu te adaptarias a la tranquilidad del pueblo…tu vives en una ciudad acelerada y tienes un trabajo, se que no habria problema por mi, menos por tu padre que estaria encantado de pasarse por aquí seguido…pero tu…tu como te sentiras…ademas aquí no se si encontrarias un trabajo como el que tienes o tenias…

Esa era toda la verdad…sabia que por dinero no habria problemas…pero sus sueños donde quedarian…sin duda no era lo mas viable…regresar a Londres si…- lo se mama, mejor me baño y te alcanzo en el jardin…

Me parece bien mi amor…-la rubia abrio su closet y se sorprendio de ver su ropa que usaba en la universidad…sin mas tomo unos jeans, una blusa…y vuala como nueva despues del baño…respiro ondo…la vista del lago era magnifica…amaba esa casa…amaba Escocia…

Vaya Luna, dame un abrazo…-la mujer asi lo hizo…la adoraba y la admiraba…

Hija estas hermosa…un poco mas delgada…pero bonita…cuando tu madre me dijo que habias venido no me la creia…-dijo Luna mientras servia la mesa…

Asi es, estare algunos dias de vacaciones y despues vere que hacer…-contesto Serena feliz, mientras bebia jugo…

Desayunaron alegres…relajadas…la rubia decidio caminar..

Buenos dias Rei me podrias dar la direccion de Serena en Escocia…-espero mientras la pelinegra buscaba…era raro, pues sabia que la rubia tenia mas de 1 año sin ir.

Si…ok…listo gracias Rei…espero llegar el Lunes sin falta, cualquier cosa me marcas…-el pelinegro colgo…ahora a comprar ropa no traia nada con el…

Rento un coche y partio hacia ese pueblo…dios lo acompañara…

En serio…como crees Luna…me da alegria saber que Diana esta bien en Irlanda, aunque es raro…-dijo Marie mientras platicaba con la pelinegra…

Y que pasa con mi señor…como va todo con el…-dijo Luna mientras la castaña se quedaba callada…-dios Luna la verda es que no se…creo que amare a William el resto de mi vida…pero el esta casado y su hijo crece…nunca sere su mujer…

Yo creo que al final de sus vidas ustedes estaran juntos..-contesto Luna mientras Marie miraba al horizonte…

Dios ha sido tan dificil dar aquí…-penso Darien, mientras pasaba un joven…-disculpe estoy buscando La Casa de los Jardines…-

Ahhh…si la de los Anderson…-mire siga toda esta calle hasta el empedrado y es todo derecho como 20 minutos sin parar…esa casa es inconfundible…-contesto el muchacho mientras seguia su camino…

Oye…pero cual es el numero o entre que calles cruza…-grito Darien…

Es la unica casa que hay…-respondio el mientras dejaba a Darien con duda….

Madre santa…pero ahí ando de terco…-dijo con molesta mientras acelaraba y si llego al empedrado y vuala un magnifico campo se anunciaba…

Serena llego a la sombra de un arbol…respiro el suave aire que corria libre por el campo…miro su reflejo en el agua cristalina del lago…

Darien llego despues de 25 minutos…la verdad es que esa no era una sola casa…era una gran casa…muy hermosa…el cancel estaba cerrado, por lo que se bajo y toco el boton del intercomunicador…

Anderson…-contesto una voz masculina…

Que tal…mire soy Darien Chiba estoy buscando a la Srita. Serenity Anderson…es un asunto de trabajo urgente…-dijo el para que lo atendiera…

Permitame…despues de unos minutos se abrio el cancel…

Entro a lo que era una magnifica residencia…bajo del coche y un hombre esperaba en la entrada…-que tal soy Darien…

Si ya me habia dicho…la Srita no esta, salio a dar un paseo…el Sr. Chiba Gusta esperarla…-dijo Artemis.

Mire la verdad es que me urge encontrarla no se si habria un problema con que me diga a donde fue y yo la buscare…-dijo desesperado el pelinegro…

Ella salio rumbo al lago…-Darien no vislumbraba nada…-es por aca…-siguio al hombre de mediana edad por un costado de la casa y vio un impresionante Jardin, lleno de flores, arboles…algo hermoso…como ella.-es por toda esta vereda regularmente ella se acuesta debajo de aquel arbol…-dijo el con seguridad…

Pero no hay seguridad aquí…por si algo le pasara…-dijo Darien..

No es necesario…esta es una zona privada y la gente es muy tranquila…los que nos inquietan son los extranjeros…-dijo Artemis mientras lo miraba a el…

Gracias…-contesto Darien mientras caminada por la pradera…mirando el espectacular paisaje…serian hectareas de campo verde…un espectaculo inusual en Londres..

Serena estaba recostada…respirando con tranquilidad…cerro los ojos mientras sentia como la naturaleza fluia entre su cuerpo…

Sintio un aroma fuerte…varonil…Darien...eso era imposible…si mas abrio los ojos y el estaba ahí cerca de ella…rozando sus labios…

Trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible, Darien se habia recostado sobre ella…-dios…no se que hacer en este momento, la verdad es que estoy furioso…uno… contigo por irte en medio de un berriche y dos por ser tan condenadamente hermosa que no me importo viajar urgente, sin maleta previa y sin una direccion en donde encontrarte…-dijo con verdad Darien mientras se miraban con intensidad...

Serena sintio como se le secaba la boca, lo cierto era que Darien seguia haciendola sentir mariposas en el vientre…-creo que voy a besarte…-dijo el…

Sin mas le puso el brazo bajo la nuca y la beso con lentitud mientras reconocia poco a poco su dulce sabor…lentamente, jugando con sus deliciosos…labios…el aire mecia suavemente el cabello de la rubia y su aroma le inundaba los sentidos….-dios eres perfecta..

Serena temblo de deseo…dios santo sentia como sus piernas se hacian gelatina por el…Darien mordisqueo levemente sus labios y la besos con fiereza, con una pasion que nunca habia sentido…

Se sentia como un adolescente y sinceramente creia que estabra pronto a eyacular a pesar de no estar siquiera dentro de ella…como seria hacerle el amor a esa mujer que lo volvia loco y lo hacia ir tras ella como un completo tonto…

Serena respiro con dificultad y pararon para tomar un poco de aire, sintio como sus mejillas ardian por el contacto que tenia con el…

Lo miro y era guapo…sus hermosos ojos azules tan profundos como el oceano…sus largas pestañas negras, su perfecta nariz recta y sus labios…carnosos, pero no demasiado…su maravillosa sonrisa…pero que demonios hacia…si seguia por ese camino terminaria maltrecha…

Creo que sera mejor que me sueltes…-dijo ella mientras se sentaban tratando de tomar compostura del sencillo beso.

Por dios mujer eres tan dificil y tan terca como una mula…-dijo Darien enojado…-vengo detrás de ti y tu…asi es como me recibes…

Serena se sonrojo, lo cierto era que debia de reconocer el esfuerzo que el habia hecho y la verdad es que con esa sencilla playera y esos jeans tan ajustados..dios…

Dime que necesitas Darien…-dijo la rubia quitando cualquier romanticismo.

Que regreses a trabajar eso necesito que regreses a mi lado y sigas haciendo tu trabajo…pero lo cierto es que dejando eso de lado…te necesito a ti…-dijo Darien mientras ella lo miraba perpleja por la confesion…se sintio con la libertad de acariciar su mejilla…recien afeitado…

Yo…no se…que decirte…-menciono la rubia.

No es necesario que digas nada…yo quiero estar contigo…-sin mas la rubia de dejo envolver en los fuertes brazos de pelinegro…el no perdio esa maravillosa oportunidad…no era necesario esperar…

Debajo de ese arbol…estorbo cualquier cosa…Darien beso con pasion a Serena mientras sus manos buscaban la suavidad de sus senos…

Serena aspiro el varonil aroma de Darien…se miraron con pasion desenfrenada y con rapidez la desnudo…llevo a sus carnosos labios los suavez pezones de ella.

Serena sintio que la sangre le quemaba las venas…un calido torrente de lava corria dentro de ella…lo miraba mimando sus pechos con vehenemencia..

Dios no queria que parara, pero algo sentia que se habia humedecido entre sus piernas…no sabia como manejar esas situaciones…

El sin mas bajo poco a poco con acalorados besos en su suave piel…dios se sentia tan bien…bajo un poco mas llegando a su tesoro…

Darien sentia como la cabeza le retumbaba por todas esas emociones que nunca habia sentido antes…

Sus labios recorrieron poco a poco el camino…le abrio suavemente los muslos y la miro con una sonrisa…-te gusta esto…-dijo mientras le saba un ligero lenguetazo en su centro…

Serena sintio como todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel vibraron…-dios…!.-dijo entrecortadamente mietras se abria mas para el…

Eres hermosa y eres mia…-dijo Darien mientras le abria lentamente sus suaves pliegues y se hundia en su cavidad…degustando con mucho gusto su sabor…

Serena sentia que flotaba, instintivamente le sujeto el cabello llevandola a su centro y el asi lo hizo…suavemente lengueteo con gusto su clitoris…sabia a durazno…era lo mas delicioso que jamas hubiera probando…

Pero queria mas de ella…sin mas…poso sus manos en sus suaves nalgas y la alzo…mientras literalmente se hundia en ella…Serena sintio algo parecido al tocar el cielo…ahora lo comprendia bien…

Eso estaba haciendo Darien con ella…llevandola al limite de todo…-dios…dar…rien…ohhh!...-se corrio en un arroyador orgasmo…Darien se sentia mas duro que el diamante…madre santa era una delicia esa mujer y seria su perdicion…

El que solo el fin de semana se llevaba a una mujer a la cama por gusto…siempre procurando su propio placer…nunca en primer lugar una mujer…ahora ella era a la unica que deseaba darle todo y mas…

Dios…-el pelinegro se saco la playera y ella se sintio maravillada, poseia una espalda de dios griego…como decia mina para sujetarte con fuerza…un estomago de labadero y un suave camino de vello…sin mucho afan, poso sus manos en el…

Dios…quieres volverme loco mi cielo…-dijo Darien mientras se sacaba el pantalon…Serena se quedo maravillada, era un hombre tan sensual….

Su miembro era bastante hermoso, una perfecta cabeza rosada…se antojaba llevarlo a la boca…y asi lo hizo…Darien se quedo maravillado por la suspicacia de ella…

Se movio un poco mas tomandola por el cabello…-ohhhh si…asi…mi cielo…-sentia como su sangre se convertia en lava liquida…pero no queria correrse a un…

Vamos…-sin mas salio de su boca y la recosto en la suave hierba que los tocaba…la beso con suavidad mezclando el sabor de la pasion…

Serena sentia que ardia…nunca en su vida habia experimentado eso y le urgia que le hiciera algo para calmar su fuego interno…

Poco a poco darien le abrio las piernas y con suavidad se posiciono…sintio como Serena le enterraba las uñas en la piel…y enbistio…la rubia profirio un suave grito…

Dios…mi cielo…dios…ohh…-Darien lo sabia ella era virgen y estrecha…demasiado estrecha para su bien…se movio con suavidad y la colmo de besos…

Poco a poco las penetraciones se hicieron mas rapidas…mas rapidas cada vez…Serena emitia suaves quejidos de placer…deseaba que fuera mas rapido…

Y el pelinegro asi lo hizo…se movio con mas rapides…pero necesitaba mas…le alzo las nalgas y la embistio con mas fuerza…

Sus cuerpos chocaban y hacian un suave riduo…un delicioso ruido que sabian a donde los llevaria…Serena sentia que su sexo ardia y el lo estaba encendiendo mas…

Darien la sintio tensarte y lo apreto con tanta fuerza que no fue capaz de controlarse…se libero dentro de ella…chorros de su esperma caliente y gruesa llenaron a Serena…

Quien recibio con mucho gusto ese momento…lo grabo en su memoria para siempre…habia valido la pena toda esa condenada vida…ahora habia entregado su valia a la persona que amaba…

Asi era lo amaba…lo amaba tanto que ahora sin miramientos se habia entregado…libre para hacerlo…

Darien se sentia exhausto…pero radiante…-dios…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

Serena le regalo la mejor sonrisa que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en tener…algo en sus ojos algo cambio…

Sin mas se levanto desnudo y la tomo en brazos…-creo que no nos caeria nada mal…un chapuzon…-arrojandose en la fria agua del lago…

Serena se sintio dichosa…sin mas se unio a el en un apasionado beso…

Llenando el agua de un calor natural…y hecho por dos personas...se abrazo al cuerpo del pelinegro y lo entrelazo con sus piernas…

Mientras el se hundio dentro de ella con rapidez…se movio rapido con pasion…Serena gritaba de placer por toda esta nueva experiencia que el le daba…

Creo que vino el novio de la Srita…-dijo Artemis ante la car de what de Marie…

El novio de mi hija…no sabia que lo tuviera…-dijo su mama con duda…-

Pues creo que no se puede nadar en el lago desnudos sin ser novios…-dijo Artemis mientras Marie se sonrojaba intensamente…recordo que ella misma lo habia hecho con William hacia varios años y ahí estaba segura que habian concebido a su hija…

Creo que las historias se repiten Luna…espero que esta tenga un final feliz…-dijo Marie…

* * *

Que tal espero que les guste el capitulo, cualquier comentario es bien recibido...saludos...

Las dos lo tendran Sra…ya lo vera…


	9. MI RIVAL

**CAPITULO 9**

**MI RIVAL**

**El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas.**

Serena sentia que le dolian las piernas, su cuerpo completo…dios el sonreia y sentia que se derritia…- creo que debemos de ir a casa…donde estas quedandote..

En ningun lado…-contesto el.

Como que en ningun lado…-dijo Serena contrariada, mientras el la abrazaba y la levantaba del suelo…

Mi plan era hacerte el amor todos estos dias…no despegarme de ti…pero dime a donde quieres que te lleve…pidemelo y concedere tus deseos…-dijo sin mas el pelinegro…mientras se besaban sin desenfreno…

Darien…mi madre esta en la casa…pero no se como se lo tome…-dijo ella como una asustadiza chiquilla.

No te preocupes mi cielo…yo lo resolvere…-dijo el mientras la bajaba y caminaban a la casa…

Donde me dices que esta…-dijo Beryl con molestia.

No le he dicho donde esta mi jefe…-contesto Rei con toda la paciencia que pudo…

Tu eres su asistente obviamente sabes donde esta…ademas enterate que soy su futura esposa…-dijo con alarde la pelirroja…

Y tu eres una simple empleaducha…asi que si no quieres perder tu trabajo dinos donde esta Darien…-completo Kaolinet con descaro…

Disculpenme pero mi jefe solo dijo que tomaria unos dias y el se mantendria en contacto en caso de que algo se ocupara…-dijo Rei.

Vaya que eres insolente…tendre que hablar con Darien acerca de la gente que cree es de confianza…se que no le gustara como me trataste…-dijo Beryl amenzadoramente…

Por cierto dime quien es la rubia oxigenada que estaba el otro dia aquí…-dijo Beryl con desprecio…

No es oxigenada es natural…-contesto Rei.

Como te atreves a contradecir a mi hermana…pero no te preocupes Beryl esa no te llega ni a los talones…-contesto Kaolinet con desprecio…

Rei se habia hartado de escuchar tantas estupideces en la boca de una persona…-de echo creo que salio de vacaciones con ella…-dijo Rei mientras las hermanas metalia de miraban con enojo…

Como se atreve!…-grito Beryl furiosa…

Sera mejor que nos vayamos…ya volveremos y hablaras bien con el…-dijo Kaolinet…

Creo que es preciosa tu casa…en particular lo poco que he visto de escocia me ha encantado…tu naciste aquí…-pregunto Darien…

No…naci en norteamerica, mi abuelo era escoces…mi madre nacio en Inglaterra…-contesto Serena con seriedad…

Ok…mi padre es norteamericano…mi madre italiana…toda una mezcla como tu…-dijo Darien…

Marie estaba parada esperando a su hija con una amplia sonrisa al verla caminar abrazada de tan buen mozo…-hola mi amor…-dijo Marie sacando de onda a la rubia…

Calmada…-dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba a el…

Mama…mira quiero presentarte a mi jefe Darien Chiba y…-

Su novio…-completo el pelinegro salvandola de la ronda de preguntas de su madre…-debo de decirle que la verdad no soporte que Serena estuviera tanto tiempo lejos de mi…-

Recuerdo eso…el amor es algo que no podemos ocultar…asi como ustedes dos y me mucho gusto saber que usted le corresponde a mi hija…-dijo Marie con alegria mientras Serena se tensaba…

Amor…tal vez ella si lo sentia…pero Darien…el gran Darien…no…no podia ser…-mire la verdad es que…quiero que su hija se entere de que estoy enamorado de ella, tal vez por no haberselo dicho ella penso algo diferente y me hizo recorrer varios miles de kilometros en un avion comercial…pero ha valido la pena…-dijo Darien.

Serena lo miraba con total sorpresa…dios eran unas grandes palabras…enamorado…y de ella…no de otra no de Beryl…de ella de Serena Anderson…

Sin mucho afan lo abrazo y el la recibio gustosa…la levanto del suelo…- se que no es la mejor declaracion de amor…pero la verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti…pideme lo que quieras…yo lo hare…

Serena lo miro a los ojos y lo supo…el la amaba…lo beso y el correspondio…

Marie se sonrojo por la prueba de amor de ellos dos…-perdon madre…-dijo Serena mientras la miraba roja como fresa…-bajame…-le dijo a Darien quien a un la sostenia entre sus brazos…

Espero que se quede con nosotras…bueno con Serena, por que no estaria bien que se regresara al hotel, queda bastante lejos como a una hora…-dijo Marie…-la rubia se sonrojo aun mas…

Si, ya lo se…la verdad es que fue un poco dificil dar…pero llegue a un pueblo y me dieron la unica indicacion no creible…todo derecho como a 20 minutos…es la unica casa en los alrededores…-repitio Darien lo que el chaval que pasaba le dijo…

Que pena, usted tan acostumbrado me imagino que a las grandes ciudades y nosotros en el fin del mundo…-dijo Marie con pena…

La verdad es que es hermoso y no le pide nada a esos sofisticados lugares…-contesto Darien con sinceridad…

Bueno pero hay que sentarnos…comeremos en el jardin….-dijo Marie mientras la seguian…

Tomaron asiento y Luna llevo una jarra de naranjada fresca…hacia calor…- Luna dejame presentarte a Darien Chiba…

Que tal señora yo soy el novio de Serena…-completo nuevamente Darien…

Que guapo es usted…-dijo Luna mientras lo hacia sonrojar…-sin duda tendran niños hermosos, con esos ojos tan bellos que se cargan ustedes dos…-dijo la mujer…

Si…ya me los imagino…-contesto Marie…

Mama, por favor…-y a Darien no le parecio tan mala la idea…vaya no habia pensado en hijos…por lo que los hijos nacen del amor que el sentia, crecen una familia que se formaba de un matrimonio…casarse…miro a Serena sonreir y lo supo…Serena Chiba…mmm…no suena nada mal…

Comieron entre anecdotas de las aventuras de Serena cuando era pequeña…su madre omitio la tragedia que vivieron…

Darien se sentia tranquilo y dichoso…no perdia la oportunidad de besar a la rubia…

Bueno los dejo…me siento un tanto cansada…se queda en su casa…mi amor descansa…-le dijo a Serena mientras le besaba la mejilla.

La rubia se levanto…ahora que pasaria…ella y el…dormir juntos…- no que piensas cielo…pero la verdad es que estoy un poco molido…

Darien…yo no se como tomar todo lo que hoy ha pasado…-dijo ella preocupaba mientras cruzaba sus brazos…darien la jalo y la sento en sus piernas…

Asi debes de tomarlo…-sin mas la beso…le demostro que no debia de dudar de el…-vamos quiero ducharme y dormir…

Serena se levanto y lo guio dentro de la casa…era una hermosura…-deje su maleta en la habitacion de la Srita. -Dijo artemis ante la cara de sorpresa de Serena…que tal si ella queria dormir sola…

Muchas gracias…soy Darien Chiba el novio de Serena…-se presento con el Sr., quien lo saludo gustoso…un instante despues se retiro…

Novio…novio…dios…subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitacion que Serena decidio utilizar despues de su accidente…su madre habia optado por redecorar la que utilizaba anteriormente y acoplarse en ella…para no andar subiendo y bajando escaleras…

Asi que la habitacion de Serena literalmente era la unica habitada en la parte de arriba…Artemis y Luna tenian su propia casita detrás de la de ellos…para mayor privacidad.

Creo que hemos llegado.-anuncio Serena ruborizada…dormiria por primera vez con un hombre y que hombre…

La recamara era de color marfil, bastante elegante las paredes tenian colores crema y marron…dandole un toque distintivo…-mi santuario al que solo tu haz tenido acceso…aca esta el baño…-dijo Serena…

Y creo que esa es tu maleta…-Darien la miro y asintio…

La verdad es de confesarte que no traje mucha ropa, compre un par de jeans, estos tenis y algunas playeras…ropa interior…no hay mucho por escoger…-dijo Darien con verdad..mientras revolvia otras cosas en la maleta.

Lo se…que haremos Darien…hasta cuando regresaremos…-una buena pregunta para ella…

En una semana…apenas es martes…tranquila…-dijo el mientras tomaba su ropa y una toalla que habia comprado…se quito los tenis y se paso descalzo…-por aquí es el baño..

La rubia solo asintio…-dios…en que pensaba…ahora como le hare…-sonrio satisfecha…bajo a la cocina para preparar una bandeja con café y galletas.

Darien se baño con mucha tranquilidad…salio y miro que no estaba…encendio el televisor…escucho que la puerta se abria y era ella con una bandeja…-dejame ayudarte…-dijo mientras la tomaba…

Traje café…si quieres prepararte en lo que me baño…-dijo ella mientras Darien le daba un suave beso…

Perfecto cielo…-dijo mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesa y se preparaba el café, viendo la bolsa de valores…

Serena tomo su camison y se metio al baño…-se sentia tan nerviosa…era tan raro …ahora pareciera que fueran una pareja de hacia muchos años y seria asi de facil convivir…

Suspiro por lo que ella creia estaba mal…ella se queria vengar de Beryl…pero ahora no queria lastimar a Darien…estaba enamorada de el…

Y no por ser el hombre perfecto que ella habia creido…si no por el hombre integro con el que convivia a diario, el hombre justo y razonable que conocia…un buen jefe..y ahora su novio…

El corazon le palpito fuertemente…dios… Darien Chiba su novio…sonrio y dio un grito de jubilo…

Todo bien…-escucho decir a Darien…

Si…todo bien…muy bien...-dijo mas quedamente…

Salio del baño y miro a Darien concentrado en el celular…cuanto estaba sacrificando del trabajo…por estar con ella..

Tomo asiento a su lado y se seco el cabello, mientras el la miraba y le regalaba una calida sonrisa…-no se si este viaje te atrase demasiado…no quisiera que por mis tonterias perdieramos a nuestro cliente…

No te preocupes…el entendio y lo solucione antes de venir aquí…la verdad es que el solo marco y el mismo lo soluciono, creo que se asesoro y al ver que no ganaba nada opto por la rendencion…-dijo Darien.

En serio…vaya eso es una buena noticia…entonces el proyecto se llevara a cabo…el querra firmar los documentos…-dijo Serena un poco desesperada…

Si, pero ahora yo lo hare sufrir…programe la junta para el Lunes a primera hora…-dijo Darien mientras apagaba el celular...

Pero Darien, puede echarse para atrás y perderiamos una negociacion importante…-dijo ella con estress, mientras Darien le cepillaba el cabello como si lo hubiera hecho siempre.

De hecho estaba contestandole que estaba en un asunto personal con mi novia…creo que lo entendio…-dijo Darien, mientras ella lo miraba con reproche…

Por dios no sabes que es nuestra intimidad algo en verdad importante…-dijo Serena…

Lo se y gracias por ser mia…solo mia…-dijo Darien mientras la besaba…Serena se levanto y el desabotono su bonito camison…lo deslizo por su cuerpo…

Dios eres hermosa mi cielo…y eres mia…-dijo Darien mientras la levantaba en sus fuertes brazos…depositandola en la suave cama…

Se quito la playera y el boxer…quedando ambos desnudos bajo la suave luz de la luna…se besaron con amor.

Besos suaves cargados de miles de emociones…la beso y la beso por todo el cuerpo, por su suave piel…

La giro dejandola de espaldas…levanto su suave culito y la abrio de piernas…Serena estaba envuelta en una suave neblina de pasion…

Darien le beso el cuello, la espalda y degusto su centro…la sintio humeda…lista para el…- mi cielo…eres adictiva…-dijo con verdad y la penetro…

Serena abrio los ojos…dios ese hombre no era de ese lugar…era tan grande…-te gusta…

Despacio…-dijo ella mientras las embestidas se hicieron poco a poco mas rapidas…

Darien veia como se mecian al vaiven sus suaves senos…eran una belleza…se hundio mas en ella arrancandole un gemido…poso su mano en su clitoris y comenzo a estimularla…

Poco a poco…Serena temblaba bajo sus caricias…su piel se habia puesto chinita de esas caricias…la embistio con mas fuerza mientras le separaba las piernas…abriendola mas…

Ello sintio el cambio y el placer aumento…-dios Serena…tienes el culo mas hermoso de todo el mundo…-dijo Darien en un arranque de pasion, la tomo con ambas manos y ella se recosto su pecho en los almoadones…

Se dejo llevar…Darien estaba fascinado…estaba tan condenadamente apretada…apretada y virgen…sintio como el hombre de las cavernas habia hecho su aparicion…

Mia…eres mia…-repitio mientras la tomaba con mayor rapidez…llevandola al cielo…mientras el la seguia…derramando su semilla libremente…

Serena yacia reconfortada por el suave baño de espuma que tomaba junto a el…era la mejor iniciacion de su vida…Darien le tallaba la espalda con gusto…

Que pasa…?.-pregunto el pues la sentia como ida…

* * *

Hola espero que les guste este capitulo la historia ya esta cerca...gracias por tus comentarios

No se Darien…todo esto es tan nuevo para mi…que siento miedo…-dijo con pena…

Por que miedo mi cielo…yo estoy a tu lado por que te quiero…-dijo Darien mientras ella se giraba para verlo…

Me quieres…?.-dijo con pena.

Si…te quiero…y te quiero en mi vida…-dijo el mientras la besaba…-dios no me canso de ti…-dijo mientras la sentaba sobre su regazo…su cuerpo era una delicia…comenzo a besar su cuello…

Amazo con gusto sus suaves pechos….-perfectos…-dijo mientras los mamaba con insistencia…

Serena se derretia como chocolate liquido…-da…darie…nnn

Y la tomo por el respingon trasero mientras de una sola entrada la penetraba…dios se sentia tan bien…tan calidad…tan suya…tan estrecha…

Serena sentia que le latia con ardor…-dios…Darien…dios…-los movimientos del pelinegro eran profundos…el agua chapaleaba por todos lados…el roce de la piel con el agua era una afrodisiaco…algo deliciso…terso…

Darien la tomo por las nalgas y arremetio duro, mientras mamaba como crio uno de sus pechos…Serena estaba en la gloria….en la gloria total…grito…fuerte…gimio mas entrecortada…

Dios…ahhhh…ahhh…ahhhmmm…DA…riennnn…ohhh…!.-el pelinegro lo entendio y mas duro…mas rapido y mas fuerte…rapido…sentia como bombeaba sin piedad a su miembro…su acople era perfecto y ella lo era aun mas…

Damelo mi amor…vamos correte otra vez para mi…-dijo el mientras la giraba y la penetraba rapidamente…Serena aun estaba con los ojos blancos…la abrio hasta donde pudo y la penetro con fuerza casi animal…ella gemia como gato en celo…era lo mas hermoso que jamas hubiera escuchado…

Sus cuerpos sonaban fuertemente, duramente…feroz…al unisono alcanzaron las estrellas…el se enterro profundo y ella se dejo llevar…sintio como su esperma espeso la inundaba…perfecto…su acomple era perfecto…

La noche habia sido la mas perfecta de todas…lo amaba…-sonrio la rubia al dormirse…se removio inquieta tal vez solo habia sido un sueño…-tranquila…-dijo con voz profunda el guapo pelinegro…

Serena se sentia flotar…flotar literalmete…pero que hacer con su venganza…todo se daria de manera natural.

La mañana siguiente le dolia todo el cuerpo…se sentia tan cansada…desperto tranquila y se estiro, deseaba tronar cada parte de su blando cuerpo…Darien era enorme…

Se sento en la cama y no estaba el…un pensamiento vino a su cabeza…-no usamos proteccion…-dijo casi en voz alta, mientras el pelinegro entraba con una bolsa…

Tranquila amor…nada que una pastilla no arregle…-dijo el tranquilo, lucia el cabello recortado, unas gafas muy monas le cubrian esos maravillosos ojos…

Serena recordo que estaba desnuda, trato de cubrirse con la manta…- no es necesario date un baño…te espero…

La rubia asi lo hizo…dios se sintio tan bien el agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo….se sentia adolorida…como dos sesiones completas de spinning…se puso la toalla de baño y se seco con paciencia el cabello…

Darien estaba esperandola impaciente en la cama…Marie le habia dicho que iria con Haruka a visitar a sus nietos…por lo que estarian solos, ya que Artemis y Luna irian con ella..

La casa para ellos dos…si bien tenian toda la privacidad del mundo ellos solos en la segunda planta…sin duda…ahora seria cuestion de hacerla rogar…rogar…por el…

* * *

Hola espero les guste el capitulo...la historia ya se acerca a su fin...gracias por tus comentarios Yesqui2000...saludos...


	10. ALGO MAS

**CAPITULO 10**

**ALGO MAS**

Serena salio y lo miro muy sonriente…recostado en la cama…algo tramaba…-que pasa…-dijo ella.

Nada…-contesto simple…

Darien…quiero hablar contigo…-dijo Serena mientras el notaba que caminaba un poco lento…estaria adolorida…

Te sientes bien…-pregunto el…

Si…bueno…creo que estoy un poco adolorida…-dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba intensamente…-es que estas un poco grande…creo…-dijo ella.

Pero como sabes eso si eres virgen…-era una buena pregunta, pero noto algo similar a celos…

Bueno creo que la anatomia masculina tiene una medida comun ahí…-señalo la entrepierna del pelinegro…-y tu la verdad es que eres mas grande…-dijo Serena.

Perfecto…me gusta saberlo…-dijo el seguro, pues la verdad radicaba en que no conocia tan bien a Serena…la amaba, pero no sabia mucho sobre ella.

Bueno pero no es de eso lo que quiero hablar…Darien no se si todo esto entre nosotros se este dando tan rapido como podemos manejarlo…yo apenas conozco cosas de ti…y tu pues tampoco lo sabes…-lo dijo con razon.

Lo se pero, la verdad es que no me importa mucho…solo quiero saber por que la noche que te conoci estabas besando a Zafiro…-la rubia se quedo seria de momento…

mmm….la verdad es que eramos amigos cariñosos…pero no paso de eso…lo cierto era que Zaf moria por Mina…y al fin ellos creo que estan juntos…-dijo Serena…

Vaya que modernas las chicas escocesas…besan a sus novios y los comparten…lo bueno es que tu no pasaste de nada con el verdad…de nada…?.-dijo con molestia el pelinegro.

No…!...ya te dije que no…!.-dijo Serena sobresaltada, en su vida le habian cuestionado nada con tanta insistencia.

Eso espero no me gusta que mi mujer ande de libertina por la vida…con la unica que debes de tener esas consideraciones es conmigo Serena…-dijo Darien con autoridad..

Disculpa y tu…si no mas recuerdo Beryl estaba ahí reclamandote como su futura esposa…-dijo molesta mientras abria el cajon del tocador y sacaba la ropa interior molesta…le hervia la sangre de recordarla besandolo…ahora estaba mas que molesta…-con ella haz compartido mucho no es verdad…ahora no quieras toda la atencion para ti Darien…-dijo ofuscada, molesta…encabronada…

Darien sonrio…-dios me encanta verte celosa…pero no me importa esa mujer Serena…mirame…-dijo mientras caminaba a ella y le tomaba de los hombros…-esa mujer es parte de un pasado que no me interesa…me equivoque en relacionarme con ella…pero tu…tu me tienes en tus manos…y no se si sea tan bueno que lo sepas, pero yo estoy aquí contigo y eres ahora mi novia…

Serena sintio como algo dentro de ella se volvia suave como un algodón…ella sabia que eso era verdad…la completa verdad…-yo no se que decirte…hemos ido muy rapido…

Lo se y la verdad es que tambien estoy asombrado, pero eso me hace muy feliz…demasiado feliz de estar contigo.-sin mas la beso con pasion…con amor…

Le desanudo la bata y esta callo dejandola desnuda ante el…dios era tan bella…su piel era tersa y suave como lo habia imaginado…

Sus pezones un perfecto rosa coral…y…-estas sonrojada…creo que no he tomado en cuenta de tu iniciacion…-dijo el mientras serena se sonrojaba…-

Sin mas la tomo en sus brazos y la deposito en el tocador…-creo que debo dar un poco de consuelo para mi amor…-dijo Darien mientras la besaba con pasion…

He sido un cruel contigo…-dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el taburete y le abria las piernas…Serena suspiro con placer mientras sentia como el le daba un lenguetazo que le refresco el ardor que tenia…-te gusto…

Si…si…-respondio ella mientras el se hundia profundo en su suave carne…disfrutando mientras sentia como se mojaba con maravilla esa anatomia que tanto placer le estaba dando ese fin de semana…-

Dios…eres grandiosa…-dijo Darien excitado…metio unos de sus dedos en su estrecha cavidad y empujo suavemente…mientras lamia con gusto su clitoris…serena cerro los ojos y aspiro con pesadez…dios…se sentia tan condenadamente bien…

El ritmo se volvio mas demandante…la succion mas intensa y ella era hermosa…Darien se sentia dichoso de darle placer…sus sonrisa, su calidez…su…su…suya…era completamente suya….y asi sintio cuando su interior se apreto con violencia en su dedo y su precioso trasero se alzo de manera involuntaria, el saco de dedo y se hundio en su tersa piel…bebio con gusto y con amor…todo…

Como que su novio…-dijo Haruka.

Si…se presento como su novio…Darien Chiba…la verdad es que creo que estan muy enamorados…ayer tu hermana lucia regia…-dijo Marie con ensoñacion.

Mama, por dios ella te menciono que tenia una relacion con alguien…a mi nunca me dijo nada…-Michiru miraba a Haruka…

Pues yo creo que es una excelente noticia…ademas Serena se merece estar con alguien y esta en su derecho de hacerlo…no es una niña…-dijo Michiru con razon…

Es verdad, tu hermana es una adulta Haruka, no lo tomes asi…creo que mas bien debes de preocuparte por no hacer mas niños…-dijo Marie mientras el se sonrojaba intensamente, pues el ultimo bebe concebido no fue especificamente planeado como los otros…pero lo amarian igual…

Mama…no quiero ser grosero pero eso no es de tu incumbencia…ademas es mi familia…-dijo Haruka mientras tomaba la mano de Michiru quien solo reia, pues sabia que Marie adoraria tener un kinder de nietos…pero su hijo siempre trataba de ser meticuloso con todo…por eso le insistia en ello.

Eso te pasa por ser tan admirado…pero la verdad es que si por mi fuera…Michiru tendria un Kinder…-todos rieron por el comentario…

Tu como vez Luna…-pregunto Haruka intrigado.

Pues a mi parecer ese es el hombre con que se quedara tu hermana, aunque a mi me encataria que ella viviera aquí en Escocia…-dijo con verdad Luna…

Vaya, con ustedes no puedo…pero ese apellido me suena…-Haruka tuvo un recuerdo de pronto…Darien Chiba el novio de Beryl Metalia…la mujer que casi mata a su hermana…-el tipo que sale con serena es alto…un poco mas que yo de cabello negro, ojos azules…medio galan…-

Si…asi como lo describes pero es galan…-dijo Marie…

Dios…que piensa Serena saliendo con ese hombre…-dijo de pronto molesto mientras se ponia de pie…

Que pasa…ya tranquilizate…me asustas…-dijo Michiru.

Esa tonta que piensa…ese tipo era el novio de la mujer que avento a Serena…-Marie palidecio de pronto…

Pero…el tuvo algo que ver…-dijo Marie angustiada…

No…se que no…incluso el termino con esa mujer por el accidente…pero seguramente segurian en contacto son del mismo circulo de amistades…me aterra pensar que le hiciera algo a Serena por estar con Darien…-dijo Haruka con verdad.

No te preocupes…tal vez el ya lo sabe y podra estar al pendiente de ella…-dijo Michiru…

Vendra el Sabado a la fiesta…-pregunto Haruka…

Creo que si…-dijo Marie con un suspiro…

Serena nadaba en la piscina dichosa…Darien estaba bebiendo limonada…hacia un poco de calor…la verdad es que esas vacaciones estaban convirtiendose en las mejores de su vida…

Pero que pasaria al regresar a Londres…ahora estaba mas acostumbrado a Serena…esa semana completa dormir con ella entre sus brazos…hacerle el amor a cada instante…se habia convertido en lo mejor que le habia pasado…

Se tenso de golpe…la miro nadar con mucha fuerza…lucia un traje completo que mostraba esa anatomia que el conocia a la perfeccion…sus suaves nalgas se mecian con suavidad en cada pataleada…sus pezones se marcaban perfectos adheridos a la tela y su virtud…trago en seco…eso que el mismo miraba…los demas lo harian…la verdad es que ese traje estaba muy revelador…

Se sintio celoso…miro a todos lados y nadie estaba ahí…resoplo un poco y se sintio tranquilo…eso le encantaba la privacidad que les daban para estar juntos…

Marie su ahora suegra la verdad es que era bastante mesurada…siempre tranquila…

Que no piensas acompañarme…-grito la rubia mientras el caminaba a la alberca quitandose la playera y sambullendose a la templada agua…

Serena sonrio por la salpicada de agua…sintio como los fuertes brazos de el la tomaban por sorpresa dando un grito de emocion…-dios…pense que me aventarias…-dijo ella sonriente mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de el…

Creo que eres la mujer mas hermosa de todo el mundo…-dijo mas que sincero, uniendose en un beso que a cualquiera dejaria sin respiracion…

La apreto contra su pecho fuertemente, mientras hundia su cara en el niveo cuello de Serena…-te amo…-dijo con todo lo que el sentia…

La rubia sintio que tocaba el cielo…en todos los dias que habian compartido juntos…nunca le habia dicho esa magica palabra…en la vida penso que Darien Chiba seria su novio y estaria escuchandole decir te amo…

Darien…-lo miro a los ojos con temor…

Sabes…se que aunque no nos concemos de siempre…siento como algo raro…como si te conociera de algun lugar…te me haces demasiado familiar y eso me hace feliz…me haces feliz…ahora que regresemos a Londres…no se como vivire sin tenerte en mis brazos…-dijo Darien…

Darien…yo…tampoco se como vivire sin ti…-dijo con pesar.

Lo se mi amor…por eso quiero que vivamos juntos…se que es demasiado apresurado…pero demonos la oportunidad de hacerlo…yo estoy convencido que lo haremos bien…y despues de adaptarnos…dar el siguiente paso…-dijo el con una calida sonrisa.

Serena sentia que el corazon se le saldria del pecho…corria desbocado como un caballo a todo galope…matrimonio…para toda la vida…hijos…dios…lo que siempre anhelo estaba frente a ella…el…dios…al diablo la venganza…era su felicidad…

Casarnos…tener hijos Darien…en verdad…lo que dices en verdad…-dijo apresuradamente…

Si…es verdad una completa verdad mi amor…casarnos, tener hijos…envejecer juntos y amarnos como si fuera el ultimo dia…como he aprendido a amarte…como si fuera nuestro ultimo suspiro…-dijo Darien con verdad…

Dios…te amo Darien…te amo tanto que no me quiero ir de aquí…-dijo ella.

Tampoco yo mi cielo…pero Seiya se enfadaria mucho si no volvemos al trabajo…ya sabes como es cuando se enoja y no quiero provocarlo…ademas mi padre no se como se tomaria el hecho de que me tome unas vacaciones permanentes…-dijo el pelinegro arrancando la risa de la rubia…

Bien creo que estoy lista…como me veo…-dijo Serena mientras lucia un vestido de gaza arriba de la rodilla de tirantes con un lazo simulando el fajillo, era color azul cielo…sus piernas se miraban tentadoras…asi como sus pechos que estaban libres sin sosten…firmes…perfectos en su lugar…pero a la menor provocacion de aire frio no queria pensar Darien que sucederia…

Estas como para no salir de aquí…pero no me gusta que no luzcas un sosten…me pongo celoso…-dijo con calor Darien.

Ya sabia que lo dirias…pero no te preocupes…tengo mi chal, es imposible ponerme sosten…-sin mas se dio la vuelta y mostro su desnuda espalda…

Darien trago en seco…su cabello lucia regio en ese peinado alto…pero ahora ahí tan hermosa, disponible y deseosa como nunca…seria un pecado no poseerla…

Dios santo…no puedo resistirlo…-la levanto en sus brazos y ella se engancho perfectamente en sus piernas…la apoyo contra la pared, mientras el la besaba, con su mano derecha deslizo la suave tela del vestido mostrando sus rellenos pechos…succiono con avidez los pezones…

Se sentia condenadamente tan bien…Serena resoplo con calor…estaba ardiendo…el mamaba con fervor..mientras su mano izquiera acariciaba la suave nalga…

Se unio en un beso…-luces hermosa mi cielo…asi tan dispuesta para mi...-dijo darien mientras lambia un pezon coquetamente…

Dime que quieres…-dijo el mientras bajaba sus manos y la mecia contra su ereccion…

Dios…tomame darien…tomame…-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada..

Que…no te entiendo…-respondio sonriente…

Por dios…metemela…ahora….hazme tuya…-dijo con la voz cargada de deseo…

Tus deseos son mis ordenes…-hizo a un lado su suave tanga y saco con rapidez su miembro…dios eran tan estrecha…se relamio los labios y la penetro profundamente…

Serena emitio un grito…-escucho como tocaban la puerta mientras Darien la embestia con rapidez y mamaba de ella como un crio…

Hija…ya estan listos…-pregunto Marie…

Serena no podia responder…dios…eso era lo mas excitante que habia sufrido en su vida…sexo a escondidas…Darien sonrio mientras ella lo miraba con reproche…lamia con suavidad su pezon jugueteaba con el poco control que le quedaba…

Si…en un momento…bajamos…-dijo con pausada respiracion, mientras darien sonreia como adolescente cachado…por su travesura sexual…

Dios…-dijo Serena cuando sintio que la alzo y le separo mas las piernas…se hundio mas y la carne chocaba con la de el…haciendolo mas estimulante que nunca…una cabalgata personal.

Hija todo esta bien…-su madre aun estaba ahí…

Si…ahora…bajamos…-dijo la rubia…-sin mas sintio como su vientre se tensaba estaba ahí…no pudo resistirse…Darien sintio como lo apretaba con posesion…

Y lo adoraba…pero no era aun su momento…-esta bien hija…abajo los espero…- escucho como su madre caminaba lejos y se corrio…

Ahhh..!...dios….dios…agggg…-grito de el enorme placer que el estaba dandole mientras se movia mas fuerte y mordisqueba sus pezones con pasion…dejando el rastro a su paso…

La deposito en el tocador frente al espejo…era tan guapo y ella lucia tan…dispuesta…lo miro tomar un condon y ponerselo…ella estaba espectante…

Miro sus ojos llenos de deseo…dios esos eran chupetones…en sus pechos..y zaz…la arremetio con todo a profundidad…sinto como le temblaron las piernitas…grito tan fuerte que seguramente su madre la escucho…

Rapido…rapido y fuerte…ahora el se daba el gusto de amasar ese trasero respingon…de tomar como siempre quizo a la mujer que amaba…la tomo con todo lo que ella ofrecia…y el se entrego por completo a ella…

Con cada embestida le decia un suave te amo…para toda la eternidad y asi fue…rapido…rapido…lento…lento…las pieles chocaban y hacian ruido…

Se escucho un coche…su madre se habia ido…ella se sintio liberada y pujo…fuerte…sonora…libre…libre amar…dichosa por estar con el hombre mas hermoso del mundo y era completamente suyo…

Darien sintio nuevamente ese apreton intimo que ella le habia hecho conocer…solo ella…y grito de placer y el se corrio…gritos de amor en esa habitacion…

Dos horas mas tarde llegaban a la fiesta por el Doctorado que ahora ostentaba Haruka Anderson…

Serena tuvo que arreglarse nuevamente…ahora traia puesto un vestido bastante sensual…negro que le llegaba a la pantorrilla, adherido como guante de cuello alto…y un escote en la espalda…

Perfecto…-habia señalado Darien, pues ahora tapaba las zonas que el deseaba…-

Llegaron a la cena de Haruka…-Darien se quedo petrificado al verlo…no comprendia…nada…pero prefirio callar…

Para sorpresa de la rubia Taiky estaba ahí junto con su esposa Amy quien lucia una pancita de algunos meses de embarazo…

* * *

Hola...la historia esta linda...estamos en la recta final...gracias por sus comentarios los considero para ver que vértice le doy a la historia...saludos...


	11. ME DECLARO

**CAPITULO 11**

**ME DECLARO**

El pelinegro saludo a todos los que Serena le habia presentando con gusto…pero por que ahora sentia que le ocultaba algo…

Serena todo esta bien…no tienes nada que decirme…-pregunto inusualmente serio…

Si todo bien…por que lo dices…-pregunto ella mientras le limpiaba la mejilla…

No por nada…-dijo Darien con un poco de incomodidad, obviamente conocia a Amy y claro que a Taiky…pero el escuchar a espaldas que habia sido novio de Serena no le parecia grato.

El tambien sentia la incomodidad de Amy…pobre…Serena era una mujer hermosa y espectacular, si bien la peliazul era bonita…su simplicidad la hacia ver comun…pero parecia enamorada de su esposo y el…no tanto…

Despues de la cena, la musica sonaba melodiosa en el patio trasero de la casa de Haruka, la ocasión amerito el arreglo perfecto de un amplio jardin…

El pelinegro se levanto con la excusa de fumar un cigarro un habito poco usual para el…pero lo necesitaba…-dime que pretendes con ella.-dijo Haruka mientras se acercaba por fuego.

Tu eres el profesor Tenou…cierto…-dijo Darien con dudas…

Si asi es y ella es mi hermana…no quiero que la vuelvan a lastimar te lo advierto Chiba…ella no esta sola y mi padre no se tentaria el corazon en caso de que algo pase…-sin mas partio de ahí para bailar con su esposa…

Darien le dio varias bocanadas al cigarro…su cabeza estaba revuelta…pero no podia pensar nada en ese momento…lo cierto era que deseaba irse ya…estaba harto de ver como Taiky miraba a Serena…

Que pasa…todo bien…?.-pregunto la rubia…el se limito a abrazarla y estrecharla con fuerza contra su pecho.

Vamonos…creo que esta noche podria golpear a tu ex con paciencia…-dijo el mientras Serena sabia que era la verdad…

Se despidieron con gusto y llegaron a la casa…Darien le hizo el amor desesperado…temiendo algo…

La mañana siguiente fue rapida…sin pensarlo la rubia estaba viajando de regreso en el jet de Darien rumbo a Londres…pero ahora que harian…

Que pasa Darien te noto pensativo…algo te preocupa…-dijo la rubia mientras el la miraba profundamente…

Serena hay algo que me desees contar antes de llegar a Londres…-dijo con un tono de preocupacion…

Nada…por que lo dices…-respondio la rubia en automatico…

Por nada ven…-dijo Darien mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado y se dejaba abrazar…-sabes que te amo y que por ti haria cualquier cosas verdad…

Serena sintio como se le erizaba la piel de escucharlo…dios ella tambien lo amaba…-lo se…

Perfecto…no se si pedirte que te mudes a mi departamento suene mal…pero creo que Mina y Zafiro ahí juntos no me gusta…-confeso el pelinegro…mientras la rubia se reia…

Dios en verdad quieres tu privacidad…-contesto ella..

Si…la adoro, por eso ya tengo mi casa y mi espacio…ahora tu la llenaras por completo…-sin mas se besaron…

La rubia llego agotada ha hacer maletas…de Mina ni su rastro, por lo que tomo lo que alcanzo en una hora…bajo con cuidado y subio la maleta a su camioneta…

Mientras manejaba sentia que algo pasaria como un presentimiento…

Todo habia sido demasiado rapido entre ella y Darien y la verdad le aterraba un poco…tal vez el sexo no era la mejor manera de iniciar una relacion…

Pero quien podia resistirse a un hombre como Darien…su hombre ahora…miro la direccion y despues de unos minutos llego…se quedo con la boca abierta…esa era la casa de Darien…dios era una verdadera mansion…

Un guardia estaba parado frente al cancel…-disculpe soy Serena Anderson…

Pase por favor…-indico el hombre tipo men in black…la rubia se quedo sonriente, entro y estaciono la camioneta…rapidamente un hombre aparecio…

La Srita. Anderson…-ella solo asintio…-el Sr. Chiba la espera en la biblioteca…entrando es la puerta de la izquierda…

Gracias…-se limito a decir, si bien su casa en Escocia podria anotarse como una residencia y contaban con la ayuda de Artemis y Luna…no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de servilismo…

Entro con calma y le sorprendio la entrada…parecia sacada de un hotel…y sintio una mirada…-que te parece tu nueva casa…-dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba…

Estoy sorprendida…me haz mentido…dijiste…-se quedo callada solo habia dicho casa…no el tamaño…

Que pasa…es que no te gusta…-pregunto el sonriente…-

Serena se giro y lo miro de frente…-es obvio que me encanta…pero es demasiado grande…para nosotros dos…

Lo se…pero algun dia estara llena…-dijo Darien con una calida sonrisa…

Serena estaba tranquila…hacia mas de un mes que vivia en un idilio amoroso…le encantaba ser el centro de atencion de Darien…

En la oficina solo Rei sabia que tenian una relacion…pero el demas personal se mantenia al margen…

Darien tenia que lidiar con los celos que a cada rato se hacian presentes…tenia reuniones con clientes que no dejaban la oportunidad de preguntarle por la vida personal de la rubia…

El solo apretaba el estomago y controlaba la ira que crecia en el…estaban en juego varios millones y el debia actuar con la cabeza fria…

Pero era dificil, ver como algunos no discimulaban y la desnudaban con la mirada…

Creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya adelantando…te veo en casa…-dijo Serena con naturalidad y a puerta cerrada mientras se unian en un beso…

Te amo…te vas con cuidado yo no creo tardar mas de una hora mi cielo…-dijo Darien, pues esa noche tenian un evento de gala con uno de sus clientes.

Te amo…-contesto ella mientras tomaba su bolso y partia a casa…Mina estaba feliz por la nueva relacion de su mejor amiga y opto por vivir su idilio tambien al maximo con Zafiro, por lo que opto por mudarse al igual que Serena con el…

Vaya quiero estar hermosa…-dijo Serena, por lo que se ducho y se tomo su tiempo para perfumarse…

Estaba en su habitacion cuando Claude llego…-vaya que hermosa esta tu nueva casita..-dijo su estilista impresionada.

Lo se…esta muy grande pero el dice que es perfecta…yo lo creo tambien…-contesto Serena radiante.

He de decirte que te haz sacado la loteria…simplemente eres otra…nunca te habia visto asi de feliz…-contesto Claude.

Lo se…por eso quiero sorprenderlo esta noche…-dijo Serena.

Y lo haraz querida te dejare hermosa…-contesto ella mientras ponia manos en accion.

Darien llego a casa, por lo que sabia que estaban arreglando a Serena…esa era la noche perfecta…le pediria que fuera su esposa…no necesitaba mas tiempo…miro con una amplia sonrisa el anillo de compromiso que habia comprado para ella…era hermoso…

Darien lucia impaciente…no la habia visto desde hacia 2 horas…era mucho estando ya en su casa…se habia recortado el cabello antes de llegar y se habia afeitado…regio con un impecable esmoking para la ocasión…le habia mentido un poco no existia la dichosa cena pero tenia un motivo…

Serena bajo las escaleras como toda una reina…Darien se quedo atonito…era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo…lucia un vestido estrapless color verde esmeralda…ajustado con un corte de corazon que asentuaba a la perfeccion esa parte de su anatomia…largo de shiffon…hermosa…su cabello lo llevaba en un chongo sencillo con algunos rizos que caian libres y acentuaban su carita de corazon…

Sombras plateadas y un gloss enmarcaba su carita…suave rubor, lapiz negro y rimel…perfecto…lucia unos pendientes largos de oro blanco y pulseras a juego…

Dios…creo que me voy a desmayar…te ves hermosa…-dijo con alegria Darien…-hermosa y eres mia…-

Serena sonrio el estaba para devorarselo completito…guapisimo con el cabello perfecto, la sonrisa perfecta y el cuerpo de dios…-Darien me has quitado el aliento…-se dieron un suave beso en los labios mientras el la estrechaba entre sus brazos…la amaba y ella seria la razon de su ser apartir de siempre…

Vamos…por que no queremos llegar tarde…-sin mas subieron a la limosina que los esperaba…Serena se sorprendio un poco…pues no creyo ir a un evento de ese tipo…

Estuvo un poco callada, pero Darien la reconfortaba con dulces palabras de aliento y suaves besos de amor…

Llegaron al hotel y se sorprendio mas…el restaurant esperaba era de los mas exclusivos de Londres…pero y la fiesta…

Serena miro extrañada cuando Darien solicito la mesa reservada para dos personas…no dijo nada lo siguio tomada de su brazo…era tan raro…

Se sentaron y no hubo tiempo de mucho…de repente donde estaban era un privado y un violinista de la nada aparecio…-que pasa Darien…no ibamos a una fiesta…

No…solo queria que estuvieramos juntos es todo…-dijo Darien mientras el mesero traia la champagne…colocando la frappera de su lado…y partiendo sin servirla, le parecio descortes o moderno…no lo sabia…-sera que nos sirves un poco de champagne…

Si…dijo ella mientras levantaba la botella y servia en las dos copas…parecia todo listo, pero al momento de servirla se percato de un pedazo de papel periodico…que omision en un lugar tan elegante…lo tomo y metio la botella…

Mira Darien este papel que hace en la frappera…-pero su textura era extraña parecia que envolvia algo…miro a Darien con duda mientras el alzaba los hombros en señal de ignorar lo que pasaba.

Y vuala…desenvolvio lo que habia en el…se quedo sin aliento…era el anillo de compromiso mas hermoso que habia visto en su vida…adornado con un diamante color rosa y varios alrededor…una belleza…sintio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas…

Queria decirte miles de cosas pero solo siento una emocion…tomo el anillo de las manos de ella y se arrodillo mientras Serena sentia que el corazon se le salia del pecho…dios era tan feliz…

Serenity Anderson Tenou…deseas hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo y convertire en mi esposa para siempre…-dios era lo que siempre deseo en sus mas escondidos sueños.

Serena no lo podia creer sentia que temblababa de la emocion…-Darien…yo…yo…si…si acepto mi amor…-el pelinegro le coloco el anillo y se besaron con pasion…discretamente desparecio el violinista…la rubia derramaba lagrimas de alegria..

Cenaron dichosos…-Darien que dire cuando me miren el anillo…es tan llamativo…-dijo con una sonrisa espectacular la rubia…

Nada…que te casaras con el hombre que mas te ama en el mundo…eso diras…-contesto Darien.

Esta bien…-contesto la rubia…

Mi cielo tu puedes gritar a los cuatro vientos que seras mi esposa…no te limites en eso…-respondio alegre el pelinegro…

La noche estuvo cargada de tantas emociones para la rubia que no podia dormir de esa adrenalina que le recorria el cuerpo…dios su prometida…

A la mañana siguiente.

Mama…quiero decirte una gran noticia…-dijo la rubia emocionada…

Que pasa…por que te escuchas tan feliz hija…-dijo Marie con emocion…

Mama…Darien me pidio que me casara con el…anoche…-dijo Serena mientras escuchaba el grito de alegria de su mama…

Hija…dios…como te sientes mi amor..-

Estoy feliz mama…feliz…-contesto ella…

Pero han hablado de una fecha o algo…una boda requiere tiempo para que salga todo perfecto hija…estoy tan feliz por ti mi amor…-dijo marie con una lagrima…

Lo se mama…tambien yo…pero no llores…hablare con el y te marco en cuanto tenga la fecha…te parece…-dijo la rubia con entusiasmo…

Perfecto hija, yo le doy la noticia a tu hermano…trata de hablarle a tu padre por favor…creo que se pondra contento con esta noticia…-dijo Marie…

Asi lo hare madre…-respondio la rubia…

El domingo lo habian pasado muy tranquilos en casa…

Darien hay algo que quiero preguntarte…-dijo timida la rubia mientras el pelinegro bebia una soda…

Si…dime amor…que pasa…-

Se que apenas ayer me diste el anillo…-Darien la miraba atento era tan hermosa y la amaba…-pero tienes idea para cuando quieres casarte…

mmm…eso no lo habia pensado pero quiero que sea en este año…te parece bien mayo…-dijo contento Darien…

Mayo…pero es febrero…no tendria tiempo de nada Darien…-dijo exaltada Serena…

Nada es imposible y se que tu lo haras bien mi amor…haz una cita con una persona que te ayude…yo correre con los gastos y quiero que la ceremonia sea en Escocia….asi que tu sabes como haras todo…-

Pero Darien…si quieres que nos casemos alla, tendria que viajar para buscar a una persona local…y mi trabajo…-una buena pregunta…Serena se sentia muy nerviosa y el mordia tranquilo el baguette…

No te preocupes…todo…mmmm…saldra bien…-contesto con la boca llena…no eran mas de dos meses para preparar una boda en su casa…

Todo se le vino encima…Mina…ella le podria ayudar…-

Que pasa Serena me haz citado tan temprano en tu oficina…sabes tengo muchos pendientes…-contesto la energetica chica…

Me caso en mayo…-Mina abrio los ojos lo mas grande que pudo…se casaba y en Mayo.

Que…?.-dijo mientras se sentaba…

Me caso en mayo..

Ya te escuche…pero como…cuando…el anillo…-Serena le dijo como habia sido su pedida y todos los detalles…

Buenos dias necesito hablar con Darien y se perfecto que esta aquí..-dijo la peliroja mientras Rei la miraba con enfado…

Permitame anunciarla…-marco y despues de un instante le dejo pasar…

Creo que no esperes con tanta ilusion trabajar aquí…le dire a Darien que te corra por insubordinada…-dijo con altivez la mujer mientras entraba contoneandose descaradamente…

El pelinegro abrio el despacho y la pelirroja entro…-dios que agradable resivimiento…-dijo ella…

Pasa…-sin mas Darien salio y cerro la puerta…

Toco la oficina de Serena y entro…-buen dia mina…cariño…que paso..?-dijo con preocupacion ya que le habia marcado para decirle que saldria.

Nada…por que veniste…?.-dijo divertida Serena…

Queria ver si era cierto que salias con Mina...-dijo Darien en tono celoso…

Dios…en verdad que eres un macho de las cavernas…-dijo mina con una sonrisa…

Cuido lo que es mio…pero bueno vete con calma mi cielo y quiero una buena propuesta por favor…-dijo sin mas y se despidio de la rubia con un beso…

Vamos pues…-ambas salieron con un monton de ideas por delante…Mina cancelaria sus pendientes…la prioridad era la boda de su mejor amiga.

Que haces aquí Beryl…-dijo Darien con disgusto…

Perdon…no es el recibimiento que esperaba…-dijo con desagrado la pelirroja…

Que ocupas…-

Verte y que hagas el amor…-dijo con descaro…

Por dios eres tan zorra…mira te deje entrar por una sola razon…se que tuvimos una relacion hace algunos años…por eso te he de indicar que no me interesas mas…tengo cosas que hacer y te deje pasar para decirte que sera la ultima vez que ingreses…no te lo tomes personal pero tu visitas no son gratas para mi…asi que por favor…-sin mas le abrio la puerta…

Esto no se quedaria asi Darien…creemelo…-dijo Beryl con rencor.

Perfecto…estare esperando noticias tuyas…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente…mientras miraba desaperecer a la mujer que algun tiempo fue su amante…ahora tenia a su futura esposa…no necesitaba mas…

* * *

Hola Chicas...gracias por sus comentarios...espero que les guste el capitulo...saludos...


	12. DESILUSION

**CAPITULO 12**

**DESILUSIÓN**

En verdad que estoy sorprendida Serena…te vas en un arranque a Escocia, regresar con novio y ademas a vivir con el…despues de que te habias esperado miles de años antes de soltarte a un hombre y ahora te me casas…en que me perdi…-dijo mina aceleradamente…

Oye no es asi…ademas tu tampoco cantas mal las rancheras…-respondio Serena ante el sonrojo de Mina.

Eso que ni que…pero a mi aun no me proponen matrimonio…esa es la diferencia.-dijo Mina con sensibilidad…

Serena se sintio un poco mal por ella…-creo que Zafiro lo hara en el momento preciso y seras la mujer mas feliz de todas creeme…

Lo se…ademas la verdad es que no me urge tanto casarme…pero en fin…-la tarde estuvo llena de entrevistas con organizadoras de bodas…

En verdad crees que todo se quedara asi Kaolinet…-dijo Beryl molesta por lo que le habia dicho Darien…

Lo que menos espero es que te conformes con eso hermana…ademas de donde diablos saca a alguien de Escocia…tu sabias de viajes a ese pais…-dijo Kaolinet…

Claro que no lo sabia…pero esto no se quedara asi…mañana ire de nuevo y el me escuchara…ademas ahora tengo el domicilio de la nueva casa que adquirio…es una belleza y claro esta que yo sere la ama y dueña de todo…-dijo con altivez…

Dios esa si que es una gran sorpresa…me tienes impresionado…tu casarte…es grato…-dijo Andrew con una sonrisa sincera..

Lo se…pero la verdad es que ella es la mujer que quiero para mi…es una adorada y la amo Andrew…lo supe desde el principio que seria mia…-dijo Darien seguro…

Entonces era cierto…te reventabas de celos cuando ella estaba con Zafiro bailando…vaya amigo tu si que te enamoraste a primera vista…-dijo el rubio.

La verdad es que si…pero despues la ayuda fue del destino…ahora tengo todo para ser feliz…la unica piedra que me he quitado ha sido Beryl…-dijo Darien seguro…

Creo que ahí no debes de confiarte tanto esa mujer es como un chicle en el zapato y creo que te dara guerra…no se rinde tal facil…-ambos se miraron…

Un mes habia pasado volando la verdad radicaba en que la organizadora de bodas era una maravilla, claro que el cobro por sus servicios era bastante sustancioso…

Las madrinas de Serena serian Mina, Rei y Michiru, quien ahora lucia una pancita de 7 meses…hermosa decia Haruka…quien habia decidido parar su paternidad operandose…

La boda se llevaria acabo en la casa de la rubia, se podrian toldos arabes, esculturas de hielo, una barra amplia, orquesta…adornos florales, manteleria, dj, todo lo necesario…la boda se llevaria a cabo en la iglesia del pueblo…

Dios Darien estoy con todo esto hasta el borde, las invitaciones han quedado y estoy tan nerviosa…espero tener tiempo para entregarlas y…-Darien la beso y la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho estaba demasiado alterada…

Calmate por favor mi amor…si no la novia no llegara a su boda…creo que fue muy precipitado de mi parte…disculpame mi amor…-dijo Darien con una amplia sonrisa…

Serena suspiro…la verdad es que estaba demasiado alterada por toda la organización…-dios, es que me siento tan estresada por todo…es tan dificil esto de organizar una boda…

Lo se y disculpame por precipitarlo mi amor…-dijo el pelinegro…-pero quiero que formalicemos y estemos juntos para siempre…que nuestros hijos lleguen a una familia unida…

Serena sentia que el corazon corria a todo galope esas palabras que le decia eran prueba de su amor…y sin querer se sintio culpable…dios deberia de confesarle quien era ella…o callar y ser feliz…aun tenia miedo el ser rechazada…-Darien te amo…

Lo se por que yo tambien te amo…-dijo el pelinegro feliz…

Vaya que esta si es una hermosa casa…-dijo Beryl mientras entraba a la mansion junto con Kaolinet quien miraba asombrada todo a su alrededor.

Serena estaba en la entrada llamando a la diseñadora…le estaba confirmando que su vestido estaba listo…colgo y sonrio….

Asi que tu eres la que ahora se revuelca con Darien…-escucho una voz detrás de ella…era Beryl, pero que hacia en su casa…

Como demonios entraste…?.-pregunto alarmada…

Calmate mustia…a mi me conoce todo el personal de Darien y saben perfecto que significo en la vida de el…-afirmo Beryl…

Tu no eres Serena Anderson…-dijo Kaolinet sorprendida…

Creo que su presencia no es grata en mi casa…-contesto la rubia firme mientras Beryl la miraba con reproche…

Como que tu casa…?.-

No lo sabes…hay querida si que eres patetica…-sonrio Serena como disfrutaria ese momento…

Tu eres la noviecita que tenia Taiky en Escocia…-anuncio Kaolinet con una voz alta…

Tu eres la escocesa…-dijo Beryl entendiendo lo que Darien le habia dicho…esa era la mujer con la que se caaria…

Hermana ella era la estupida noviecilla de Taiky, mientras tu estabas alla el pasaba sus noches a mi lado…estupida…ahora se por que te dejo…eres tan…simple…-dijo con altaneria Kaolinet…

Y tu eres tan facil…pero gracias a eso ahora yo estoy con el amor de mi vida…ademas de que te enorgulleces…yo era su novia y tu que eras de el…su amante…con que poco te conformas…-dijo Serena con gusto…

Bajale estupida…si no sabras quien soy…-dijo Kaolinet amenazandola…-

Quien eres la estupida que se dedica a molestar a las chicas en la universidad…eres de esa clase de piruja altanera que nunca conseguira un lugar decente en la sociedad, por que no hay hombres con los que no te hayas acostado…tu eres esa…

O tu…-dijo señalando a Beryl…-eres la tipico conejita cogedora que se desnuda ante la menor provocacion para que sea cojida en un cuartucho de limpieza de la universidad…son pateticas…ambas no son la mitad de lo que un hombre como Darien merece…

Beryl y Kaolinet se quedaron calladas...todo lo que ella les decia era verdad…

O que creiste que revolcarte con Taiky te convertiria en la señora de la casa…si eso hubiera sido cierto, por que el regreso a mi y despues de terminar con nuestra relacion se caso con Amy…esa chica timida que te reventaba tratar…

Pero como sabes tu eso…-pregunto Kaolinet…

Es tan facil…yo era una chica mas que sufria de su acoso…gracias al cielo todo se compone y se arregla ahora gozo de muchas ventajas que ustedes las mas grandes zorras de la fraternidad Flowers nunca tendran…un matrimonio decente y un hombre amoroso…

Callate…tu no eres nadie para decirme eso…ademas todo esto es por que según tu que…que eres…-grito Beryl desesperada…

Mira…esta es la prueba…-dijo Serena mientras le mostraba el anillo de compromiso que portaba en su mano izquierda….-asi es Darien y yo nos casaremos…

Ahora veo el pasado y te veo aquí frente a mi Beryl…ya no eres aquella chica tan segura de si misma…-dijo Serena con alegria…

No se de que me hablas…-dijo Beryl ofuscada…

Sabes no se si tu recuerdas que arrojaste a una chica por las escaleras que se llevaron al hospital y sufrio mucho por una broma absurda…bien pues esa misma mujer es la que ahora tiene lo que siempre quisiste…Darien Chiba…-dijo Serena ante la cara de incertidumbre…Beryl no sabia que decir ni que hacer…

Pero…no puedes…tu ser ella…era…diferente…-dijo Kaolinet mirandola…

Lo se…pero gracias al cielo tengo una familia que me ama y apoya…todos alguna vez lucimos distintos…-confirmo Serena…

Entonces tu me quitaste a Darien por vengarte de mi…-dijo la pelirroja asombrada…

No lo planee nunca de esa manera, digamos que todo se dio natural…-contesto la rubia…

Eres una maldita…a final de cuentas siempre seguiras siendo Sebabas…ademas aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda…-dijo Beryl con desprecio…-no creo que a Darien le haga gracia casarse con una lela como tu, seguramente el no esta enterado…

No es momento de amenazas Beryl, digamos que ahora cuento con el apoyo de mi padre y me bastaria con mover solo un dedo para que la bacarrota de tu familia salga a la luz publica…por eso era tu insistencia en casarte con Chiba no…pero que crees…ahora va la mia…-Serena sonrio disfrutando del momento…-

Esto no se quedara asi…-grito Beryl mientras salia echando humos…Serena al fin pudo respirar un pasado ya cerrado…

Tu eras esa chica que Beryl lastimo…-Serena sintio que la piel se le erizaba era Darien…lo habia escuchado todo…

Darien yo…

Serena he sido para ti todo este tiempo un trofeo para vengarte de ella…-dijo dolido el pelinegro.

No…Darien…las cosas se dieron entre los dos…y…

Entonces todo es mentira…hasta cuando me lo dirias…cuando estuvieras en el altar…-dijo con tristeza mientras lagrimas fluian por su rostro…

No mi amor…todo lo que hemos pasado es por que nos amamos…yo te amo…-

No mientas…!.-grito el ofuscado por todos los recuerdos, si bien algo le habia parecido raro con Haruka ahora todo tomaba sentido ella era esa fragil chica…dios..

Serena sintio que el corazon se le quebraba en mil pedazos…dios aun esa mujer podria quitarle la felicidad…-Darien yo…te amo y todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros para mi es lo mas maravilloso del mundo…

Te desconozco Serena…creo que todo lo he hecho demasiado precipitado…me doy cuenta de que no te conozco…y no creo que sea bueno casarnos…hay un mundo entre nosotros…-dijo Darien mientras caminaba al jardin..tenia tanto que pensar…la amaba pero no la conocia…

Serena se quedo paralizada…era verdad ella lo sabia…eran un par de desconocidos que terminaron teniendo sexo…camino como pudo a la habitacion dejando a Darien ahí sumido en sus pensamientos…tomo todo lo que pudo y lo puso en un maleta…

Bajo en silencio y lo miro por ultima vez…tomo su camioneta y salio sin hacer tanto ruido…-Mina…creo que no me casare…no tengo tiempo me voy a Escocia…encargate por favor de cancelar todo y no envies las invitaciones…no puedo explicarte nada…lo siento…si…bye…

Serena llego a su departamento y tomo todo lo que pudo ya tendria tiempo de asimilar las cosas…pero seria en su casa con sus padres…

Papa…si…puedes enviar por mi…termine con el…no puedo…si…en una hora…gracias…-la rubia estaba como muerta en vida…era tan fuerte lo que habia pasado en tan corto tiempo…

Marie estaba ansiosa lamentando lo que le habia pasado a su hija…-mi cielo…-dijo ella mientras Serena se envolvia en sus brazos…

William miraba la escena con dolor…sabia que su hija amaba a ese hombre…poco sabia de su ruptura y no deseaba verla sufrir de esa manera…

Darien estaba en blanco…pero donde estaba ella…subio al cuarto y en la cama estaba una nota:

_Lamento no ser la mujer que esperabas…se feliz…_

El pelinegro sintio tristeza…pero era lo mejor…lo mejor para el y para ella.

Un mes habia pasado rapidamente…Darien se habia quedado sin Serena y sin la mejor relacionista publica... por su puesto que Seiya habia puesto el grito en el cielo…pero las decisiones estaban tomadas…

Por dios Darien que pasa…no estaria nada mal salir viejo…ademas tienes un mes asi…no puedes seguir de esa manera…-dijo Andrew preocupado…

Lo se…pero no me apetece salir a bailar…-contesto el.

Solo unas copas no pasa nada…-contesto el rubio…total que podia perder…

Serena estaba en su casa descansando…afortunadamente su padre habia estado ahí con ella…habian aprovechado ese tiempo como familia…ahora estaban por embarcarse en unas vacaciones…

Hawaii…dios…estoy nerviosa…que tal si reconocen a tu padre…-dijo Marie…

Mama, mi padre esta divorciandose…es lo de menos…-contesto la rubia…

Se lo dije Marie…se lo dije…-contesto Luna feliz mientras le ayudaba en cerrar la maleta.

Y que se supone que hare yo que alguien me indique…-contesto Haruka molesto quien no podria ir por el avanzado embarazo de Michiru…

Disfrutar de tu familia hermano…-contesto Serena entusiasmada…sin duda le dolia Darien pero no podia detenerse en eso…si habia podido salir a flote con una lesion importante que ponia en riesgo su vida…podria salir adelante de un corazon herido…

Se toman muchas fotos…-dijo Haruka resignado….

Asi lo haremos…ademas tu despues vas con el nuevo bebe de vacaciones…-contesto Marie quien lucia radiante…

No lo creo…el chiste era descansar y que ustedes nos echaran la mano…-todos rieron por el comentario tan atinado de Haruka…

No se como diantres me deje convencer de venir…-dijo Darien molesto mientras entraba al mismo antro donde habia conocido a Serena…

Tomaron asientos y platicaron amenamente de cosas sin importancia…el pelinegro miro a una rubia y sintio que el corazon se le aceleraba…Serena penso un instante…un tipo la tenia abrazada y la besaba con descaro…

Dios trago en seco…no podria ser ella hacia menos del mes que habia partido seguramente a escocia…pero no…sintio unos celos terribles…

Pero se sentia demasiado dolido para perdonarla…no podia sentia que ella lo habia herido…se sentia desilusionado por como se habia enterado de la verdad…

El mismo habia tomado la decision de separarse de Beryl por comportarse como la tirana que era…pero confio en Serena, le entrego su corazon y ella parecia haberlo pisoteado frente a el…

No podia creer en sus palabras de amor…quien le diria si en verdad serian ciertas…si todo lo que habian sentido era nada mas que solo ilusión…

* * *

Hola como ven la reacción de Darién...espero que no sea tarde cuando recapacite...chicas gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo...saludos...


	13. INALCANZABLE

**C****APITULO 13**

**INALCANZABLE**

Papa es hermosa esta casa…dios…un paraiso terrenal…-dijo Serena mientras trataba de mirar cada espacio de Hawaii..

Me gusta que les encante…estaremos aquí algunas semanas en lo que pasa el escandalo del divorcio…despues regresaremos a Escocia…-dijo William mientras abrazaba a Serena.

Papa, por que tardaste tanto en separarte…-pregunto la rubia mientras su padre solo admitia la verdad…

Por no lidiar con las presiones familiares…pero Emily tambien era infeliz y tenia una pareja insistente…asi que no lo soporto mas…se descuido y se puso en evidencia…a mi me facilita muchas cosas…pero ahora todo saldra a la luz y el escandalo sera mayor…-contesto cansado William.

Marie lo miraba sufrir y ella tambien lo hacia…lamentaba profundamente pasar por eso…

Sera mejor que nos acomodemos…quiero visitar muchos lugares y disfrutar…-la rubia desaparecio dentro de la casa, lo cierto es que deseaba darles espacio a sus padres…

Marie…se que tal vez no sea el mejor momento…-dijo William mientras tomaba las suaves manos de la castaña…-, pero deseo que estemos juntos…te prometo que no me ire nunca mas… he sacrificado demasiado y no quiero sacrificar los ultimos años de mi vida…pronto todo sera un show y tengo que lo por menos tenerlos a ustedes…-Marie solo le sonrio y se unieron en un beso.

Años de sufrimiento habian pasado…el padre de Marie habia muerto en su fria soledad…nunca le perdono el hecho de desonrrar su apellido…pero la decision fue de el…por lo que ahora Marie vivia con la frente en alto…

La vida le recompensaria lo que alguna vez le habia quitado…poco a poco todo se acomodaba…habia perdonado a su padre…tal vez no tendria ningun recuerdo de el…mucho menos herencia esa se la habia quedado su medio hermano con quien no tenia ninguna relacion y tampoco le quitaba el sueño…

Dias despues el escandalo se habia echo publico…Emily Mcgregor, fue acusada de infiel y su hijo publicamente reconocido por su pareja de antaño…habia declarado a la prensa que su matrimonio habia sido forzado por conveniencia familiar…pero ella era mujer y amaba a otro hombre…justifico su relacion señalando a Sir William Anderson como un hombre con excesivo sentido de responsabilidad politica…

Por otra parte salio a relucir la familia que Anderson habia mantenido en secreto…Marie fue catalogada como la victima asi mismo sus hijos…quienes fueron publicamente reconocidos…tal vez les costaria un poco de trabajo ser bienvenidos en la sociedad, pero lo harian con facilidad, la sangre noble se nota.

Ahora sus movimientos eran vigilados por la prensa como famosos…Haruka habia decidido mudarse a la casa de Serena…era bastante espaciosa y por su puesto un lugar dificil de accesar, ya que su tranquila vida se habia quedado atrás y el no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con eso.

Para ello William habia decidio contratar seguridad y darles la privacidad que sus hijos siempre habian gozado, asi mismo el se habia mudado con Marie…-entonces creo que el plano esta perfecto…por mi todo procede hijo, creo que la casa quedara bien…

Me da gusto papa que me apruebes la construccion de mi casa…ademas de que esta es de Serena...-dijo Haruka incomodo…

No seas asi Haru…ademas hay mucho espacio para todos…pero la verdad es que tu casa quedara hermosa, hay muchos acres para construir varias…-contesto Serena sonriente…

Gracias Serena por darnos oportunidad de vivir aqui…pero tu te casaras y seguramente tu esposo deseara privacidad…-la rubia sintio como se le acongojaba el corazon…hacia 6 meses que habia terminado con Darien…parecia que nada habia pasado entre ellos…como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.

No te pongas triste hija…ademas veras que el hombre que de verdad te ama llegara…-dijo William sonriente…y asi seria seguramente pues el Duque Worthwort la estaba pretendiendo y era un excelente partido a razon de su padre.

Haruka no te haz puesto a pensar que ahora estaras viajando constantemente a Londres y a varias partes del mundo…-dijo William haciendo que Haruka se estresara por eso, pues su vida habia sido hasta hace algunos meses bastante tranquilo como profesor de la universidad…ahora debia de aparecer en lugares distintos…viajar con su padre…no se adaptaba…

Papa…creo que no naci para esto…quiero vivir tranquilo como siempre...-contesto el consternado…-

Creo que tu debes de entender que un ducado trae muchas responsabilidades, cuando llegue el dia en que yo deje ese puesto politico, por que es eso…tu deberas asumir la responsabilidad y se que tienes madera para ello…-dijo Wiliam seguro…

No lo se…creo que veo mas a Serena frente a ello que a mi…ella esta acostumbrada a viajar y a relacionarse…yo solo soy un profesor…-dijo con verdad…mientras la rubia lo miraba preocupado…

Como vas con Setsuna…digo es una mujer encantadora y parece que te adora amigo…-dijo Andrew.

Darien miro a su amigo y con eso el lo supo…nada bien…-no se como llamar nuestra relacion…creo que platicamos mas como amigos que como pareja…

Tal vez tu no le estas echando ganas…no te comprendo Darien, estabas con una mujer que valia la pena, parecias enamorado y decidido…de la noche a la mañana se dejan…nunca me explicaste por que…-dijo el rubio intrigado.

No vale la pena recordarlo…-dijo friamente…encendio el televisor para ver el partido como habian quedado…

Como van…-dijo Yaten mientras entraba con las cervezas…

Aun no lo sintoniza…-al encender el televisor el canal de espectaculos anunciaba la boda del empresario Zafiro Lennox con la publirrelacionista Minelli Banner…Yaten trago seco.

Vaya se casa…amigo creo que perdiste tu oportunidad…-dijo Andrew sonriente, mientras el peliplata daba un trago a su cerveza…-

_Pero no es todo…en la fiesta de compromiso que se esta llevando a cabo en Escocia pudimos ver a Serenity Anderson del brazo del Duque Worthwort, creo que forman una excelente pareja…ademas se dice que Sir Anderson acepta la relacion entre ambos pues el esta al nivel de su hija…-narro la chica de espectaculos._

Pasaron varias fotos de Serena junto con el duque…se les miraba sonrientes…la verdad es que formaban una pareja linda…

Darien sintio que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta…dios estaba tan elegante y tan hermosa…su belleza era unica…ahora era otra…mas delgada, mas fina…trago en seco…y ella podria haber sido su esposa…sintio celos al verla sonreir tan atenta con ese mentado duque…

Andrew se levanto y le cambio de canal al futbol…Darien tomo una cerveza y bebio tratando de olvidar esas imágenes de la que un dia fue su mujer en brazos de otro…

Estoy tan feliz con esto Serena…y ademas mi mejor amiga es parte ahora de la realeza…que honor tu presencia…-dijo Mina contenta…

Por dios deja de decir eso…-dijo Serena sonrojada…

Y dime como se porta Kunzite contigo…-quien era el DuqueWorthwort.

La verdad es que he de confesarte que bien…bastante bien…estoy pensando en darle una oportunidad…me gusta y es un buen tipo…a mi padre le cae muy bien…-dijo Serena conforme.

No me mientas por que no soy una niña de 5 años…mejor di que seria tu zona de confort estar con el…no lo haz olvidado cierto…-dijo Mina mientras ella bajaba la mirada…

Creo que es mas dificil de lo que pense Mina…pero ahora mi mundo es otro y el no tuvo interes en mi…asi que no creo que se deba luchar por alguien que no pide una explicacion…-

Lo se…y tienes razon…ademas Kunzite es muy guapo y forman una linda pareja…se que podras enamorarte de el…-dijo Mina sonriente era su fiesta de compromiso…

Quieres hablar Darien…-dijo Yaten mientras recogian el tiradero que habian hecho durante el partido…

No se que sentir con eso…-dijo el preocupado…

Ahí esta la respuesta…esa chica me rogo meses y cuando se harto consiguio a un hombre que en verdad la amara…ahora se casa enamorada y yo me quedo con mi orgullo intacto y solo…creo que si vale la pena deberias de luchar por ella…no es inalcanzable…alguna vez estuvo contigo…creo que lo puedes hacer nuevamente…-Darien lo miraba atento…tal vez tenia razon…

Y como va todo…-pregunto Kunzite…

Perfecto, Mina esta feliz con su fiesta de compromiso…me hace dichosa ver que dos amigos se casaran…los estimo a los dos mucho…-dijo Serena…

Y cuando me diras una respuesta a la proposicion que te hice…-le dijo el guapo peliplata al oido haciendo que Serena se sintiera nerviosa…

Creo que no seria tan alejado a la realidad…-contesto ella mientras ambos sonreian…

Hola…parece que estuvo bueno el partido Dar…-dijo Setsuna mientras lo saludaba de beso…

Que tal pasa…-contesto el mientras la miraba…era una mujer atractiva y bastante inteligente…alta, con curvas proporcionadas…unas bellas piernas y una piel suave, un cabello negro azabache…pero no era ella…

Dime que pasa…-dijo Setsuna contrariada, pues le habia hablado para charlar…tomaron asiento…

No se como decirte esto Set, eres una mujer especial y de verdad que me siento comodo contigo…pero…-

Como amigos…-contesto ella, mientras Darien se sentia mal.-no te preocupes.

Yo quisiera darte lo que mereces Set, eres especial para mi por que tu me diste la oportunidad de empezar nuevamente y me la pase bien contigo intimamente…-contesto Darien…

Setsuna lo miro con pena…-He de confesarte que eres bueno en la cama…pero fue solo sexo, para que no te lo tomes como personal…quiero ser feliz y estar con un hombre que me ame…tu sigues enamorado de ella…creo que serias muy tonto si la dejas ir…ademas parece que alguien la mira como tu…-dijo Setsuna con verdad.

Tal vez es tarde para mi…y mas ahora que parece tan inalcanzable…-contesto el.

Nada es inalcanzable Darien…las limitaciones te las pones tu…y solo tu seras capaz de cortarlas…-contesto ella…mientras Darien la miraba con una amplia sonrisa…

Tal vez si hubiera sido en otro momento…podriamos haber tenido una oportunidad…-contesto franco…

Tal vez…pero la verdad es el destino es algo que traemos marcado…disfrute mucho de tu compañía…y de nuestra intimidad…pero tu eres de ella…buscala y se feliz…-contesto Setsuna…

El telefono sono con insistencia…-Darien, soy Seiya…mi padre…nuestro padre…sufrio un infarto…

El pelinegro se quedo como estatua, esa era una noticia que le caia como valde de agua fria su padre…el gran Mamuro Chiba…en peligro de morir…-voy para alla…-contesto el mientras sentia que el corazon se le salia del pecho…

Setsuna le ayudo a hacer la maleta y lo llevo al aeropuerto…Serena tendria que esperar…

Lamentablemente esto lo habia echo retrasarse un par de meses mas…en ocasiones el destino es caprichoso y uno mismo debe de buscar la forma de enfrentarlo…

Serena habia iniciado una relacion con Kunzite…era el tipo mas lindo que hubiera conocido, caballeroso, tranquilo, ameno, la hacia reir mucho…

Eran incontables las tardes donde no terminaran riendo hasta llorar como crios, debajo de ese arbol donde se entrego a Darien por primera vez…

Era lo unico que ella creia podria conservar de un hombre que amo…tal vez seria el unico al que se entregaria de esa manera…pero no podia detenerse o esperar por el…

El tiempo no perdonaba nada…y ella no se hacia cada dia mas joven, ahora viajaba mas tiempo junto a su padre, fiestas en grandes palacios, reuniones de negocios, cenas romanticas con Kun, noches de placer a su lado…parecia que todo pintaba directo a la felicidad…

Habia iniciado una vida donde no habia cabida mas para Darien Chiba…

Y como vas con todo lo de la boda amiga…-pregunto Serena a una energetica Mina…

Dios es todo un show…ya tu sabes no…-Serena solo miro al suelo…-perdon…lo siento no queria que recordaras eso…-dijo Mina mientras le tomaba la mano…

No te preocupes…tarde que temprano me casare…-anuncio con felicidad…

No…dime que no es cierto…-dijo Mina insistente…

Que…que no es cierto…?.-pregunto espantada Serena…

Tu y Kun…ya lo hicieron…-Serena se puso roja como jitomate…dios que vergüenza…-lo sabia tenias una mirada distinta…y es bueno…

Oye eso no se pregunta que se haga…-dijo Serena con pena.

Y que tiene de malo, pense que te volverias a hacer virgen…amiga, en verdad crees que el se quedo como santo…claro que no ademas es tu novio y Darien nunca volvera, apareces en la tv casi como Beyonce…-ambas rieron por ese comentario tan cierto…

Lo se y la verdad es que Kunzite es muy tierno conmigo…lo disfruto mucho…-contesto Serena sonriente.

Eso es amiga, pero bueno dime de que color seran los centros de mesa…-dijo Mina mientras le mostraba el catalogo…-

Antes de que te vayas podras decirme en verdad que paso con Serena…-dijo Seiya con disgusto.

No se que especial interes tienes en ella…de dire lo mismo que siempre o es acaso que tuviste algun interes personal…-

No seas estupido Darien…esa chica es lo mejor que podria pasarte en la vida y lo echaste a perder…no lo niegues pero se que sigues enamorado de ella…-dijo Seiya con pesar…

Si es verdad…ahora espero no sea tarde…-contesto Darien.

Pues hermano creo que si no te apuras el duque se casara con ella y ella sera feliz sin ti...-Darien escucho esas palabras muy atento y asumio que lo dicho era verdad…

Hola…-saludo Kun a la rubia con un suave beso en los labios…-como estas Serena…

Bien y tu que tal te fue…-contesto ella mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y lo abrazaba…el peliplata hundio su cabeza en el rubio cabello de ella…la verdad la habia extrañado..

Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio Serena…algo que cambiara mi vida y la tuya…-contesto el con ojos de cansancio…

Parecia que algo no iba bien y ella lo presentia…no deseaba preguntar que era pero sabia que sin duda doleria mucho…

* * *

Hola...les dejo otro capitulo mas estamos en recta final, dejen comentarios para hacerme una idea...saludos...


	14. ES LO QUE DESEAS

**CAPITULO 14**

**ES LO QUE DESEAS**

Darien llego a Londres cansado del viaje…lo bueno era que su padre habia mejorado en ese tiempo…

Esperaria un dia y partiria a Londres…buscaria hablar con ella…habia perdido mucho tiempo…

Se que tu sabes perfectamente que en posiciones como nosotros no tenemos muchas opciones de decidir acerca de nuestras vidas…-dijo Kun…-estoy contento contigo y se que si nosotros nos unieramos de por vida, tendriamos un matrimonio ejemplar…que es lo que mas deseo…pero hay un cambio…

Serena lo miro triste…- te quiero tanto que me duele demasiado Serena…

Ella lo sabia su padre habia pasado por lo mismo…-tendras un matrimonio por conveniencia…-dijo ella mientras Kunzite la apretaba a su pecho…

Dios…dios…toque el cielo y ahora lo tengo que dejar…pero si tu me lo pides…-contesto el…

Quien es ella…?.-

Berjeraite Williams…-contesto Kunzite…Serena se abrazo a el…lo cierto era que lo queria mucho y era un excelente hombre…amarlo no y el sentia lo mismo…pero no era justo cuando parecia que al fin podrian tener un opcion de ser felices…el destino lo cambiaba…

Yo no se que decirte…pero si es el camino para que tu defiendas lo que a tu familia le pertence hazlo…los dos sabemos que nos queremos…pero se que ella es una buena mujer…ademas se conocen…creo que seria peor casarse con una desconocida…yo quiero que seas feliz…pero simplemente no nos toca Kun…-dijo la rubia con sinceras lagrimas en los ojos…

Lo se…es lo que deseas que haga…?.

Es lo correcto…-contesto ella mientras se unian en un beso cargado de nostalgia…

Creo que me haras demasiada falta…no se si pueda soportarlo Serena, tu eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho…-contesto el…

Exacto soy tu mejor amiga y ella puede convertirse en el amor de tu vida…no te cierres Kunzite…se que podras hacerlo…ademas nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos…-contesto ella con una sonrisa…

Lo se…-

Hermana quiero decirte que te admiro…-dijo Haruka mientras la rubia bebia un café viendo el lago…

Gracias Haru…la fuerza me la dan ustedes mi familia…lo unico que quiero es que el sea feliz…se lo merece y se que esa chica es un buen partido…tal parece que la sociedad aun no nos acepta…-contesto ella con nostalgia…

Lo se…en ocasiones quisiera regresar el tiempo y haber echo nuestra vida como planeabamos…pero no se puede y Michiru no estaria en ella…-contesto Haruka.

Eres feliz hermano…?.-

Si…tengo una familia hermosa…una esposa maravillosa y logre le sueño que siempre tuve al ser profesor…lo unico que me hace falta para ser completamente feliz es que tu lo seas…-contesto el…

Creo que lo soy…tal vez no tenga la familia que deseo como tal…pero me gusta ver a mis padres juntos y a ti con tu familia…eso para mi es suficiente…-dijo ella resignada…

Eres demasiado hermosa para tu bien y se que pronto llegara a ti el amor…-dijo Haruka…

Ya no me apasiona eso…-respondio Serena resignada…

Pues ni modo..por que hay muchos interesados en ti…-dijo Haruka…

La rubia habia viajado a Londres, ese dia acompañaria a Mina para la prueba de su vestido…

La alegre novia salio con el puesto…una belleza…era estrapless con una cantidad de tul que enmarcaba a una novia resplandeciente…un lazo color dorado enmarcaba la cintura…algo distintivo decia ella…

Serena se sintio triste por el vestido de novia que ella habia lucido y jamas pudo usar…se habia quedado abandonado junto con un anillo de compromiso en la casa donde vivio con el…

Te ves hermosa Mina…el vestido esta hecho para ti como una calcamonia…dios creo que Zaf se ira de espaldas en cuanto te mire…

De verdad…dios estoy tan emocionada…-dijo Mina entre lagrimas…y de verdad lo estaba…

Lo se amiga pero no llores no es de buena suerte…-ambas sonrieron…

Darien llego a su casa…desde que serena se habia ido…no habia entrado a la recamara que habia compartido juntos…e habia solicitado al personal que llevaran su guardarropa a otra habitacion…

Pero sintio ganas de ver ese lugar testigo de noches cargadas de pasion…

Entro abrio las ventanas mientras las suaves cortinas blancas se mecian con el viento…como a ella le gustaba…

Aun podia oler a rosas como ella…sintio mucho dolor…abrio el armario y vio algunas prendas aun colgadas…testigo de su presencia en esa casa…

Miro en lo alto una caja enorme…como pudo la bajo…dejandola en la cama…

La abrio y frente a el estaba el vestido de novia que ella habia escogido para sorprenderlo…recordo como se nego a mostrarselo cuando la modista lo llevo…

Era precioso, sencillo largo de seda…corte princesa color blanco marfil, con una larga tira de botones pequeños…sonrio…era perfecto…perfecto para ella...una lagrima corrio por su mejilla al ver como habia echado todo a la borda…

Y noto una cajita roja…la abrio…el anillo de compromiso…el anillo que el le habia dado con tanto amor…con tanto y tanto amor…lloro…

Serena estaba sentada…recordando…cuantos recuerdos habia creado con Kunzite…muchos…pero el cumpliria con su deber…

Miro la luna que estaba preciosa ahí…ahora estaba tan cerca de el y a la vez demasiado lejos…seria tonta si pensara que no estaba rehaciendo su vida…muy tonta…

Lloro…lo extrañaba y era un estupida…llorando por alguien que no se lo merecia…no deberia de estar lamentandose por su separacion de Kunzite…sin embargo casi un año habia pasado y extrañaba a Darien como nunca…

Bueno que se siente estar en tu departamento nuevamente…-dijo Mina sonriente…

Raro…te acostumbras a vivir en escocia…aquí no tengo nada por lo cual tenga que estar…-contesto ella melancolica…

Vamos amiga no seas tan insufrible…que te parece si esta noche salimos…un baile tal vez…todo sea para relajarnos…-Mina insistio tanto que no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

Te ves mas delgada…segura que comes bien Serena…-dijo zafiro preocupado, pues si estaba mas delgada…pero seguia luciendo guapa…

Llevaba puesto un top color plata estrapless y unos leginss negros con un cinto ancho a tono…botines altos y una chamarra de cuero negra..

La misma mesa de siempre por favor…-anuncio zafiro mientras ellas entraban al antro…a Serena le encantaba pues tocaban salsa y bailar era una de sus pasiones…aunque ahora con quien lo haria…

Solicitaron una bebidas y la musica empezo a sonar…particularmente les gustaba esa cancion…

_uuuhh..._

_nooo..no no no ahh.._

Vamos Zaf…-dijo Mina mientras se levantaban a bailar…con un suave vaiven de caderas…serena los miraba…

_yo no se si tu no se si yo seguiremos siendo como hoy_

_no se si después de amanecer vamos a sentir la misma sed_

_para que pensar y suponer, no preguntes cosas que no se_

_yoo no se…_

_no se donde vamos a parar, eso ya la piel nos lo dirá_

_para que jurar y prometer algo que no esta en nuestro poder_

_yo no se lo que es_ eterno no me pidas algo que es del tiempo

Bailamos…-esa voz…Serena levanto la vista y era Darien…el le pedia un baile…ella no se negaria…se levanto y tomo su mano…tan calida com siempre y nunca…

_yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana_

_si estaremos juntos si se acaba el mundo_

_yo no se si soy para ti si serás para mi_

_si lleguemos amarnos o a odiarnos_

_yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana_

_quien va estar aquí_

Lentamente se movieron al ritmo de la musica sentia que el aroma de el inundaba sus sentidos…dios tan inconfundible unico…sentia como su respiracion de agitaba con cada paso…desconocia completamente las habilidades de baile del pelinegro.

_de un café pasamos al sofa, de un boton a todo lo demas_

_no pusimos reglas ni reloj, aquí estamos solos tu y yo_

_todo lo que ves es lo que soy, no me pidas mas de lo que doy_

_nooo.._

Darien cuando la miro se quedo sorprendido, era tan hermosa y sin duda seguia que enamorado de ella…aunque probara otros labios…nunca sentiria la conexión que tenia con ella…la hizo girar un par de veces admirando su gracil agilidad…hermosa…

_yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana…_

Serena se movia ritmicamente con la cancion y el la colocaba en cada vuelta en un mar de sensaciones…sensaciones que le recordaban el presente sin el…dolia…dolia mucho

_esta vida es igual que un libro_

_cada pagina es un dia vivido_

_no tratemos de correr antes de andar_

_esta noche estamos vivos solo este momento es realidad_

_no no noo.. no se…_

se miraron a los ojos en un compas lento…dejando que la energia que fluia entre sus cuerpos se complementara…eran dos almas que se habian unido y ahora podrian estar juntas…?

_yo no se mañana_

_esta vida es una ruleta que gira sin parar_

_yo no se mañana_

_yo no se si tu yo no se si yo como sera el final_

_yo no se mañana_

_puede ser peor o puede ser mejor_

_yo no se mañana_

_deja que el corazon decida vida mia lo que sentimos_

_mañana_

_yo no se_

Darien contemplo su rostro y no lo resistio, toco su mejilla…sentia que el corazon lo delataba y parecia salirsele del pecho…se daba cuenta que no habia sido asi de feliz …solo ella lo hacia sentirse completo…radiante…

_yo no se, yo no se mañana_

_ahora lo que vivimos es algo realmente lindo_

_quien puede saber lo que pasara, mañana no hay nada escrito_

un par de giros provoco la risa de ambos…eran un par de estupidos y tercos…el podria arrodillarse y pedir perdon…dios se sentia tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos tenia la necesidad imperiosa de besarla…

_yo no se, yo no se mañana_

_estamos solos tu y yo y los momentos hay que vivirlos_

_hay que vivirlos.._

Serena tenemos que hablar…tengo muchas cosas que decirte y no puedo callarlo mas…-la rubia lo miro con incertidumbre, pero ese era el momento de hacerlo…ella lo seguia amando…

_yo no se, yo no se_

_yo no se, yo no se_

esta bien…-respondió Serena mientras, la tomaba de la mano y salían del lugar…

Beryl los había estado viendo, sentía que la sangre le hervía, no…ella no le permitiría que se saliera con la suya…ahora era cuando mas necesitaba acercarse a Darién...

Que demonios haces con ella Darién…-grito Beryl deteniendo al pelinegro.

No tengo que darte explicaciones…-respondió el enfadado…

Oye Sebabas el no te dijo que estábamos juntos disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía…-dijo la pelirroja con veneno…

Serena miro a Darién y se soltó de su mano…-me tiene sin cuidado si te revolcabas con el…en todo caso díselo para que deje de molestarme…-respondió la rubia…

Serena, no es verdad…-respondió el pelinegro ofuscado…

Vaya no dejaras nunca de ser la misma estúpida…que pensabas que solo cambiar de apariencia serias como yo…por dios…-sonrió con despotismo la pelirroja…Serena no era la misma…

Trágate tus palabras Beryl o quieres que frente a todas tus amigas declare que la familia Metalia esta en banco rota…-dijo Serena alzando la voz, provocando que las personas presentes, amigas, conocidos y pretendientes de la pelirroja la miraran como si tuviera una enfermedad…-por eso es que buscas un marido rico…

Eres una desgraciada…-grito Beryl mientras se abalanzaba contra ella…Serena la recibió gustosa con un par de cachetadas y la empujo haciéndola caer de bruces contra el suelo…dejando al aire sus bragas…

La rubia se agacho para amenazarla de frente…-tomate esto Beryl Metalia como el inicio de mi venganza….mi padre se encargara de mover todos los hilos posibles para que pagues por lo que me hiciste…ya no soy sebabas, ya no existe esa chica tímida…ahora gusto de mi nombre Serenity Anderson…y tu sabes lo que mi apellido significa…evítame la pena de perder mi tiempo en alguien como tu…-

Beryl se lo tomo en serio, pues sabia perfectamente que la gente de sangre noble, tomaba las amenazas muy en serio…no deseaba quedar en medio de una pelea escolar…hacia años que la universidad había terminado…

Darién la miro sorprendido…pero estaba seguro de que Serena cumpliría su amenaza, la jalo del brazo y se miraron a los ojos…

Por favor…debemos hablar Serena…-dijo Darién mientras caminaban a un lugar mas privado…

Mina sonreía por ver a Beryl ahí, se lo merecía…-vaya que mi amiga si se paso…-sonrió radiante, mientras se unía en abrazo con zafiro..

* * *

Hola, gracias Yesqui por seguir la historia...saludos


	15. VALIO LA PENA

**C****APITULO 15**

**VALIO LA PENA**

Darien pidio su coche y esperaron en silencio, minutos despues subieron al mismo…el pelinegro partio a su casa…donde habia compartido con ella momentos inolvidables…

Darien yo no quiero entrar…me hace mucho daño…-dijo ella triste…

Por favor…-dijo el…sin tanto afan entraron a la residencia…Serena sentia que los recuerdos la golpeaban en la cara…era doloroso estar ahí…

Entraron a la sala…toda decorada a su gusto…amaba esos sillones era como sentarse en algodón…el pelinegro se sirvio una copa y le ofrecio a Serena quien se nego…

La verdad era que Darien tambien estaba diferente…mas delgado, aquellos ojos azules brillantes ya no existian mas…

Quiero decirte que te he echado de menos como no tienes idea…me equivoque…-dijo con pena…

Vaya…creo que casi un año te ha costado darte cuenta…que maravilla…-dijo con burla Serena.

Me lo merezco…pero quiero que me entiendas…yo no tome las cosas de la mejor manera…quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte cuan arrepentido estoy…-dijo Darien.

Sabes…yo era demasiado feliz y nunca pense que tu fueras el premio mayor para alguna venganza…yo despues de que me mude con mi familia a Escocia perdi cualquier contacto con norteamerica…

La relacion que se dio entre nosotros fue de una manera natural nunca forzada o coaccionada…yo me enamore de ti y despues la vida puso en mi camino a esa mujer…sin pensarlo o tenerlo en verdad tramado sucedió…-dijo Serena.

Yo creo que si tu me hubieras hablado con la verdad yo mismo hubiera puesto en su sitio a Beryl…pero no fue asi…no se por que la confianza entre nosotros no se dio en verdad…-dijo el pelinegro consternado…

Mi pasado no es algo que me encante resaltar cada minuto Darien…tu no estuviste en mis zapatos…en verdad lo odie…-contesto ella molesta.

Se que era molesto vivir asi Serena, pero yo necesito saber que paso…no lo se…solo recuerdo la ambulancia y a Haruka…es todo…-contesto Darien…

Te dare la version corta…al caerme por la escaleras mi cerebro se inflamo y tuvieron que inducirme en coma para aumentar la posibilidades de vivir…fueron varios meses en ese estado…justo el dia de mi cumpleaños desperte y estaba mi cuerpo atrofiado…-Darien no podia creer que en verdad Beryl le hubiera hecho tanto daño…

Tuve 7 meses en rehabilitacion…aprendi desde hablar hasta ir al baño nuevamente…sufri mucho…-dijo ella mientras las lagrimas fluian libremente…

Asi que ahora que sabes la verdad creeme que cuando me entregue a ti…me enamore de ti…acepte vivir en contigo…nunca fue por venganza…fue por amor…por la esencia del amor que siempre estuvo ahí…

Darien deseaba atraerla a su pecho y protegerla de todo…habia sido un idiota y dios sabia como habia sufrido con la ausencia de ella…

Pero…tu te sentiste herido y me hundiste…asi que tuve que tomar lo que tenia para seguir adelante…ahora hago eso…pense que podria nuevamente ser feliz con alguien…pero mi destino esta marcado …-contesto ella con pesar…recordando a kunzite.

Yo tambien trate de olvidarte y no lo logre Serena…-contesto Darien con sinceridad…-se que no merezco nada de ti…pero lo mas sincero que puedo ser es decirte que te amo…te amo como siempre y para siempre…ninguna mujer podria llenar el hueco que tengo en el pecho…

Serena penso que esas palabras la emocionarian…pero no fue asi…tal vez seria tarde para ellos…-

Tengo que mostrarte algo…-dijo Darien mientras caminaba y sacaba una caja…Serena se llevo las manos a la boca y sus lagrimas salian sin parar…

Su vestido…ese vestido que celebraria su union…una union que ella pensaba eterna…sintio un dolor en el pecho ese que describia Darien…ahora comprendia que tal vez la soberbia la abrazaba…

No necesito palabras con ello sabia que si hubo amor…Darien le puso la caja en las piernas y la abrio sacando de su olvido el dulce vestido de seda…

Un vestido hecho para ella…-este es un vestido para la novia mas amada…tu…-dijo Darien con una sonrisa mientras evocaba los gratos recuerdos de ello…

Saco la cajita donde estaba el anillo de compromiso de la rubia…dios era demasiado para ella…demasiado…

Un par de meses despues…

Vaya parece que mina es otra persona…asi te ves tu mi cielo ahora que estas casada…-dijo Haruka mientras sostenia a la pequeña Mich…

Dios…claro que te cambia la vida…cuando eres soltero tu unico interes eres tu mismo…en como verte, pensar en el chico que te gusta…cuando te casas es diferente…y si cambia todo y mas cuando los hijos llegan…pero no lo cambias por nada…-dijo Michiru contenta…

Y tu como te sientes Serena…-pregunto Haruka..

Pues bien…disfruto mucho ser la dama de honor…y mas verlos a esos dos enamorados…ella soñaba con un caballerito fanfarron y el en ella…parecia que estaban en dos mundos distintos…pero un leve empujon y vuala…-dijo Serena..

Creo que estan divinos…ojala algun dia vaya a la boda de mi nena…-dijo Marie entusiasmada…

Por dios mama…mas bien debemos de ir pensado como sera tu boda y la de mi papa…-Marie se sonrojo…

Si…yo me apunto…-dijo Michiru divertida…

Me sentiria muy ridicula casandome a mi edad…-dijo Marie…

Creo que para el amor no hay edades ademas aun estamos de buen ver no hijos…-dijo William mientras abrazaba a Marie, quien seria su esposa por todas las de la ley…eran felices…

Amiga estoy radiante…no me digas que no se nota…-dijo mina acercandose…

Hermosa…felicidades…-Serena se levanto y se unieron en un abrazo…

Creo que soy tan afortunado y gracias a ti Serena…nunca me imagine en animarme a perdirle a mi amada esposa ser mi novia mucho menos mi esposa…-dijo Zafiro con pena, mientras los demas sonreian…

Esperemos que se la esten pasando bien…cualquier cosa nos dicen…-comento Zafiro mientras se pasaban a otra mesa para saludar a los invitados…

Al fondo sonaba una cancion que le encataba a la rubia…

_Mirandote a los ojos se responden mis porques_

_me inspiro en tus palabras y mi casa esta en tu piel_

_que tierno amor, mi devocion, viniste a ser mi religion_

_mi dulce sentimiento de nada me arrepiento_

_que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo_

_mujer..._

Esa cancion me encanta…-dijo Serena mientras miraba a las parejas a moverse ritmicamente…era una melodia que se debia de celebrar…

Hija no sabia que bailaras salsa..-dijo William sonriente.

Aprendi papa…aprendi…-respondio la rubia mientras se movia sentanda y coreaba esa cancion…su nueva cancion…

_Valio la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor_

_tu eres una bendicion_

_las horas y la vida de tu lado nena_

_estan para vivirlas pero a tu manera_

_enhorabuena, porque valio la pena_

_valio la pena..._

Me concederia esta pieza bella dama…-

Por supuesto…-contesto la rubia mientras se levantaba a bailar esa cancion que le proporcionaba tanta alegria en un momento que creyo siempre seria oscuro…

Un par de vueltas suaves anunciaron el inicio de un calido baile…un baile de renococimiento…

_Valio la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor_

_tu eres una bendicion_

_las horas y la vida de tu lado nena_

_estan para vivirlas pero a tu manera_

_enhorabuena, porque valio la pena_

_valio la pena, valio la pena_

_valio la pena, nena..._

Vaya parece que tu hermana deberia de enseñarte unos cuantos pasos…no, nos caeria nada mal bailar asi…-dijo Michiru.

Creo que al fin nuestra hija encontro al hombre de su vida…tardados los dos pero lo que se ve no se juzga…-dijo William mientras Marie lo miraba sonriente…

_Es lo que mas deseo…que mi hija sea feliz…-completo Marie…_

_Ese par de brutos…quien los entiende…-dijo Mina mientras su esposo la besaba…_

_Te veo y me convenzo que tenias que llegar_

_despues de la tormenta aqui en tu pecho puedo anclar_

_y ser mas yo, de nuevo yo, y por bandera mi ilusion_

_y mira si te quiero que por amor me entrego_

_que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo_

_mujer..._

Serena se movia con gracia…sonriente…irradiaba alegria y felicidad…el amor es algo que no se puede ocultar…y ella estaba enamorada…

Enamorada del hombre mas maravilloso del mundo que dia a dia le estaba demostrando que valia la pena arriesgarse nuevamente…

_Valio la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor_

_tu eres una bendicion las horas y la vida de tu lado nena_

_estan para vivirlas pero a tu manera_

_enhorabuena, porque valio la pena_

_valio la pena, valio la pena_

_valio la pena, nena..._

_Porque valio la pena amor_

_si que valio la pena_

_vivir a tu manera amor, ay enhorabuena_

_valio la pena_

La cancion termino y Darien atrajo a su pecho a la rubia…-dios esta viendo que todo lo que ha pasado…ha valido la pena para por fin estar juntos…sabes que te amo…

Lo se Darien y yo tambien de te amo mi cielo…-dijo la rubia mientras caminaban al jardin…

El pelinegro la abrazo y la beso con pasion…la adoraba…para su fortuna lo habia perdonado y ahora estaban de vuelta…

Se que tal vez desearias que fuera en un momento mas personal…pero lo necesito…-

Que pasa…-

Darien saco una cajita y en el habia un anillo nuevo…perfecto sencillo…-dios es precioso Darien..

Lo se el otro decidi regresarlo…nos trajo mala suerte…pero este es blanco y puro como el amor que tengo por ti Serena…te gustaria convertirte en la esposa de este cabeza dura…?.-dijo Darien mientras se incaba.

Dios…me emociono nuevamente como antes…claro que si deseo ser tu esposa…-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro le colocaba el anillo de compromiso…se levanto y la hizo girar sobre sus brazos…dios era tan feliz…

Llegaron a la mesa y a rubia no lo resistio…-miren…

Dios…hija…que felicidad…-dijo Marie mientras la abrazaba…

Me da gusto saber que por fin se casan…-dijo Haruka con una amplia sonrisa…

Creo que debemos de organizar una boda…-dijo Michiru feliz..

Sugiero que sea en Escocia…-dijo William…

Junto al lago Darien…-completo Serena mirandolo…pues sabia lo que eso significaba para ella…

Asi sera en escocia, junto al lago en primavera, con nuestra familia mi amor…te amo…-dijo el pelinegro mientras se unian en un beso…

Yo también te amo...-respondió Serena con una amplia sonrisa...

Y yo también...-respondió Mina...-vaya por fin se comprometerán...

Serena asintió mientras le mostraba el anillo en su mano...

Dios es perfecto...bueno que les parece si bailamos de placer...-grito mina mientras levantaba a Serena y corrían a la pista...

Darién la siguió...dios era una belleza...libre...sonriente...cálida...hermosa...r adiante como un sol...perfecta...y seria suya para toda la vida...agradecía a dios por mostrarle que la esencia del amor no había desaparecido y eso era lo que había salvado su relación...

Que mas daba el pasado de ambos...mientras juntos podrían seguir adelante y de la mano...valió la pena esperar...Serena sonreía mientras le daba la mano...juntos como siempre y para siempre...

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado la historia gracias por sus comentarios:

Yesqui2000

Moon 86

Solcito caro 7

Nora

Nadya

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Mayilu


End file.
